Midnight Memories
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: It was a night full of life and loud music, there were people dancing and some were drinking but his eyes were only focused on a single soul wandering alone among the crowd. He didn't knew what draw him into her, all he could remember was she owned the sweetest lips he had ever tasted and she got the longest pair of legs he had ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Juvia Lockser, a twenty one years old college student at Magnolia University heaved a deep breath when she finally reached the silent garden at the back of the big house where a wild party was being held. From what she could remember of what Levy told her before the short blunette dragged her to attend the said party, it was Lisanna Strauss birthday celebration and everyone who wants to come and celebrate or just want to get wild with her that night was welcome to come and join the celebration.

Truth be told, Juvia was never interested about the party and she actually don't know the girl throwing the party for that matter, but her best friend's girlfriend insisted that she should come with her and try to mingle with other people or much better if she would try and make some friends since she's practically a loner. Like she actually care about that. She'd rather stay alone than to be associated with wild people like the ones making pandemonium inside the mansion.

As the long haired bluenette inhaled the very much needed fresh air, she was thoroughly regretting that she let her petite friend had her way about going to that place where people were literally cramped together and all over each other on the crowded dance floor. Even how big the Strauss's house it was still pretty much full with people and she doubt that Lisanna really know all of them. It was past midnight and guests were still coming and some of them got no other choice but to enjoy the festivity of the night in the big front yard. The perks of being one of the elites of the town of Magnolia, Lisanna got to leave in a big mansion inside a very big property and had people flooding her party, certainly not a Juvia's thing.

All what she wanted to do was go back to her dorm and sleep but first, she would get rid of the make the makeup Levy insisted that she must apply and get out of the tiny black dress she was forced to wear. On top of her to-do-list was to find a way out of the Strauss property with no one to notice her slipping away. If only she knew where levy went to after she introduced her to some of her friends it would be easier to escape that place. Even from where she was standing she could still hear the faint music and partying voices from inside the house and it's making her feel dizzy. She really can't stand too much noise and attending the party with her friend was a complete stupidity and a grave mistake. It does not matter anymore that she got to meet one of the most popular girl in school and some of her other popular friends like Lucy Heartfilia, the varsity cheer captain, when she knew that when the morning comes she'll be dealing with a terrible migraine.

Who cares about making friends when she felt like her world was spinning in full speed? What was it that she drank earlier again? The guy with orange hair who handed it to her told her that the drink would make her feel great but that's the exact opposite of what she's feeling. If anything, she felt so heavy and ready to fall on her face and she's sweating cold but she felt hot inside.

With all her might she tried to look for an exit where no one would see her. In just a short time that she spent inside with the chaotic crowd, she came to realize that most of the men invited or those who just came to go and get wild for a night were perverts. Dozens of them already tried to get under her clothes and that was one of the reasons why she was so eager to leave. Maybe most of those guys didn't recognize her as the nerd college girl who always wore conservative clothes and eye glasses because she looked so different from her usual self. Even her didn't recognize herself after Levy dressed her up for the night.

Then and there her problem began. How on earth was she going to leave that place when the only way out she could see was the same way where she came from and there's no way she's going back inside. As she focused her gaze in front of her it became clear for her that she was actually in a maze garden!

"Oh no," Juvia groaned as her head started to throb. Why didn't she notice it earlier? Why did she have to be in there on the first place? She just want to go back to her dorm and rest but there she was lost in the place that was perfectly unfamiliar that happened to be a property of someone she only knew by name .

She swore, even how much she adore Levy Mcgarden, she's going to give her some good lashing the next time they see each other! That is if she would ever be able to get out from that maze in her unstable state. She could die there and no one would notice for days specially that no one would actually care to look for her when she went missing for days! Well, her best friend Gajeel would and of course his girlfriend Levy, but why would they think that she's there?

Urgh! Damn that orange haired guy who gave her the drink she had. She's certain that the beverage was spiked with something that she no longer wished to know.

 _ **ΩΩΩ**_

 _ **Hello my dear readers.**_

 _ **I know that I'm not supposed to be posting new multi chapter story when I still got two more unfinished works but I made this one while I was at school yesterday so I decided to post it. Let me know what you think of it. I want to know if I should continue this or not.**_

 _ **Love lots,**_

 _ **YoseiNoAme**_

 _ **P.S**_

 _ **I'm now working on 'The Never Ending Tale' next chapter. I may post it later or tomorrow. Depends.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

The loud music, dim colourful changing lights and the crowd moving rapidly at the dance floor did not look as appealing as Gray initially thought it would be when Lissana told him a week ago that she's going to throw a birthday party for herself. Sure the gathering was lively but there were just too many people passing by which most of them he didn't knew. Lissana's idea of letting anyone interested to come over was not that good considering that she's too popular and it was like a once in a life time opportunity to most of the Magnolia University student population to mingle with the famous students from their school.

A popular DJ was playing a song and people were dancing to the beat of his music but to him it was so boring he could go to sleep right where he was sitting. He's already thinking about heading back to his pad because he's pretty sure the silence of his own place would be more enticing than the women lurking around him trying to catch his attention when it certainly clear that he's not even a bit interested. Where was Loke when he needed someone to save him from unwanted attention of the female population?

That's where Lissana's idea went wrong when she announced that anyone could come to her party. She's not the only popular kid in the crowd. Her circle of friends were the elites of Magnolia and each and every single one who attended her party wants get along with them. Not that Gray was the snob type, he just hate people trying to hang around him because he's rich, popular and a good looker. He's not like Loke who always enjoy any female attention or Natsu who thinks everyone could be his friend as long as they can tolerate his personality.

He's Gray Fullbuster, a cold person who don't easily trust people and it would take time before he open up himself to anyone or before he let himself to be too comfortable with someone else's company without looking for the ulterior motive of anyone who tries to get close to him. He learned over time that trusting people whom he really don't know too much would only caused him troubles that's why he made it sure that he always appeared to be frigid and uninterested. But annoyingly, not all people get the idea and still approach him despite the fact that he did not wished for them to talk to him.

Oh, how he hates social climbers and Lissana's party was so full of them!

He knew his friend means well. She just wanted to show everyone that it's not true that she's nothing but a snob popular rich girl thus she welcomed all the people that showed up on her doorstep that night but it's not really a good idea. No part of it was good, he thought. That was until his eyes caught a glimpse of a young woman making her way through the crowded dance floor.

It's not every day that someone got to get Gray Fullbuster's undivided attention and that woman must be so extraordinary for him to pay her such interest when he wouldn't even consider looking at the women trying their best just for him to look at them even for just a second. He didn't know what got into him but he was mesmerized. He just can't take his eyes away from her for some reason.

Maybe it was her sexy wavy hair that caught his eyes, it was black and blue and he can't tell which color was the natural one and which one was added for style. It could be the way she walked with that long pair of legs of her that seemed to go on forever enhanced by the heeled leather boots she's wearing or her little black dress could have done the trick. The way she carry that chain strapped, off the shoulder with draped effect mini dress that showed so much of her creamy white skin was so alluring. Or it could simply be her beautiful face that enticed him the most. Beautiful was not enough to describe her with those cat-like eyes of hers, pointed noise and that small heart shaped lips. She looked like a goddess lost amongst the humans surrounding her.

Then suddenly the very beautiful scenery was ruin when out of nowhere Loke showed up. Where the hell did he came from? Jeez, always expect that one to present whenever a very beautiful girl appeared. He frowned when he saw his friend handed a tall glass to the woman who looked confused as to what she's going to do with the obviously something to drink thing that was handed to her or if she should actually talk to the man who came from nowhere all of a sudden.

From the looks of it, Loke was trying to charm the woman but she seemed not to be pleased with his friend, if anything, she seemed suspicious but still drank the content of the glass bottoms up before hastily handing back the empty glass to the now evilly smiling man. The jerk. Gray knew him, he's planning something nasty. But could he blame him? That woman was exceptional. Just the way she tipped back her head when she drank was so damn enthralling.

Gray made up his mind quickly. It's so unusual for him to be so attracted to a woman in an instant and his instinct was telling him to move his ass and save her from his conniving friend and he knew to always trust his instinct when it comes to dealing with people. That woman was special and he wanted to know her more. Loke is his friend but he wants that woman for himself, his friend would certainly understand especially if he told him he can have all the women surrounding him in exchange of that one particular woman.

He stood up to approach the two people he had been watching when out of nowhere Natsu showed up in front of him. "Yo, ice princess. Did you see someone with long blue hair around here?"

"What?"

How annoying that his most stupid friend choose that moment to ask his random question about something that he truly didn't care about.

"A girl," Natsu replied. "The nerd one from the business department, you know. Have you seen her? Levy and Lucy are looking for her."

The nerd from the business department? Does he look like someone who knew a certain nerd from a college department that he didn't belong in? "Are you stupid? How would I know someone like that? I'm an engineering student."

"I'm just asking, you idiot!" Natsu made a face and he looked like he was ready to punch him but Gray got no time for his rowdiness for that moment. They could have a fist talk anytime but not that time. He watched the woman through his peripheral and he saw her turning on a corner away from the crowd with Loke just following behind. "Ask someone else, I got to go now." With that he left Natsu still looking like he's ready to breathe fire.

 _ **ΩΩΩ**_

 _ **Sorry, this one is short too but I promise to make the next update longer.**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **YoseiNoAme**_


	3. Chapter 3

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Juvia felt a pair of hands touching her face and from her clouded mind she tried to open her eyes. She succeeded but only managed to open her lids for just a second before she felt a burning sensation bubble from the fit of her stomach and her vision spun and blurred.

The man touching her said something in a cooing voice as if soothing her but it sent alarm all over her body but she can't even lift her fingers. Suddenly the memory of the orange haired man and the drinks he gave her came back. She's as sure as hell she'd been drugged.

Her mouth opened when she tried to scream but only manage an incoherent groan that made the man chuckled. Juvia willed herself to look at his face and was not surprise to see the orange haired guy. "Hey there, siren. Looks like you need some help."

 _NO!_ Her mind screamed but her voice refused to come out. _No. Leave Juvia alone! Help!_

A whimper escaped her lips when she felt her body being lifted. She wanted to struggle and fight and being unable to do that frustrates the hell out of her. _What will happen to Juvia now?_ She asked herself helplessly.

So much for being such a good friend and letting herself be dragged in that party to just end up being defiled by some jerk. Now that she think of it, passing out and maybe dying alone inside that fortress the Strauss' called their garden was much more appealing than being with that sorry excuse of a man that was carrying her now.

He was still saying things unclear to her and just as she thought that she's completely in dire jeopardy the man halted on his track. All of a sudden there was another voice and her panic increased as the bubble at the fit of her stomach started to burn within her the longer she feel the warm skin of the man holding her. _What is happening? Why is Juvia feeling like this?_ She asked herself as she felt the rambling of the man's chest where her palm lies when he talked and for unknown reason she felt all tingly. _Something's not right…_

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _Where did they go?_ Gray grumpily asked himself as he made his way towards the entrance of the Strauss' maze garden where he's sure Loke would lure his victim. _Very classic,_ he snorted, disgust written all over his face.

Sure Loke is a friend and he got nothing against him but he never knew he's into drugging girls. It's not like he's coming short of women to shag every night. There were plenty of them so why do something so low like a complete – he tried to find a word to describe what his friend is about to do but nothing nice came to mind. _He's a fucking son of bitch bastard, fine! Never thought he would do what he just did._

 _But can you blame him?_ A little devilish voice echoed in his head. _That girl is extremely beautiful. You yourself want her._ The voice sneered.

 _I want to know her not want to do her,_ he huffed to his own demon namely his evil conscience.

 _You want to know her so you can do her,_ the voice continued to taunt and it's starting to annoy him. He knew it just in his head and presumably his own subconscious telling him what he don't want to admit and it pissed him that a part of him thinks that way. It made him feel like some sex starved jerk.

 _You are definitely a sex starved bastard that got a raging hard on by the sight of those creamy-never ending legs,_ his evil conscience taunted again to his utter annoyance. _Can you imagine what those legs would feel like wrap around your waist as you burry yourself deep inside her t—"_

"Hey there, siren," a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked around to see where it came from and that's when he heard another voice, this time a sweet feminine whimper. "Looks like you need some help." Loke's voice was clearer that time as Gray hurriedly follow where it was coming from. He could hear the weak woman's moan that he's sure belongs to the woman who enticed him and damn him if it's not alluring.

Just the sound of that sweet little moan set him on fire and there's no way he'll let Loke have his way on her.

 _Not tonight. Not ever._

Now where did that came from?

He just saw the girl. He doesn't even know her and he's acting all weird. Maybe he had too much alcohol than he thought he had. He's probably a little if not really drunk.

He finally saw what he's looking for when he turned to a corner. There was Loke walking towards the exit of the maze, in his arms was the woman who looked like she already passed out but still making small sounds that sounded too erotic. Whatever Loke put on her drink was finally taking effect.

"Gray?"

"Loke."

"What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing," Gray said in monotone not letting any of his sudden irritation from seeing his friend holding the woman who caught his interest be obvious. "Why are you here and what did you do to her?"

Loke smiled and looked down to the beautiful enchantress in his arms and Gray itched to wipe that smile with a hard punch on the face. "I was just having a moment with my new girlfriend and then she passed out. I'll be taking her home now."

The side of Gray's lifted with a sarcastic smile. "Never knew your new girlfriend looked like her," he said pointing to the woman. "Thought it was the shy pinkette you are dating."

As his words left his mouth Loke's face darkened. "What do you really want Gray?"

He smirked and shrugged. "Nothing. I just think that Aries won't be too pleased when I tell her that I saw what you did to that woman. What do you think she'll say when she learned that side from womanizing you're now into drugging and raping unsuspecting women?"

"I'm not raping anyone!"

"Yet," he snapped.

"It's not like that."

"Convince me."

Their gazes met and Gray could see anger in Loke's eyes but there's also hesitation. He secretly smiled when he let out an irritated smile. "I'm not going to rape her you know. I did spiked her drink but that's just for fun. You know I don't force women."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He waved his right hand to him as he used his left one to fish his phone inside his pocket. "I'm calling Lucy so she would know what to tell Aries tomorrow."

"What—hey! Don't you dare!" Gray's eyes darted back to his orange haired friend waiting for what he's gonna do next. "Such a waste. Here take this little nymph and do whatever you want." Loke walked towards him and surprisingly gently handed him the limp body of the drugged woman. "I'm out of here."

Gray was no longer listening to what he said as he was focused on the softness he felt against his body when the woman's skin touched his. It wasn't just soft. She felt hot to his touch like she's on fire and her flame was licking on his arms up to his torso and consuming him whole.

What the fuck did he put himself into?

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Almost 3 in the morning and I can't sleep. I was listening to my 1D playlist and heard midnight memories and I suddenly remember this fic, so what better way to spend your sleepless night but to write an update which is several months late!**

 **Kindly tell me what you think of this one because I really want to know your opinion. This might turn out to be my first ever Lemon FanFic so please help me out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

The sun was barely up in the sky when Juvia opened her eyes with a groan. Her head was pounding and her body ache and felt sore everywhere. Even her eyes were painful and hurting so much that it's hard to even blink or look around so she could see where she was. All that was visible to her was the unfamiliar ceiling that she swore not to ever have seen before.

 _Where am I?_ She silently asked herself. _Why is Juvia feeling so sore and heavy? What happened last night?_

Last night.

Like a light bulb suddenly switched on, the memory of the party at the Strauss' came crashing down on her and she almost swore when she got to the part where an unknown orange haired guy gave her something to drink and everything became blurry. She honestly doesn't remember anything that happened after that and trying to recall last night's events made her headache worse.

Was she too drunk or too stoned or whatever from what she drank that her usually sharp memory wasn't working?

But that's not her concern.

Her top priority at that moment was not to know what happened but to know where was she exactly. Certainly she didn't go home because she's not in her room, that's something for sure. Though her vision was distorted, probably because of the contact lenses she forgot to remove that Levy forced her to wear instead of her eyeglasses, she could still see a glimpse of a very unfamiliar room and to top it all she's in an unfamiliar bed with something warm and breathing beside her.

Her barely opened eyes widen and it was almost comical how Juvia forgot all about her throbbing head, blurry vision and sore body when she suddenly shot up from the bed. She was panting hard like she run thousands of miles when she's finally out of the bed and standing stark naked beside it.

 _Wait, Naked?_

She looked down and certainly she's there standing in all her naked glory just like the day she was born. Bare. Nothing much. Nothing less. There on the bed beside the spot where she was just laying a few seconds ago was a man who was as naked as she was. _Kami, what did Juvia do last night?_

She already knew the answer to her own question when her unclear gaze caught a small stain of red on the rather clean but wrinkly bed sheets but she still want to refuse the truth. _It can't be._

As she tried to deny everything to herself all the heaviness she was feeling earlier decided to be felt again. She was suddenly aware of the soreness between her thighs and the feeling of something that dried on her private parts. A very evident trace of her unexpected passion filled night.

The reality of what happened slowly sink in her mind and her eyes frantically looked around for her clothes and she found the little black dress she was wearing last night discarded on the floor along with her undergarments and a man's clothing. Obviously those belong to the man still sleeping on the bed unaware of how chaotic her thoughts were running. She's getting more anxious each seconds that pass.

She's in an unknown place and she just lost her virginity to a stranger because she was too dumb to drink something given to her by a complete stranger. She has no idea who was the man she slept with. She fucking slept with a stranger!

Juvia Lockser just had a one night stand with a sinfully delicious man who happened to be still sleeping on the bed they shared the previous night. He was lying on his stomach, his face was buried on the pillow and all she could see was his spiky black hair muscled back and damn sexy butt. _Juvia Lockser get a grip of yourself!_ She admonished herself. _Juvia just had a one night stand and now Juvia is thinking that this man is delicious and has a sexy butt. Did Juvia become a pervert overnight?_

With that in mind a fragment of what transpired the night before played in her head like an old distorted film. She saw herself underneath the currently sleeping man writhing and moaning as the he kissed her everywhere. It wasn't vivid but her body reacted instantly with the memory. Heat gathered inside her spreading like a wildfire down between her still sore femininity.

Face flushed and ashamed of what she was thinking and feeling she quickly grab her clothes and despite the pain that hit her with her sudden movements she hurriedly dressed and left the room without looking back. She has no idea why she was feeling that way with a simple memory of a mistake.

It was just an unclear recollection for Mavis sake.

But why was she suddenly feeling bothered and heady?

Whatever happened in that room will forever remain in that room or at least that's what she hoped when she closed the door behind her. Whatever she's feeling about it, it doesn't matter. Maybe it was just an aftermath of a drunken sex and it would eventually disappear. She doesn't know the man and the probability of seeing him again was small so she should not over think about it.

It was just a mistake.

A one night stand.

A foggy midnight memory that she now have to burry behind the back of her mind. Lack it and never think of it ever again.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _Fuck._

That was the first thing that Gray Fullbuster mind can come up with when he finally woke up alone in one of the many guess room inside the Strauss Mansion. His body had that tingling sensation of a helluva good fuck experience and a good fuck he did have last night.

The beautiful vixen he eyed at the party must be the best woman he ever screwed all his life and it was beyond amazing. Good thing he was able to snatch her out of Loke's clutch. Just the memory of the things they did and how his cock felt inside her while he did her last night was enough to gave him a raging hard on but where the hell was she?

When he woke up he expected her to be there. Other girls usually wait for him to wake up after a night of lustful activities and he was disappointed when he didn't saw her. He looked for her inside the bathroom and even sneaked out of the guess room to look around his friend's house but he didn't find her.

If it wasn't for the blood stain on the bed sheets and delicious tiredness he was feeling caused by his probably best orgasm ever he would have thought he was just dreaming last night. But no dream could be that vivid and could left him ultimately sated yet still craving for more.

Well, that's something new. He don't usually hang around after a one night stand because he hated clingy girls that always expected things from him after a night of thirst aside from the sexual pleasure he could offer. No, he's not one of the for keeps type.

 _But she was different,_ he thought as he stared hard on the red stain on the bed. She was a virgin and he never had a virgin before. Not that it really matters a lot. What really bothered him was the way he was feeling when he woke up.

Even before he opened his eyes he already stretched his arm to pull her closer because he liked the warmth of her body AND Gray Fullbuster NEVER – EVER – liked being warm. Sure he could deal with burning passion between his loins during sex but that's that. Nothing more, nothing less. Just sex. That's why he was disappointed to see her gone. She was the first to make him feel like that and she just left him without even saying a word. He wanted to know her and he wanted more of her. Just a night was not enough, that's something he already decided before he fell asleep after their who-knows-how-many-round of primal fucking.

She was drugged and he was very enthusiastic and nothing else should be expected. They did it like rabbits in every position possible.

That fact hit him hard. She was drugged!

 _Was it awful for her that's why she left as quickly as she can?_

It was indeed her first time and she's probably not thinking straight – or not thinking at all – last night but he made sure to give her pleasure as much as she gave him. He did tried to just let her sleep because bedding unwilling women wasn't his thing but what Loke gave her must be strong because she was almost literally burning and begging for sexual release. Lame excuse but he was just a man! Who was he to say no?

But that must be really awful for her when she woke up naked with a stranger.

But he cannot share her sentiments because everything was clear to him and it was amazing.

A lazy smile formed on his lips as midnight memories of what they did play in his mind as vivid as if it's actually happening right before his eyes…

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _Oooo-kay! So the sun is almost up from where I am and I haven't had any sleep and Gray's character is super OOC here! But please don't kill me! I just want him to be maybe a little bit different and I have no other excuse. Forgive me for any errors and let me know what you think about this. I'll really appreciate reading your reviews. The lemon would be next that is if I'll be able to keep myself awake for the next hours to come. Right now I really need my sleep and your reviews. Bye bye for now. Good morning from Philippines and good night for me. I'm off to lala land of dreams ^_^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Hello guys! I really love all your reviews for my previous chapter. Thank you for letting me know your opinion and your reactions were the best. Sorry if I cannot mention you, I'm really not good at remembering names and such and I don't have internet connection for the time being so I can't check it. I hope you are going to like this one and I don't know if I can justify anything. It's just that I'm planning to write more and I hope you can be patient with me because there are times that I need to focus with work and Board review so my updates are irregular but trying my best.**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _For the nth time Gray Fullbuster heaved a deep sigh as he eyed the woman Loke left with him. They were still in the maze garden and he had her lying on a garden bench with his coat under her. He got no idea what to do with her._

 _The woman's obviously high from whatever party pill Loke used on her and she's mumbling things he can't understand or simply making incoherent words. He tried asking her who she was but her answers were series of fucking sexy moans and he didn't get anything understandable at all._

 _Aside from the sounds she's making like she's in pain or whatever she also kept on tossing and turning from where she lay and her little black dress was hitching inch by inch, dangerously moving higher and higher up her thighs. It's not helping him think at all._

 _"Hey," he tried once more to strike a conversation. "Do you have anyone with you tonight?" he waited for her response but there's none. "I mean are you with some friends or you came here all by yourself?" that time what he got from her was just the same as before. Incoherent yet damn sexy moans._

 _Why was she even making those noises like she's having some sort of sexual dream or something?_

What did Loke actually gave her? _He asked silently. He knew his friend was never really into using drugs but he do fancy it from time to time. Maybe it's one of those time he wanted to experiment on something he just discovered or heard from pimps and low life people he always befriend in the dark alleys behind underground clubs and pubs he usually frequents._ Too bad for you little nymph, _he sighed again._ You were in the wrong place in a wrong time. _Loke could have done what he did to anyone he deem to think fuckable enough. Sometimes logic and reason really don't work on that guy. He'll do what seemed fun to him though it's completely stupid to everyone else._

 _It's only around eight o'clock. The party started at six when people started showing up just to get free booze, foods and simply get wasted and there he was stocked with a drugged woman inside the maze garden. Not that he actually want to go back at the party. But he can't keep her out in the cold. The night's getting really chilly and he don't care about that for himself but the woman was only wearing a scrap of black cloth for a dress. She could catch a cold if they remain out there a little longer._

 _Maybe Lisanna won't mind if he let the woman use one of the guest rooms in the mansion. That would be better than to let the woman out in the cold._

Yeah, and she'll feel better if she can rest properly. Maybe the drug will wear off in few hours, _he thought. Drugs usually do right?_

 _With that in mind he carefully lifted the woman in his arms again. With a little difficulty grabbed his coat and headed inside the mansion and to the second floor where rows of doors were lined up. He went straight to the usual room he always occupy when the boys would crush in there to have fun night with the Strauss' only man in the house, Elfman._

 _The room was dark but he knew his way around. He went straight to the bed and put down the woman. She made a little sound of pleasure when her back hit the soft bed. He quickly fumbled for a duvet and covered her with it before turning on the bedside lamp. "Well, I think you can have a better rest now." He said as his hand moved to push back some strands of blue and black hair away from her face like it's something he usually do._

 _He watched her for few minutes and he can't help but be drawn to her beautiful face. His eyes landed on her lips and he had to swallow hard because suddenly his throat was dry. Those lips were just so enticing. It's slightly parted like it's inviting him to lean on for a kiss._

 _"Damn!" he muttered. "Gray what are you thinking? She's drugged and you don't even know her!"_

 _With some forced effort he looked away and decided that he'll just take the couch and watch over her 'till she came around. He started to walk away from the bed and towards the couch when he felt a delicate hand on his right wrist. He looked back and his cobalt orbs met the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Looking at her eyes felt like looking at the deepest ocean and he wanted to drown in their depts._

 _The woman's lips parted like she wanted to say something but no words came out. He frowned. "Are you okay?" he asked stupidly. Of course she's not. She's probably feeling like hell. "Is there anything you need?"_

 _Her lips moved again and he had to bend towards her just to hear what she said. "Water." Her voice was gruff and hoarse. "Ju—ia needs w—ter," she said again with a little difficulty and it took him a while to understand what she said. Aside from the stuttering he was bothered by the way his body reacted when her hot breath fanned his hammering pulse point where her face was near his neck._

 _He faked a cough and moved away. He must keep a safe distance from her._

 _She's asking for water. Well at least she seemed a little better. If she could now talk a little more properly than before then she must be getting better and the drug's wearing off. But was it that easy for it to wear off? Doesn't it take hours to get rid of it from someone's system?_

 _Oh what the hell. At least the woman's fine._

 _But obviously there's no water in the room. "Wait here. I'll get you some water," he told her and hurriedly went out of the room to get what she needs . He used the back stairs – the stairs the servants of the house used to do their chores upstairs without the need to use the main one – to avoid any partying crowd at the living room specially his friends because they'll surely drag him in the rowdy party._

 _He asked one of the Strauss' helpers for a pitcher of water and a glass and because they knew him as one of their employers' close friend they gave him what he need without question. He quickly went back to where he left the woman and was surprise to see her no longer in bed._

Where did she go? _Did she left already? He was just gone for at least ten minutes and she already left._

 _Just as that thought cross his mind he heard a little noise by the sliding door on the far end of the room. "Hey Ju—" what was her name again? He didn't catch it well earlier when she weirdly spoke in third person so he's not sure. "Hey you, what are you doing there? I got your water." He padded towards the bedside table to put down the pitcher and glass when he nearly tripped on something on the floor. "What the—" his eyes widen when he saw what it was with the help of the little light coming from the bedside lamp._

 _His eyes darted to the woman who was on the process of opening the sliding door – which he remembered to be facing the front lawn of the Strauss' Mansion where the party was currently at its peak – with her state of undress. Yeah, she's freaking nearly naked! "Don't do that! He shouted to the woman's surprise. Well, not as surprise as he was with what she's about to do._

 _Does she want everyone to see her like that?_

 _Well she got a freaking sexy body – he noticed that already with her clothes on and had proven it seeing her with nothing but her panties on though what he could see was limited because of the lack of light inside the room – but she wouldn't want the world to see her like that does she? Not when she's obviously not herself._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" he asked trying hard not to look anywhere but her face. "Why are you naked?"_

 _She looked at him and the look in her eyes almost made him groan. Why does she have to look at him like she wanted to have sex with him? Damn! Must be the drug kicking in. "It's hot," she whined sexily. "There's no fresh air in here," she slurry added._

Oh yeah, it's definitely hot in here, _Gray thought as he will himself not to look down on her body. To her perky full breast and taut pink nipples or her barely covered pussy. Hell yeah he saw those with little light and what more if the room was fully bright?_

 _Gray mentally smacked himself and carefully grabbed the woman's arm. "Don't open that," he firmly said pointing at the sliding door." I'll turn on the aircon so you can wear your clothes again. Please." He guided her back to bed before turning on the aircon. Putting it on the lowest degree making the room freezing cold in no time._

 _He looked at the woman expectantly but she shook her head. "Can't," she pouted. "It's too tight."_

 _"But you can't stay like that!" he exclaimed. For the sake of his sanity she need to wear something!_

 _She shook her head like a child. "Why?" her whiny voice asked and yet still sounded so fucking sexy like a pleasurable moan._

 _"Because –" what should he say? That she need to put on her clothes before his little soldier down there explode in no time by the sight of her boobs and legs? "Look, just put on something. Here," he handed his white coat to her. "That won't be too tight and here's your water. Drink up and maybe get some sleep?" he poured water on the glass and handed it to her._

 _She took it and greedily drank it like she'd been deprived of water for so long. She sighed afterwards contentedly. "Better?"_

 _Her blue eyes looked up on him and she smiled at him before nodding her head. She had his coat clutched on her chest covering her breast but somehow that looked even more seductive than when she's all bare in his eyes._

 _"It's weird," she said a little bit clearer than before. "Really weird. It's still hot – and – and it feels like burning inside. There's something that feels like crawling under my skin."_

 _All of a sudden she stood up and she's in front of him invading his personal space. He could feel heat radiating from her towards him or was it from him towards her? He could feel it touching his skin like it was her caressing him._

 _"Why it feels like that?" she asked him in a very innocent way but there's something sensual with the way her lips moved with each word that she said. Her hand lifted on his cheek and electricity shoot over his body._

 _The hell was that?_

 _Eyes suddenly wide, the woman in front of him lifted her other hand dropping his coat on the floor and completely cupped his face in her hands. "Did you feel that?"_

 _"Feel what?"_

 _Her eyes stared hard on him, from his eyes to his lips and back again. "Dunno, it's just that it feels good."_

 _Hell yeah, it feels good being near her but also wrong. Surely she's not thinking straight. She may all of a sudden look like she's fine but she's freaking high. Her eyes were clouded and unfocused. "You know what, you just need to rest. If you don't want to get dressed just go back to bed."_

 _They need to stay away from each other. For everything that must be considered they need to be far apart. He gently pushed her back trying his best to ignore the lingering feeling of her hot skin against his equally burning flesh. He must use his head above and not the one below. Whoever this woman is and even how beautiful she is, she's not in her right mind. She's just drugged and unaware of what she's doing._

 _He on the other hand might be a little tipsy but he's still sane. He's not going to have sex with her. Not when she's burning with desire that was clearly written in her eyes for the wrong reason. She's definitely high with_ _stimulant hallucinogens. It's just the drug. She probably won't remember anything when morning comes._

 _He guided her back to bed where he tucked her in again but before he was able to move away she pulled his hand back with a force he did not expect. He lost his balance and landed on her side. "What?" he asked in a harsh way. He's starting to lose control. Damn he's a healthy hot blooded man and there beside him was a freaking hot woman almost completely naked. He's trying his best to do what was right and she's not helping._

 _"Don't leave please. I want it when you're close to me." Her voice was soft. He's not sure if it's just him or her tone actually sounded so sensual. Like she's asking him to be intimate and do all act of intimacy together._

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.

 _Holy fuck!_

 _Gray's mind almost shut down when her arms snaked around him. Damn he felt like he's a dried leaves suddenly put on fire. He could feel her naked body against his and her breath was on his neck. He could also smell her. There's a faint scent of alcohol coming from her but it's the sweet smell of fresh rain that linger on his senses. She smelled like morning showers and he found he liked it. She smelled like rain but odd enough she felt like a warm sunshine engulfing him in a comfortable cocoon of her arms._

 _His hands move on its own. He just found himself hugging her back. There were things stumbling, running and rolling in his head. Why the hell was he letting this woman cuddle with him? He's Gray and he never cuddle. He hated it actually._

 _Cuddling are for couples. They are not a couple. They don't even know each other!_

 _But she's warm. Too warm and instead of being bothered, he's starting to like it._

Who are you? _He wanted to ask. He wanted to know why she's capable of making him feel the way he's feeling but he wasn't able to. He couldn't ask her because out of the blue their lips suddenly met and they were kissing so deep they were both breathing hard when their lips parted. They looked at each other's eyes for a split second before their lips met again._

 _He moaned when he tasted her sinfully sweet lips. It was heavenly he can't do anything but deepen it. He slipped his tongue between her lips and the moan hat escaped her mouth only fuelled his need to taste more of her. Damn, the way her lips tasted could be consider a sweet sin and kissing her was a crime. It's too addicting._

 _His tongue delved inside her mouth tasting every secret part of it. Sucking and biting as their hands started to move to feel each other. His hand connected directly on her bare chest and felt her hardened nipples as he kneaded her perfect mounds._

 _"Ahh…" she huskily moaned when he pinched her nipples. "Ohhh… please." Her body pressed closer to his to the point that's she's already on top of him straddling him, her womanhood directly grinding on his still clothed hard on. He'd been raging hard for such a long time now and fuck if it didn't hurt. He need some pleasure down there._

But this is wrong! _His mind screamed at him and with all that he had in him he pushed himself away from her even before she manage to pull off his shirt. It's a wonder how he's still fully clothed when usually he'll be down to his birth suit in no time. He jumped off of the bed, his hands raking his hair violently as he tried to grip hard on his self control._

 _"Why did you stopped? Did Juvia do something wrong?"_

 _His eyes averted looking at her swollen lips. "Is that your name?" he asked just to have something to say and put his mind out of what just happened._

 _"Yes," she replied and she could have made him believe that she's sober with the way she talked but one look in her eyes told him she's still deranged. Her eyes were dark and wild with passion caused by the drug she unconsciously consumed. "Did Juvia do something wrong?"_

 _Carefully listening to her he finally heard the faint drunken tone in her voice and looking closely he could see how she's fighting the heaviness of her lids. "You did nothing wrong." No, she didn't. it was just the drug. "But you must rest."_

 _"No," she moaned. "Juvia liked the way you made me feel. It was amazing. Juvia never felt that way before. You're taking away the itchy feeling."_

 _"You're not yourself. Y—"_

 _"But Juvia wants to be closed with you. Juvia's feeling hot all over, it's annoying like something wants to burst within and you make that feeling go away. It feels good when you touched me."_

Damn! _Why does she have to say all those things? "You know what you need? A cold shower," he said after a moment of thinking. If she's feeling hot then a cold shower would help her._

 _Taking a deep breath to calm his own raging arousal and thinking of all the things that could take off his mind from the sexy and tempting woman in front of him, he thought of Natsu and Elfman and even their scary senior Laxus and his grandpa in bikini. That mental image of Makarov Dreyar in bikini made him cringed and somehow succeeded to sober him up from sexual trance. "Come, I'll make you feel better."_

 _He offered Juvia his hand and she almost jumped on him. He let that pass and guided her towards the bathroom. Once in there he pushed her under the shower. He turned it on without a word and the cold water splash on both of them making Juvia squeak._

 _"Oh, look what you did. You made Juvia all wet!"_

Urgh! What the fuck! _He knew that her words were plain innocent but his traitor body quickly responded to the dirty image that flashed in his head._ Damn. This woman would be the end of me! _He must do something to get away from her. Maybe it's time to call a friend._

 _Right! That's what he has to do. Call a female friend to attend to Juvia because his control was slowly slipping every second that passed. He took out his phone and searched through his contact. He scrolled through names and gulped when he found the one he's looking for. Erza Scarlet will surely beat the shit out of him once she knew what he's up to but he'd rather risk a good beating from her than to regret anything once Juvia's high wears off._

 _He took a deep breath and was about to make a call when a hand grabbed his phone away from him. "Juvia! Give that back to me!"_

 _She smiled sweetly t him. "You know what, you look familiar," she said while looking at him. "Juvia thinks she knows you but Juvia can't really think properly right now. Juvia just want to be close to you."_

 _"That's why you need to give me back my phone. I need to call someone to help you."_

 _Juvia violently shook her head. "No, I don't need anyone. Juvia only needs you."_

 _To Gray's utter surprise Juvia dropped the phone directly on the toilet bowl that was a feet away from the shower. She just dropped his new phone straight down the fucking toilet bowl. "What did you do?!"_

 _"Opps! Juvia's hand slipped," she said biting her lips like she's truly sorry but playfulness danced in her eyes. "How about you join Juvia in the shower? The water's good."_

 _The fuck!_

 _Was she really still drugged, high and drunk?_

 _What the hell was she up to?_

 _"Juvia really needs you," she said again her voice no longer playful or whiny. When he looked at her it was as if he looked directly in a stormy ocean. Her eyes were heavy and filled with lust. She's slightly leaning on the wall behind her and the water from the shower was still cascading down her body. She's breathing hard and fast. "Juvia don't understand. All she knew right now is that she n-needs you. There's something she need and Juvia knew only y-you can g-give it."_

 _His brows furrowed when she started to stutter and her body trembles. Was she cold? "Hey, what's going on? You're shaking?"_

 _"It really feels hot. It's making Juvia feel dizzy again," she breathed out. "M-make it g-go away."_

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _A pair of warm hands roaming his body woke Gray up from his slumber. He felt those hands touching him everywhere. On his bare chest down to his toned abdomen. He could also feel hot lips kissing his jaw. At first he thought he was dreaming but the events of the night played through his mind and he remembered where he was._

 _He's in a guest room in the Strauss Mansion and there's a party going on outside and he's with a girl named Juvia who had been drugged by Loke. He took her in that room, she stripped down to her panties earlier because she said she was feeling hot and to relieve that 'hotness' he put her in the shower and decided to call a friend of him to help them out but she dropped his phone in the toilet and then she passed out._

 _Yeah, she passed out so he took her back in the room wrapped in a clean bathrobe and tucked her in. he remembered watching her sleep but didn't knew he drifted off too. And now he's being kissed awake._

 _Gray's eyes suddenly snapped open when he realized what was happening. He found himself on the bed shirtless – he took his shirt off because it was drenched in the shower – with Juvia on top of him kissing and touching him._

 _"Juvia—" he breathed out her name when her lips trailed down her neck and she started sucking on his skin and occasionally nipping it._

 _"Hi," she greeted him in sultry voice. "You're finally awake."_

 _"What – are you doing?"_

 _Juvia lifted herself a little away from him with her hands on both side of his head supporting her weight, her hair cascading down the side of her face like a heavy curtain of fine blue and black silk. "Waking you up," she replied biting her lips as her hips moved to grind on his crotch. "Ahhh…" her eyes closed as they both felt the friction of her movements against their sex._

 _"I'm awake now," he said, not surprised that his own voice was hoarse from the lust building up inside him. "You can uhmm stop what you're doing now."_

 _"Don't you like it?"_

 _Hell he loved it! But he must control his own desire. "Not like that, but ugrhhh—" he grabbed Juvia's hips when she grinded against him once more. "—fuck! Keep doing that and I swear, you won't be able to walk straight when morning comes. I'd been controlling myself all night!"_

 _Damn! The way he tried to stop himself from ravishing her right on the bathroom floor when she said those words she said with eyes burning with lust was the hardest thing he had ever done. Good thing that she passed out because who knows what they could have done. Why the fuck was he having such a long agonizing night?_

 _"No one is stopping you."_

 _"I'm not going to fuck you when I know you're just like this because of the drug," he growled and tried to push her away. He managed to flip them over so he was on top of her but her arms were quickly clinging on his neck._

 _"Juvia knows what she's doing." Unlike earlier Juvia's eyes were more focused though the lust was still there. Gray could clearly see it because he switched on all the lights in the room before he fell asleep._

 _"If you knew, you won't be asking m—"_

 _"Juv—I want you, Gray Fullbuster."_

 _He was shocked to hear his own name from her. "How did you know me?"_

 _"Juvia do know you," she smiled playfully. "Been seeing you at school from time to time," her right hand moved to caress her face gently. "Can we please skip the talking right now? Juvia seriously need you right now. I'm quite sober but the heat and itch just won't go away. Juvia is literally burning."_

 _"It's just the drug—"_

 _"Drug or not," Juvia cut him off and pulled him closer, their lips almost touching. "I need you."_

 _All he could do when their lips touched again was close his eyes and savour the sweetness of her lips and the tingling sensation the kiss brought to his senses. He can no longer fight his own needs, not when she said he needs her and she knew what she's doing._

 _How can he still say no to her when all he could think of was the way her tongue slipped inside his mouth and how she sucked on his lower lip as their hands move to feel each other's body. It was easy for him to touch her everywhere. She's very much naked and the softness of her skin was driving him mad. With all his inhibitions gone he let his instinct rule him._

 _His hands cupped her full breast as he fought her tongue with his for dominance, nibbling and sucking, taking her all in. the feel of her mouth against his and the perfect fit of her breast on his hands. They continue to kiss as he kneaded and touched her._

 _"Ahhhh.." Juvia moaned when he kissed his way down to her neck, kissing and sucking every inch of her skin that his lips could touch. Kami she tasted so heavenly he could die making her do all those sexy sounds. His lips continued to move up to her earlobe as his right hand caressed its way down her body, sensually making its way between her thighs._

 _Juvia writhed when his fingers ghosted over her heated and soaking core. "Fuck," he panted. 'You're fucking wet baby. Did I make you this wet? Answer me!" he suddenly slipped a finger between her lips down there rubbing when she moaned but did not give him any answer. "Say it. I wanna hear you say it."_

 _"Yesss."_

 _"Yes what?"_

 _"Hmmmm ahhhh…please," she pleaded when he slipped another finger and his thumb found her clit and started to stroke it. "Yes, you made Juvia so wet."_

 _"Ohhhhh yes, please.."_

 _"Please what?"_

 _"Make Juvia yours."_

 _"What? Say it Juvia."_

 _"Fuck Ju—via."_

 _"I will," he said before claiming her lips again for a quick lustful kiss before travelling down to her perky breast and sucking on one of her pink nipples and suckling like a hungry babe. He's been craving to do that since he saw her naked earlier and no one can stop him now from doing what he want._

 _But Juvia won't let him do all the job. She herself was touching him with greed. Her soft hands caressing him in a way no other woman ever did. "Take this off," she demanded when her hands came in contact with his jeans. "Juvia wants to feel all of you."_

 _He want that too so he helped her remove the offending garment along with his boxers and his cock spring free from its prisons. Juvia gasped when she saw his manhood and her eyes widen but didn't say anything. She just grabbed him and started touching it as if she's curious with it. She experimentally wrapped her fingers around his cock and started jerking him off. It was heaven. "It's huge," she murmured against the skin of his neck before sucking him there. "Juvia wants it inside her…"_

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _Wow, so far this is the longest chapter and I'm not really sure what I did to this one. Took me two days to finish it. It's longer actually but I removed some part of it because I'm really not that confident how I wrote this supposedly lemon part. I'm sorry if it's not that good. I'll try harder next update._**

 ** _(I think I should really focus on writing angst and drama and forget all about writing a lemon. Lol!)_**

 ** _Your reviews, opinion and criticism are all welcome so fell free to let me know what you think about this chapter._**

 ** _Love lots,_**

 ** _YoseiNoAme_**


	6. Chapter 6

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Hi guys! Here I am again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and thank you for the review that you gave me. Shout out to TheUniqueFangirl – thank you for supporting my works. I'd seen your review for The Never Ending Tale – and to Jesscc98. I am really not confident with my skills on writing Lemons so you reviews are such confidence boosters! I'll try my best to make my works even better for all of you guys! You know I love you! Mwuah! \\(^ꙭ ^)/**

 **ΩΩΩ**

It's been days since Lisanna's birthday party and it's been that long too since Gray was acting different. His friends were starting to notice that there's something wrong with him. It's just that he cannot put away the memories of the night he shared with Juvia.

It's been too long – well, at least for him – since he last saw her pretty face and as much as he hated to admit it, he's longing to see her and be with her once more.

What they did that night kept haunting his dreams and he usually wakes up in the middle of the night drench in sweat and calling her name the way he did that lustful night. The memory of her kisses and caress always left him craving for her and he don't fucking know where to find her.

She's nowhere near him but she's always in his head, not leaving his thoughts like his mind was her throne or something. They only been together for a night and when he woke up the next morning she's gone and she took a part of him with her or maybe she left a big part of her deep within him so he won't ever forget her. All what he had to do was close his eyes and she'll be there in his mind's eyes. Vivid but not quite real.

She said they go to the same school but how come he never saw her even once after countless of times that he searched for her. He has no idea what was happening to him. She's driving him mad with the sensual memories she left.

The way she made him feel that night was new to him. Her warmth and the way he tried to control himself to the point of feeling physical pain in doing so were all new to him. She's the only one who made him act like that and the only one who made him feel like he literally reached the heavens above by simply making love with her.

That night when he looked in her eyes he saw raw emotions that brought him somersaulting with different emotions that he only wanted to feel if it was her making him feel that way.

It was like real genuine rapture.

That's another thing that kept on bugging him. Whenever he thinks about her he just can't label what they had to be just a night full of wild fucking and mind blowing sex. Even to him, putting it that way seemed so wrong. It's like what they did was nothing else but making love when they actually barely knew each other. All he knew was her name and that she smells like fresh rain and felt like warm morning sun. It may seem odd to combine rain and sun in discretion of someone but that's exactly what she was like to him. That's how he saw her.

He wanted to know how was she after what happened between them. He's feeling guilty not because he took her virginity but because she might be regretting everything.

She might have said she wanted what happened between them but he's not completely sure if that was her talking or her barely sober self suffering under the influence of the drug. He needs to see her, talk to her to know what was she really thinking that night.

But where could he find her?

All he knew was her name and what she looks like that night and no one can tell him who the girl he had a one night with was. He can't really actually ask his friends specially the girls because they'll surely won't stop bugging him about it.

He just wanted to see her again but he didn't know how.

The need to see her again and to now her was just too strong that he's no longer his usual self. He's not one to care about someone he had a drunken sex with and definitely not one to make a fool out of himself looking round the campus searching for a girl like he's crazy.

Gray irritably sighed. Again he was in Magnolia University, the school he and his friends attended, and just like the day before he was aimlessly walking around looking for a young woman with the bluest pair of eyes, long blue and black hair and the sexiest legs ever.

Was she lying when she said they go at the same school?

But then how come she knew him and he never knew her before the party?

Surely he can't just forget about her. She's the kind of girl that is hard not to notice.

Only a fool won't take a double look on her.

His musings were interrupted when he felt someone bump into him from the back followed by snickering of some students from behind him. With a frown he looked back and saw a girl with big and thick eye glasses just right behind him sitting on the ground, her books scattered all around her.

From the looks of it the girl accidentally bumps into him and that was ridiculous. He's a big guy –not the giant-like big like Elfman but still he's tall – and it's impossible that she didn't saw him. With him very much noticeable and her big eye glasses she must be really clumsy or plain stupid. "Will you look where you're going, four eyes," he scorned at her. His having a bad day and he's really annoyed from lack of sleep and he got no patience right at that moment to deal with a clumsy student. His attention shifted to the other students who were still laughing at the nerd who's now gathering her things. "And you," he addressed a particular group. "Don't you have any other things to do other than to make fun of other people?"

Tch. How he hates bullies. Not that he's a real good guy but he's not one to make fun of strangers and obviously more inferior people. Those good or nothing bullies, they just want to make fun of other people when on the first place they're the ones with issues with themselves. He looked down at the nerd girl again to offer her his hand and that's when he noticed that she looked familiar. The way she looked at him through her thick glasses made him think that she had seen her before. "Hey, you're –" he paused looking harder on her trying to recall her name and where he had seen her first.

He knew that he knows her. He just know it. He can feel that he knows her but not quite sure how and where he first met her.

"Damn, I can't remember your name but you are my friends' friend right?" Right? That's why she's familiar. He had seen her before with Lucy and Levy. She's that transfer student from Oak Town. The one who's always hanging out with the girls. He remembered Erza saying that this bluenette was quite a genius.

She's a friend of some of her friends, that's all.

But why does he feel like there's more to her than being someone he knew through a mutual friend?

Through her thick eye glasses she looked at him and nodded. "H-Hai!"

Gray's eyes widened when he heard that small voice of her. Just the faint sound of it brought him back to Lisanna's party and into the room where he had the so far most amazing night of his life. He could never forget that voice. It was the sweet, angelic voice that screamed his name over and over again everytime he brought her to the edge of ecstasy.

With his searching eyes he looked deeply into her, taking in all of her. The color of her hair, her cat-like eyes that was so hard to look at through her eyeglasses and the shape of her lips. Damn! He would know those lips anywhere. He's very much familiar with it.

Gray swallowed hard at the sight of those lips. Just looking at it could make him vividly recall how good it was when those pink lips were erotically dancing with his own or making him moan as it kissed and sucked his cock into bliss.

"Y-you—"

"G-gomen—" the bluenette interrupted him as she suddenly stood straight and bowed at him. "J-Juvia didn't mean to bump into you," she said and it was all what he needed to confirm his suspicion. She's the only one he knew who talked in third person and her name's quite unique so it's very rare to have someone else have the same one. "J-Juvia's really s-sorry."

"Wait!"

He tried to stop her but she suddenly bolted away even before he could gather his wits and was quickly running away from him. But his name wasn't Gray Fullbuster if he's just going to let her get away. He didn't look for her like a mad man just to lose the chance to finally talk to her.

Now it's clear to him why he can't find her anywhere he looked because she's roaming around just under his noise. Disguised in that nun-like clothes of her and her beautiful face hidden behind that thick eyeglasses of her.

Juvia Lockser.

Now he remembered her name.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Juvia mechanically moved her body as she made her way to her next class. She's not really in the mood to be up and about that day but she can't neglect her studies just because. She got loads of things to do and she better finish those in time and so there she was walking like a dead brain zombie among the busy crowd of Magnolia University.

She wasn't paying much attention to where she's going and missed the figure standing her way and it was too late for her to stop. She bumped to the stranger and she heard some of the student who saw what happened snickered when all her books fell on the ground just as her bum hit the dusty ground.

Right!

Just exactly what she needed at that time. Some jerks who got nothing better to do but wait for other people to do something to humiliate themselves and make fun of them. She's very much acquainted to them for being one of the campus nerd. She secretly rolled her eyes with the thought.

"Will you look where you're going, four eyes!"

Her hands that were frantically moving to collect her books froze and her back went rigid when that baritone voice rang in her ears. She literally held her breath and wished that she's just dreaming because that voice was too familiar. She knew who owned that voice and she don't know what to do. _This can't be happening!_ Her mind screamed.

She was frozen on her spot as she heard him lash out to the students who were watching her. Her mind was in chaos as she worriedly thinks of a way to be out of his sight in flash. He just can't see her, but that was a little too late for that.

With her heart hammering inside her chest like it's going to burst from the dreadful anticipation she slowly lifted her face to look up on the guy she bumped into. _This must be Juvia's worst day ever;_ she silently told herself when her cerulean eyes met the familiar cobalt blue gaze that had been haunting her dreams for days now.

It's definitely him!

Gray Fullbuster was really there in flesh standing in front of her – no – he's looking intently at her like he's trying to figure out who she is.

The recognition that flashed in his eyes almost killed Juvia on the spot but she was able to breathe again when he started talking and said that he remembered her as his friend's friend. But though he said those words her relief was short live because his eyes were still upon her like he's still trying to recall her.

 _Please Kami, don't let him recognize Juvia!_ She silently prayed.

But Juvia knew her prayer wasn't heard when she stupidly opened her mouth out of panic. She saw it all in his eyes how he recognized her voice. It was like watching a curtain being lifted and a clear view something you'd been anticipating to see to finally be revealed.

Instantly she knew that he remembered her not as someone some of his friends hang around with but as someone he had an affair with. Looking at his eyes was like watching what she was trying to forget happened right before her eyes once more. The way the color of his eyes changed brought her back to that night full of uninhibited passion she shared with him.

There it was in his eyes again, the licking fire of lust that burned them together and just a glimpse of it in his eyes was enough to stir the now familiar heat she learned to associate with the memory of him and the things he did to her. The only difference was he's actually there only a feet away from her.

Yeah. She remembered. At first she only recalled fragments of what they did together but the longer she tried to remember what she did that night the clearer it became to her that she practically threw herself in his arms almost begging him to take her because for the first time that night she was feeling no inhibition, she was free and she was with someone she'd been eyeing on since her first day in Magnolia University.

But those were just mistakes or at least she wanted to think that way though she knew she was just fooling herself. She wanted what happened. She was drugged, sure, but she knew what she was doing. She knew it was him.

Juvia was trying to burry those memories at the back of her mind just like what she told herself she would do when she went home that morning after she woke up beside the famous Gray Fullbuster naked on the bed with her but it was hard. He was her first and what they did was wonderful as far as she could remember. She didn't even know he would recognise her. She's a universe apart from what she looked like that night.

It didn't took a lot of effort to stay out of sight of this man for days because she knew that he would remember her differently from what she really looked like but that seemed to be untrue now. And the thought of him not giving a damn about what happened was way too far from the reality he's seeing in his eyes. He looked like he's surprise and glad at the same time he finally found her, like he really wanted to see her.

No. it's not her he wanted to see. If he's looking, probably he's trying to find the girl he was with that night and she's not that girl. The Juvia he was with wasn't her. That Juvia was confident and has no inhibition contrary to who she was – the shy, inferior Juvia.

Without the drug she had that night she won't be that girl she's seeing herself to be in his eyes.

With that in mind she did what was seemed to be the most logical thing to do at that time. She bowed her head, said her apology for bumping into him and dashing off away from her as fast as she could never looking back even after hearing him calling after her.

No. He's not calling for her. He's calling for his little nymph Juvia that he met at the party, not for Juvia Lockser that he met and ignored few months ago when Lucy Heartifilia introduced her to him.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Tada! Another chapter done and I'm finally going down the path this story should take ^_^!**

 **It's not as long as the previous one but not as short as the first chapters so I hope you don't mind. I'll try to make it longer next time. Right now I'm kinda being pulled into another story world. I'm going to work on "Please Stay" because I suddenly found the momentum to continue it just the way I did with this one. I hope once I resumed posting updates on it you'll support it the way you did with my other works.**

 **And before I forgot, I want to know what you think of this! Please – and I mean it, I am begging to know what you think! Leave a review below. You have no idea what wonders your reviews can do! It really motivates me to update faster than ususal!**

 **P.S.**

 **If ever you are using Buzz Launcher for your Smart or Android phones you may want to try the theme I made. I was entirely a GrUvia inspired theme and I'm planning to make more once I'm finally able to log in again because unfortunately Google won't let log in on Buzz.**

 **Love Lots,**

 **YoseiNoAme**

 **P.P.S**

 **I hope that you don't mind that this Fic is not your usual GrUvia flavoured story where Juvia always run after Gray and Gray always ignore her. It's kind of the other way around and OOC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't able to post anything at all yesterday because I had my job training and I was really tired and drained I had no energy to write what I planned to write. I actually had to choose one among the three updates I wanted to post and ended up still writing Midnight Memories and maybe I'll work on the other two later on if I still got time. Ideas kept on popping in my head and I have a very limited time at my disposal as of now. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are amazing. I love you so muuuuuch!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _He just tasted so good but she knew that it's wrong and she no longer wanna be right._

 _Those were what running in Juvia Lockser's mind when she woke up in that unfamiliar room for the first time. She was feeling dizzy and really hot for some reason. At first she was disoriented to where she was but then the memories of what happened in the maze garden and in the shower vaguely played through her mind._

 _She recalled in when she drank the liquor that the orange haired guy gave to her. Afterwards she headed outside to do something she cannot recall and then everything went indistinguishable to her hazed mind. The next thing she knew she was in a room all alone and she felt like she's burning. It was like her skin was on fire and the tiny dress she was wearing was so suffocating. So she did what was the most logical thing she could think of at that time. She undressed and tried looking for a window to get some fresh air. That's when someone came in the room. It was dark and she can't see him but his voice was familiar._

 _He stopped her from opening the sliding door she saw and tried to convince her to put her dress back on but she didn't like to. It's too hot and the reality that she's almost naked in front of a man was way too far from her consciousness. She just want some relief. She needs to get rid of the heat because it's choking her like invisible hands around her neck._

 _She remembered how he covered her with his coat, his scent engulfing her senses and for some unknown reason the heat she's feeling increased. Now it was like a complete raging fire burning her down quick and fast and she really need to douse it off._

 _But she was caught off guard and confused when the man's skin accidentally touched her when he guided her back to bed. She felt a sensation that sent sweet shivers down her spine. It was abrupt but very much welcome. She wanted to feel it again so she grabbed him and the next thing she knew they were kissing and he just tasted like sin itself._

 _She knew tasting him was wrong but can't let go._

 _He was so addicting to her senses._

 _This guy was making her feel hotter than she already felt but somehow in a good way especially when he started touching her. Oh kami, those caresses were just so exhilarating in a way she could no longer explain. His lips and hands, his kisses and touch were her undoing._

 _His hands were all over her and that's exactly what her body wanted. She knew she wasn't thinking straight but the sensations he awakened within her was too strong that it defies every notion of what was right and wrong. What was sane and not._

 _But he suddenly stopped. She didn't know why and so he asked him if she did something wrong. He said she need to rest but she's certain that's not what she need. He is what she need and she's sure he needed her too. She felt it when he touched her._

 _When he offered her his hands and said he's gonna make her feel good she quickly grabbed it and was shock when all of a sudden she felt water raining down on her. The cold water smacked some senses back to her and her unfocused eyes stilled looking straight at him._

 _He was saying something to himself like he's having an internal battle with his own thoughts and she's looking at him, really looking at him. She's not paying attention to anything but his face. It was bright in the bathroom and she could finally see the face of the man taking care of her._

 _It was him._

 _She smiled sweetly to him eying the phone he suddenly took out from his pocket. She wonders who was he gonna call? Was he going to call someone to help him with her? Nuh! She didn't like the idea."You know what, you look familiar," she said still looking at him before snatching the phone away from him. "Juvia thinks she knows you but Juvia can't really think properly right now. Juvia just want to be close to you." sure her mind was a little foggy but she knew him._

 _It. Was. Him._

 _The guy from school that Lucy once introduced to her. The guy who she cannot forget. He's the one who made her heart skipped a beat for the first time when he looked at him with those cobalt blue eyes. He's the Varsity Hockey Team Captain, Gray Fullbuster. The high and mighty Fullbuster guy that called her Nerdy when she tried talking to him._

 _Great! She's in a bathroom, soaking wet and freaking naked with her snob crush!_

 _Gray tried to get his phone from her but she shook her head and was quick to drop it to the toilet bowl. She don't give a fuck if it's the latest model of the most expensive cell phone brand. She could buy him hundreds of those if he want. She just want to spend some times with him. She wanted to be with him because that's the only time she's not too shy to be in his presence. She Wanted to cherish it and so she told him but the dizziness and heat came back again._

 _Then she passed out!_

 _That was at least a couple of hours ago._

 _Juvia was awake again and unlike before she's no longer dizzy but the heat was still there. Now that her mind was no longer spinning like earlier she already knew what was happening to her. It was the drug making her feel – or rather making her feel no inhibitions at all. It was the drug that made her do the things she did earlier and it must be the drug too that making her not feel any remorse about her previous actions towards Gray Fubuster who was there laying on the bed with her._

 _He just tasted so good but she knew that it's wrong and she no longer wanna be right._

 _Damn right!_

 _Just thinking about the things that happened between them in a short span of time made her feel burning all over again._

 _There he was half naked beside here, the only thing separating them was a pillow he must have put there to create some boundaries, breathing peacefully like a sexy sleeping god. Juvia groaned when she felt liquid fire pooling between her thighs._

 _Fine, she's quiet and shy most of the time but she's not a fool! She knew what she's feeling._

 _She's fucking horny with all those recollection of them kissing, him touching her everywhere and whatever drug she had its intensifying what she's feeling. The memory of his hand on her pussy left her craving more of his burning caresses._

 _Her eyes landed on his face and she had to bit her lips when the heat she was feeling started to boil within her. She knew she must leave but her body was screaming no and a part of her was liking the way she was feeling._

 _It must be the drug but she liked how it made her feel a little bit bolder, a little bit sexier than she knew she was. Maybe that was why she leaned over him, closed her eyes and claimed his lips. Her hands travelled from his chest down his abdomen moving farther down to the waistband of his jeans._

 _It was liberating._

 _She might regret everything when morning comes but damn tonight she just want to be his._

 _She just want to live, even for just o night, on the wilder side. Do wild, naughty things with him._

 _With her Gray._

 _She knew if she played her part right he would be hers and she would be his._

 _Even just for a night._

Just this once, _Juvia told herself before completely throwing herself on top of him._

 _She'll think tomorrow because tonight all she would do was live her secret dream and collect sweet and sensual midnight memories of them as two souls lost in shared ecstasy…_

Juvia's eyes shot open as the dream she was having completely vanished while the sound of her alarm utterly pulled her back to reality. She blinked several times just to fully see that she's in her dorm room alone and not back in the Strauss Mansion with Gray.

She was breathing hard and sweating bullets from her dream or should she say memory of the night she had with Gray and it left her feeling hot and needy.

Putting her palms on her face she sighed heavily as she felt the growing moisture between her legs. It's the same as always whenever she would dream about what happened that night since she remembered what they did. She would always wake up feeling horny and craving for his touch.

Who would have thought that her, the shy and nerdy Juvia Lockser, will ever have those erotic dreams. She herself never knew that she was capable of actually being sexually involved anyone especially with her crush. Sure she's as normal as everyone who have their fantasy but compare to what she experienced that night in the hands of the man who she had been admiring from afar, her fantasies were quite tame. What they did will pass as a pornographic material with triple X label. She was a virgin but they did it like pros. It must be Gray and his natural talent in bed that led her inner erotic self to come out.

Ah, the things they did…the things he made her do, quite willingly to her embarrassment, were beyond her. Good thing she was under the influence of a drug or she won't be able to live through it. Well, at least she did those with someone she liked.

 _But he doesn't like Juvia…The real Juvia,_ her mind whispered.

With face flushed hard, Juvia groaned loudly. Now she's not just horny from the dream , she is now very fucking horny and all of a sudden frustrated with the unwanted negative thought that she found herself slipping one hand passed the waistband of her pajama bottoms and underneath her soaking panties trying to find some release for her lustful need and diversion of her contemplation .

It's not the first time she's going to touch herself since that night. Actually she'd been doing that quite a lot lately because she can't just ignore the burning itch in her core. _Maybe Juvia became a complete pervert after losing her virginity in such a wild way,_ she thought to herself as she bit her lower lip to avoid moaning out loud when her middle finger slip between her wet pussy lips.

Her eyes tightly shut as she basked on her own wetness. It felt good but not as good as she can remember when it was Gray's hand playing with her pussy with a satisfied smirk on his face as he did it.

"Ahhhhh…." A stifled moan escaped her lips when her thumb ghosted over her clit. The hand she wasn't using found its way from where it lay on her forehead to her open mouth when she slipped another finger inside her core. She sucked of her fingers as she finger-fucked her soaking pussy.

Two fingers were first gently massaging her pussy lips until it was no longer enough and she slipped it both inside her, frantically moving it in and out while she rubbed her thumb on her clit in sync. In her mind she was imagining it was Gray doing it to her. That it was his thick, long and callused fingers making her squirm as she ride a roller coaster of pleasure. She felt herself nearing the edge of her climax and within just a few strokes she came hard.

She was shivering and panting as a flash of memory played through her mind's eyes…

 _"Ahhhhh," Juvia was panting and writhing as her mind tried to grasp the mind blowing pleasure Gray was making her feel at that moment. He was there between her wide open legs, his left hand hooked on one of her legs and the other one doing wonders on her very wet pussy._

 _He just made her cum several times with his huge cock and now there he goes again doing God knows what with her with his fingers dipped deep within her moving inside her like he's scratching her inner walls and from time to time doing a scissor motion inside and everytime it was driving her mad with pleasure. "Grayyy—ahhhh…..please"_

 _There was a satisfied smirked on his face as he watched her come undone in his hands and the feral flint of his now lust-filled eyes were only adding to her already highly enhanced sexual sensitivity. "Please what, my little nymph?" he asked in a dark sexy way, the motion of his fingers inside her suddenly slowed to her frustration._

 _"Damn it! Stop teasing Juvia," she growled as she tried to buck her hips but he pinned her down firmly. "Ohhh…please," she pleaded again."_

 _Gray dramatically sighed. "I already asked you, Juvia. Just tell me what it is that you want?" he asked again putting pressure on her clit that almost –almost pushed her over the edge._

 _"Fuck! Ahhhh… please just let Juvia cum already!"_

 _The smirked on his face widened as she felt his fingers moved again, faster than before and his thumb working its magic again against her sensitive bundle of pleasure. "As you wish, little nymph," he said before flicking his thumb one last time and she came gushing on his hands. Hot sticky white cum flowed out of her cunt and to his hand._

 _Gray hummed at the sight of his handy work and shamelessly brought his drenched fingers in his mouth while his eyes stared back at her with dark passion dancing in his orbs as he sucked his fingers clean of her essence. "Delectable," he hummed still looking at her. "Wanna try it?"…_

Juvia tightly shut her eyes.

How can she stop thinking about Gray when all she could see whenever she closed her eyes were the things they did and anywhere she go it's as if she could still feel his touch?

Would there be a way for her to escape the memories that on the first place she actually wanted to have?

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _-/-_**

 ** _Okay!_**

 ** _That was I don't know. I think it really sucks!_**

 ** _I just want to have a sensual but not totally love crazed Juvia perspective of what happened so I can continue with the plot and I don't know where this one came from. Tell me what you think because I'm definitely lost when it comes to things like this! And I know I kinda cut it in a frustrating way but urgh! I'm having a hard time with lemons so bear with me please!_**

 ** _I need your review so please let me know your opinion and I think I will accept prompts or requests for what will happen next just to spice thins up and to challenge myself._**

 ** _Yours Truly_**

 ** _YoseiNoAme_**

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _My story The Never Ending Tale is coming to its conclusion and I'm working on the finishing details I think there's at least four to five more chapters to go with it so please be patient with that one. Thank you!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Sighs of relief could be heard inside the classroom when Professor Gildarts Clive finally – after almost an hour of class over time – dismissed his class. Juvia quickly gathered her stuffs. It's been such a long day and she's itching to take a long bath to relax herself and finally hit the bed because she definitely need a good rest.

Professor Gildarts' class was her last for that day and it was torture. He all of a sudden gave a test and obviously no one was prepared but she did manage anyway but most of the class didn't. They had an earful from the Prof for not listening in his class and not studying the topics so they ended up discussing the topics they already had before continuing to the new one resulting to the extension of their original class allotted time.

To her surprise, when she went out of the classroom there was a tall figure of a man leaning on the wall near the door, obviously waiting for someone but the classroom was already deserted. When she recognized who was it she already knew that she was that someone he was waiting for.

"Fullbuster-san." She muttered.

The side of Gray Fullbuster's lips lifted on what could be considered as a smile if it wasn't for the arrogance written all over his face when he looked at her. "You do know me then, Lockser."

Who doesn't know him? She wanted to say that but did not. "Of course," she said in a monotone. "We met the other day and you are Levy-chan's friend."

"Is that so? Are those the only reasons why you know me? How about what happened between us?"

No longer surprise that he's going to say that, Juvia maintained an impassive face. Gray already asked her or should she say almost harass her about that when they accidentally bumped into each other the other day and he followed her. She denied what he claimed and there's no way she'll admit anything to him now.

She may be thinking and dreaming about it all the time and touching herself with the thoughts of it for Mavis' sake but she knew damn well that it was just a one night stand. Whatever Gray's reason for wanting to do more about it, as he said the last time they talk, it has nothing to do with her. He's probably just interested with the girl he was with that night but that girl was only a version of her that might not come out again. Not in front of him at least.

Juvia thought she would be able to escape him that quickly and that he would not bother her about it anymore because she already made it clear that she can't remember anything about what he was talking about. Don't men always the one that insist on forgetting what happened after a one night stand?

"Look, Juvia know you because of Levy-chan before we met at the party." That was true. Levy did introduce the two of them but he seemed not too keen about knowing her more that time so what changed now? "And about what happened, Juvia don't remember it. Juvia was drunk or maybe even high or stoned or whatever you call it." That was partly true and not a complete lie. She truly did not remember anything when she woke up next to him that morning. She was shocked, hanged over and disoriented. It took her a whole day trying to remember everything before what happened that night became clear to her and he doesn't need to know that anymore.

"You knew me even before the party," he breathed out rather harshly. "You even said my name – hell you screamed my name each and every single time that I made you cum. How come you did not recognize me when you woke up next to me?"

"Juvia doesn't know what you are talking about!" she said indignantly and a little mortified with what he said. Didn't he have any shame? Did he really have to say those out loud? What if someone heard it? "She can't remember anything that happened that night. She just woke up with a stranger with her in bed and that's that," she added almost like a whisper as she looked around them. Luckily since it's almost evening not too many students were lurking around.

"I don't believe you. If you don't remember anything why did you run off the other day?" he insisted.

"The other day? You mean when Juvia bumped into you? Well Juvia do have a class at that time and she's running late. You can even confirm that to Professor Gildarts because he gave Juvia an earful for being late and I was late because of you," she fired back.

"This is absurd. How can you not know that it was me? Didn't you say you woke up with a guy sleeping next to you, didn't you saw my face?"

Juvia made a face before she lashed out at him. "You seemed quite happy drooling – and Juvia means literally drooling – over the pillow that she had no chance to see any face so how would Juvia knew it was you?"

Talking to him was getting more exhausting than the torture class she just had.

"This is really ridiculous," Gray unbelievingly huffed looking at her like she's a very confusing puzzle piece. "How can you not even show any hint that you feel even a slight remorse or any feeling about what happened? Juvia I took your virginity."

"What's the matter with that? Women and young girls lose their virginity every single second that passed. Right now someone is being deflowered by anyone who-knows-where and that's a normal thing. Biologically natural when you put a male and a female in a sexually stimulating environment alone, that's how living being procreates." The way she said that with straight face irked Gray but what she said next annoyed him to the core. "Why do you care so much about Juvia's virginity? Juvia does not care at all."

Of course she cared about it but there's nothing she could do now. Even if she cried an entire ocean over it there's no way she can have it back again.

What gone is gone.

"So it's just ' _Biologically'_ natural thing to do?" he reiterated her words with his hands raised and making invisible quotation sign in the air. "Now miss four-eyed-smarty-pants just considered losing her _purity_ as just simply part of science or whatever?"

Juvia's jaw clenched. This guy was slowly getting under her skin and down directly to her nerves in the most irritating way. "Given that Juvia is a nerd but Juvia's not stupid or naïve and definitely not a narrow minded. Proven that we had a one night stand. It had been good and mind blowing as you said," she said imitating the way he drew quotation in the air before continuing. "But it's done. It's over the very moment we woke up that morning."

"Don't you even want t—"

"Juvia don't!" she cut him off. "Whatever it is, Juvia is not interested." There's no point for them to do anything about what happened. It's done and they can't change it anymore. She already lost her virginity, he already had her. It would be better if they're just going to go on with their lives. Separately.

What happened that night could be considered as a learning experience for both of them. A reminder that not all virgins who had a one night stand will demand something from the guy who popped her cherry and at least now she knew that not all men were okay with sleeping with a stranger and just shrugs it off the next morning. Sadly she knew that there's nothing good for her to get from what they shared that night but memories. Gray and her – even if Gray insisted it – can't work it out or try to make something out of it as he suggested the first time they talked. She knew he's just feeling guilty and that he's seeing her as someone else and not as who she really is.

Actually, she's glad he's putting an effort but that's how far she would allow herself to feel. She already like the guy and she should not encourage herself to fall even more. A him and her together just spells trouble.

"What if you are pregnant!?" Gray blurted out in frustration. The way she was looking at him like she seriously don't give a shit or what-so-ever about what happened to them was annoying – no – it's infuriating!

His words caught her off guard. _What if she's pregnant?_ She never thought about that possibility. Her hand that was not holding her books automatically moved down to her flat tummy. "T-that's i-impossible!" oh how she wished it is impossible. "It was just a one night stand. There's—"

It was him who cut her off that time. "Sure thing, babe," he smirked, glad to see that he was able to get through her unnerving stoic façade. "That was only a one night stand as you want to put it, but, we did the act more than once. We fucked like rabbits that night, my little nymph. You're quite into it – insisting it if I must say. You – no – we were insatiable. I'm pretty sure I cum inside you more than twice and the other shots went directly down your throa—"

"Shut up!"

Juvia's books went flying towards Gray's direction.

Kami! That dirty mouth of his! Can't he just keep those details on his own? Does he really have to humiliate her like that? Remembering the things she did that night was fine but him telling it to her like he's talking about what he had for lunch was upsetting. But deep within her, Juvia's starting to feel weird again as an image of him on top of her flashed in her mind. She self-loathingly scolded herself in her head.

"Oh, you're blushing," his smirk evilly widened. "That's quite similar to the way you were blushing when I was deep inside your sweet little p—"

"You jerk!" without her books to throw at him Juvia's hand lifted up to hit him but he was quick to grab it and he pulled her close to him.

Dammit! He was laughing.

Laughing at her!

He's freaking making fun of her and she's letting him do it. He's practically having fun humiliating her and he's thoroughly enjoying it.

"Hey, chill. Don't stress yourself, you know, little Fullbuster might be already growing inside your tummy. We don't want to distress our child, do we?" he said pushing her against the wall he was leaning on earlier. His hand was holding hers and the other one gently caressing her stomach.

"There. Is. No. child. I am not pregnant!"

"You can't be so sure." His voice dropped an octave as he whispered those words near her left ear, his breath fanning the skin on her neck and she gasped unwontedly. "I'm a healthy young man who is very much capable of impregnating a healthy young woman."

Damn. She could already feel her body turning against her with their proximity and that's no time for her to be fucking turned on. He's obviously manipulating her and she must do something. "I told you, I'm not pregnant!" she hissed trying to sound as angry as she thinks she was as she tried to struggle away from him.

"Hmmmm," he hummed closing the distance between his burning lips and her earlobe. It took all that she got not to moan as he slowly licked her there. "Now, that's a reaction," he murmured only making her feel more sexually agitated with what he's doing to her. "You're angry or at least you tried to act like you are angry. Probably just annoyed and maybe a little eager to hit me – you are now bitching at me. That's what I expected from you on the first place. Damn, you should be raising hell by now. I took your virginity and to top it all, I had unprotected sex with you."

"I told you – " she tried to say it strongly as she can but ended up gasping her words when Gray pushed his body closer to her leaving no space between them.

"You were saying?"

"I don't care about what happened and I don't remember it!"

She felt the smile that broke on his lips. "Do you know that you stop talking in third person whenever you lose your concentration? I quite like it whenever I was able to make you talk like that but the way you originally talk is cute – hot actually when you're high with pleasure."

Juvia tried to free herself again but Gray was holding her too tight and she's slowly giving in with his now obvious seduction and she loathed herself for it. "What do you really want?"

"I want you to admit that you remember it. That you really knew what you were doing that night," he quickly replied. "And if you honestly don't remember then I'll make you remember every single thing that we did, from the way we kissed to how I made you yearn for more."

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter. If there's any error that I missed let me know along with your opinion by dropping a review below!_**

 ** _To all those who read, followed, favorited and reviewed this fanfictionthank you soooooooooo much. It all matters to me and I'll do my best to make this story better so please don't ever get tired of supporting me and y works._**

 ** _I love you all!_**

 ** _Sincerely yours,_**

 ** _YoseiNoAme_**


	9. Chapter 9

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _Hello guys. Forgive me for not updating the past few days. I was so busy with work and review for my licensure examination. It had been a very busy week and I still have to attend my review class tomorrow but I made a promise so here it is. I hope you like it._**

 **ΩΩΩ**

"Lockser."

Juvia froze when she heard someone called her name as she was walking on the hallway of the almost deserted building and that someone is the last person on earth that she wanted to see right now. Hell, she wish to never see that person again but that seemed impossible because as she stood frozen on her spot she could feel him coming closer to her.

It's been days since they last seen each other and she was starting to think that he would no longer show himself to her and she was actually feeling thankful for that but not anymore.

 _What does he want this time?_ She's dreading to answer her own question because the last time they talked he made it clear what he wanted from her. He wants her to remember.

Gray Fullbuster wants her to remember the night which she actually can perfectly recall but she won't let him know that. His words from their last encounter replayed in her head and she felt goose bumps creeping on her skin. The danger and seduction lacing his voice that time made her feel bother and tingly in a dangerous way.

She knew associating herself to this man is dangerous. It's not good for her. It will never be good for her.

Gathering all her strength, Juvia perfectly masked the agitation she was feeling with a polite smile the very moment Gray face became visible in front of her. "Fullbuster-san." _Kami, why is he too close? Juvia can practically feel him breathing!_ "Do you need anything?"

Damn. He's too close and she can smell his natural manly scent and it's stirring something inside her and all of a sudden the world around her faded into a distant buzz as her attention focused solely on him and the way he was looking at her. Keeping a straight face with their proximity was such a hard task.

"Ain't Fullbuster-san too formal?" he asked after a moment of looking at her intently like he's studying her looks carefully. Like there's anything interesting about the way she looked. She's just her usual self. Plain and boring.

"You just called Juvia by her surname so what's wrong with the way I called you? Juvia's just being polite."

A smirk lifted the side of his lips and playfulness dance in his eyes and she held her breath. He's acting weird. From the short time the she knew him through their mutual friends she knew that he's usually stoic and serious if not grumpy towards his friends and anyone all the time. What changed now?

"Oh, is that so?" there's laughter in his voice as he spoke. "But I don't like it when you're polite." Gray leaned towards her, his face just an inch away from hers making her gasp. "I like it better when you're wild," his voice drop an octave as his hand lifted up and touched her blushing cheek, "and naughty. Panting and sweaty underneath my body."

Fudge! God knows how much she wanted to run away from this man but all what she was capable to do was gulp and closed her eyes. Jeez, this man was playing with her and she should be pushing him away but her body liked the feel of the heat radiating from him. Good thing she just came out from her last class and was on her way back to her dorm. The campus was almost deserted because it's almost dark and everyone was starting to go back home or go anywhere away from the campus just like before when he first talked to her after what happened between them. She doesn't want anyone to see them. She doesn't like to be involved in any rumors starring her and him. He's such a popular boy that belongs to the popular group and she's just a nobody who wants to keep it that way.

What he was making her feel was really bad for her. He's making her feel feelings she should never feel.

"Please," there was very little strength in her voice as she spoke. Her voice was actually shaking for unknown reason. "Just leave Juvia alone. If you're only going to talk about what we talked the last time just forget it. You won't get anything from Juvia. Why can't you just get over it?"

That's the best thing to do about it. Just forget about what happened and they could move on with their lives. What they shared in that drunken night was already part of the past and she do not wish to keep reeling on it.

"I don't want to," he said in stern voice and a glint of something dark flashed in his eyes. "I won't forget about it. Never." She gasped again when he pushed her against the nearby wall.

"Why?" she helplessly asked when he pinned her on the wall, his eyes intently on hers. His hands on her shoulders were like live wires sending electric shocks through the thick material of her long sleeved dress.

All of a sudden she was more aware of how close they were. His body pressing on hers and his breath fanning her neck when he leaned in to whisper on her ear. "Because you are hard to forget. What you did to me were unforgettable, babe. You enchanted me, little nymph."

She caught her breath and her lips parted when his lips made contact with her skin and she felt unusually more alive. His hot wet mouth sucking on her skin turned her knees into jelly and she had no other choice but to cling on his shoulder for leverage.

Her eyes shut and all what she could think of was the sensation he was stirring inside her and she felt like she's back on that night she gave herself to him. The feeling was so overwhelming and nothing mattered but his lips on her skin and his hands that now wrapped around her. She's inside the fold of his arms and she wanted to stay there. She liked how secure she felt as he held her close.

"G-Gray-"her eyes opened wide and she panted when his lips moved. She heard him hummed as he kissed his way up to his earlobe suckling on it that almost set her on fire. "Ahhhh… w—what are yo-u ohh doing?" she managed to ask as she bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning.

"Doing what I promised to you," he replied in a very hoarse voice. "Reminding you of the pleasure we shared." His playful kiss travelled to her jaw line and up until it reached the corner of her lips. "I am going to remind you of how good it was that you will want to do it over and over and over again."

Somehow she saw it coming or maybe she wasn't surprised when his lips finally claimed hers because she was anticipating it and craving the taste and feel of those sinfully sweet lips. Her eyes slowly closed as she savor the feeling that was way too familiar to her. He felt and tasted just like as she remembered. Sweet as sin. Delectable like a forbidden fruit she's not supposed to taste. It was addicting.

Her lips parted when she felt him biting on and sucking on it. His tongue quickly invaded the inside of her mouth leaving nothing inside untouched, tasting every corner of her mouth as she tried hard not to reciprocate what he's doing and damn it was so hard not to. Juvia just found herself returning the kiss, her hands on his hair pulling him closer to her.

"Hmmmm," she moaned when he bit her lower lip again a tugging on it before sucking it hard.

"Damn," he murmured when their lips parted for a moment before he resumed kissing her. "God, Juvia you have no idea how much I wanted to taste you again. You're fucking driving me nuts!" he said, his forehead against hers. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I-I d-don't know," she stuttered completely blown away. "Was it bad?" she innocently asked that made him laugh a little.

"Bad? Damn! You have no idea how fucking good it is for me," he chuckled claiming her lips again. "You're just so irresistible."

Her eyes stared at his dark blue eyes trying to see for herself what he's thinking but she could not see anything in his dark orbs aside from longing and desire the she never knew a man would ever feel towards her. It's the same expression she could remember. She wondered if he's seeing her or the side of her he was able to see that night.

Suddenly she felt dejected with that thought.

"T-this is wrong," she heard herself said as she averted his eyes. "Please, just let Juvia go."

 **Confusion** flooded his eyes. "What? Why?" Gray don't understand. She responded to his advances just a little while ago so what the fuck got into her? Didn't Juvia enjoy what they just did the way he did? Fuck! This woman was driving him crazy for days. He tried not to see her but he can't. She's always haunting him everytime he closes his eyes. He's no longer himself. The memory of how she felt against him and how sweet her lips tasted made him crave to taste her again and now she's fucking saying that it's wrong?

Fuck!

There's no way he'll just forget about what happened. He won't forget her. He won't act like nothing happened just like what she's doing. He knew she's lying when she said she don't remember anything. She saw it in her eyes. It was quick, but he saw recollection in her eyes when she first saw him when she waited for her days ago.

He knew that she knew. Why she was denying it, he's fucking clueless.

All that was clear to him was he won't let her get away.

Damn.

It's not his thing to go after a woman but the longing to see her, be close to her and to have her again was too strong. He needed to have her. He will have her or he's going to be mad thinking about Juvia Lockser.

That was what he was thinking when she tried to push him away. It irritated him that she's trying to move away and though it's not his thing to force anyone to stay with him or be with him he restrained her against the wall, his eyes staring hard on her enchanting beautiful face.

"You're tough, my little nymph but I'm invincible when I put my mind into something," he said in low yet clear voice without averting his gaze. "Play it hard as much as you want. Be as tough as you wish but in the end you will admit that what we had cannot be forgotten just like that. If I have to remind you every fucking single part of what we shared through actions I'll gladly do it."

He's acting unusual he knew, but, it's not always that he wanted to have something or someone so bad. It's not everyday that a Gray Fullbuster yearn for someone so he'll do what he have to do just to make her his.

Yeah. He intends to make her his and his alone.

"Then do it," he said that pulled him back from his thoughts. "Do whatever you want but you won't get anything from Juvia."

A sly smile crept on his lips. "Are you challenging me?"

Like a curtain being pulled away, Juvia's innocent expression and shy look disappeared. "Are you challenging me?"

His smile widened. "Wanna bet, Little Nymph?"

"Suit yourself," she replied sombrely. "Just know that you won't get what you want."

"It's a bet then. I'll make you remember and when I did, you'll be mine. When I didn't I'll let you be."

A foxy smile curved Juvia's lips. "Sure. A month. Try your best within a month Gray Fullbuster, after that be sure to leave Juvia alone."

"Challenge accepted." He grinned and before Juvia could say anything else his lips sealed their deal with a long bone melting French kiss.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _Tada!_**

 ** _Done with this I hope you liked it!_**

 ** _Next update when I got time!_**

 ** _Love you my lovely fairies!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

As Juvia Lockser sat at the far end of the bench of the table she was occupying at the cafeteria with Levy and the gang she knew all too well that she was screwed.

She agreed to join Levy McGarden and her friends when they asked her to join them for lunch thinking that it's just the girls who would be dining with her but she was so wrong. She forgot that in their circle of friends that they called Fairy Tail having lunch or whatever meal must always be done together. It was like their unwritten rule to always meet up every break time unless they need to do something really important or else suffer the wrath of Erza Scarlet, the gang's unofficial leader. She was like their oldest sister and everyone in fairy tail do her bidding.

They were now in the longest table specifically reserved for the group and happily eating and talking but she was as quite as a sleeping mute. It's not like she's uncomfortable with them, she's been with them couple of times, but beside her sat a man who made her really uncomfortable. It's non-other than Gray Fullbuster whom she didn't know why on earth decided to sit beside her when there's other vacant space for him in his usual seat beside Cana Alberona, Professor Gildarts daughter.

She knew there are times in life that people made mistakes. Times when people choose the wrong move and made the wrong decisions. But do people made wrong moves consecutively.

In her situation, that's the case.

For the past few weeks since her supposedly peaceful life tangled up with Gray Fullbuster the way she'd been literally tangled up with him under the sheets she'd been making wrong decisions, one after the other. The first was when she slept with him but that one was something she could consider as a wonderful mistake that as much as hard as she tried she cannot regret. What she's truly brooding about was when she stupidly bit on his bate the other day.

Juvia Lockser, the smart always on the top of her class, foolishly accepted a bet with him and that's a terrible mistake. One wrong move from her and she'll be fucking screwed. All she has to do is to tell him the truth and he for sure won't leave her alone and what's annoying was at the back of her mind she actually liked the idea. The thought of him always around her was so appealing but she knew it won't be good for the two of them.

But how was she supposed to get rid of him when she actually gave him a month to make her remember what they had that night?

Gray was serious about it and he was making it a goddamn serious business.

Juvia has no idea how long she can pretend that she's truly oblivious of the things they did together at the Strauss' mansion. She can deny it all she wants but that doesn't mean that Gray would just let her be. He has his own ways to make her admit of what she knew.

Damn him and his wicked ways of reminding her.

And damn her and her traitor body for always going against her will everytime that he's close to her. Just like at that very moment that he's intentionally brushing his side on hers as they sat side by side while eating their lunch. It's taking all her will not to close her eyes and linger on the heat radiating from the both of them. Just being so near him was enough to shake all her senses and turn her thoughts into mess.

His every subtle move reminds her of what it was like to writhe underneath him or what it was like to be touched by him and it's all she could think about. He's igniting a fire inside her and she's just letting him. She has no idea how he did it or when it all started but when it comes to him she has no control over her thoughts and desires.

Damn.

They were both dancing on fire that burned so bright when they are so close like that and she's scared that she might burn down to the point she no longer know how to put it out. Gray's presence in her like was becoming constant and she's afraid of getting too used to the feelings only he could make her feel.

Juvia tried to ignore what Gray was doing since the people around them seems perfectly unaware of what's going on between them and she like to keep it that way. She don't want her new found friends to know that once in her drunken state she wantonly gave herself to Gray Fullbuster. She don't want them to think lowly of her or to think that their long time friend took advantage of her. She knew the truth and explaining it to other people would be complicated. She can't actually imagine herself answering the loads of question they are going to ask once they knew what happened.

One particular question scared her the most that even her don't want to answer.

Why did she let him have her?

She just quietly listened to the group's conversation as she ate her food. They were talking about everything under the sun and bantering about anything just like the usual. She's not talking unless they ask her.

"Why don't we have a movie night tonight since its Friday? We can stay up all night and have some drinks too," Lisanna, the ever party and night out girl, suggested when they started what they will do after class. "What do you think guys? Should I call at home and tell the maids to prepare our movie room and cook some foods?"

"Movie is good," Lucy replied. "But your house is getting boring, Lis," she added looking around the table. "Don't you think so guys? We're always hanging out there. Why don't we try some other place?"

"She's right," Mira, Lisanna's older sister said. "It's always in our house. Why don't we go somewhere else. How about your apartment Lucy?"

"Eh?" Lucy's face paled with the suggestion. "Why my apartment? Natsu, Erza and Gray always go there and just the three of them there already makes my apartment so crowded how much more if it's all of you?" the blonde whined.

Actually, Lucy's apartment was quite spacious, Juvia had been there once. Maybe the blonde just don't like the idea of her friends trashing her place. The gang could be really destructive and disastrous at times. Juvia knew because she had seen it herself more than twice.

But there's something with what Lucy said that really caught her attention. Gray along with Natsu and Erza always hang out at Lucy's place? What was it, double indoor dates? Juvia knew that Lucy and Natsu have a thing for each other but what about Gray and Erza?

Vile suddenly rouse from her inside up to her mouth leaving a bitter taste.

She inwardly shook her head with the sudden thought and she tried to disregard the sudden jolt of something painful like a needle pricking her heart feeling. _What was that?_ She silently asked herself as she tried hard not to linger on the nasty feeling.

There were rumbles of suggestion that went over the group as they argue at where they should go that pulled her attention out of her bitter reverie. There were suggestion that they should just settle at the Strauss' since the place was actually huge and it will fit them all that followed by complains of the place really getting old and too used then turned into full blown debate if they should just go out bar hopping or if the girls could just have a sleep over at Fairy Hills, the all girl's dorm where she also reside, to which the boys completely disagree with saying it's not fair because they wanna join the fun too.

"Damn it!" Natsu slammed his hands on the table that ceased the argument. "You don't want this, you don't want that! When will you make up your minds?" he complained loudly catching the attention of the students at the nearby table which the pinkette don't care about. "Let's just go to Gray's place!" he blurted out.

"What?" Gray who was quiet beside her blurted out too. "Why the fuck are you suggesting my place it's not yours so don't just decide to use it!"

"Because your apartment is big you got a huge TV with complete set of speakers and stuffs plus you got a good collection of drinks from you old man. Your place is perfect!" Natsu replied with a cheeky grin.

"You moron. Do you think I'll let you feast with my dad's wine collection and turn my apartment into garbage bin?"

Juvia solemnly look at Gray's face and what she saw made her secretly smile ruefully. There beside her was the man she knew first and not the one he always showed at her. This was the real him and not the one who always followed her. This was the Gray Levy introduced to her. Scowling and always arguing with his best friend Natsu. He's distant and cold not seductive and playful. He's showing who he really was because he's with the people who are really part of his life and not with the girl whom she happened to have a one night stand with.

She was too caught up with her thoughts that she missed how Natsu's grin turned devilish as his gaze went down from looking at Gray down to her. "Hey Juvia," he called her name. She was surprised and from her peripheral vision she saw how Gray's eyes darkened with what Natsu did. Seems like he's not too pleased that his friend was paying her attention. "You're going to join us, aren't you?"

"Huh?" she asked dumbfounded.

Why was he asking her?

"You'll be at Gray's place later tonight to join us right?" he asked her again more clearly to her and the other's confusion.

"Natsu!"

There was warning on Gray's face when he called his friend's name and they exchange a kind of look that only friends for years could understand and realization hit her. Natsu Dragneel knew something! Her feet went cold and her face paled. "Uh- an—" Damn what does he knew? "J-juvia's not sure," she stammered. "Uhm—"

"Ow, come on," Natsu cut her off. "We're just going to watch some silly movies and will have some fun, sure you can join us. You're one of us now so you should really start hanging out with us more often." The way he said one of us held more meaning to it than what he made it sounds like. She knew there's more to it aside from her being paranoid.

"Natsu have a point," Erza Scarlet who was just eating her strawberry shortcake all throughout the chaos her friends were doing spoke for the first time looking straight in her eyes. There's something with the way she was looking at her that made her feel really self conscious and more paranoid. "Join us Juvia," she said with a small polite smile that somehow eased her up. "It would be fun, right Gray?" her eyes darted from Juvia to Gray who was looking at the red head with a barely concealed irritation.

What the hell were with those only them could understand look? From the looks of it the others on the table were clueless too and they didn't even pry. It's like whatever it is they're leaving in on the hands of the red head to deal with but some of them has mischievous smile on their faces like Cana and Mira.

"Juvia can't."

All eyes went to Levy Mcgarden when she suddenly said those two words.

"Why?" almost everyone in the table asked in unison.

Levy's eyes were serious that didn't match what Juvia thought to be a sweet smile the petite blunette tried to muster. "Gajeel told me earlier when I asked him to go out on a date tonight that he and Juvia already has plan for their Friday night, right Juvi-chan?"

"Uh-uhm… Yeah!" she squeaked. "G-Gajeel-kun and Juvia has plan already."

Of course that was a lie but she's thankful to levy for making up an excuse for her but the look she gave her made Juvia a little nervous. Her gaze was saying she's not telling her something and she's blaming Natsu for dropping a bomb by asking her if she would want to join them.

Crap! She knew someone saw her leave the Strauss mansion that morning. Now she knew who was that guy she saw at the hallway. Now the question is if he told anyone. He must know it was her because he was with her at the party along with Levy and Lucy. He knew what she was wearing and what she looked like that night. But then again, if he told anyone then why no one was asking her about it?

Everyone seemed disappointed with her answer but they just shrugged it off saying they can't force her to go if she already made a plan with someone else and so they went on with planning their Friday night and she was thankful that no one asked or tried to convince her to come anymore.

"Can't you cancel your plan with your best friend?" She was surprised when a hot breath tickled her ear as a low baritone voice asked her that. Gray was slightly leaning towards her and if anyone looked at them it was like they were just having a casual conversation but underneath the table Gray's left hand were on her covered thigh and his finger was drawing circle over the material of her dress.

"Wh-what?"

What the hell was he thinking? If someone saw them she's going to strangle the shit out of him. She would allow him to do what he want if they're alone but not when all his friends were there cheerily talking unaware that their friend was doing something to her.

He smiled a little as she felt his hand slowly bunching her dress on his fist as he tried to roll it up so her skin was showing and when his fingers made contact to her flesh her face instantly flushed and the butterflies in her tummy stirred.

"What are you doing?!" she lowly hissed at him and he just grinned at her.

"Cancel your plan with Gajeel and go to my place. I'll pick you up at Fairy Hills."

"No way!"

"Yes way," he smirked. "Say no again and I'll kiss you right here, right now. I don't give a damn if people can see us. Actually that would be better so they will all know who you belonged to."

"Juv—"

"Hey, you two! Mind sharing to us what you are whispering to each other?" Cana's voice interrupted her there was a grin on the brunette's face that made Juvia blushed even more and once again all eyes were on them and Gray's hand was still caressing her thigh.

"It's none of your shit Cana so shut up," Gray snorted never looking away from her, daring her to say something he wouldn't like so he can do his threat.

Juvia swallowed and discreetly pushed Gray's perverted hand before gathering her things. "Uhm, Juvia was just saying to Fullbuster-san that she have to go now." She quickly stood up and bowed before dashing away without waiting for anyone to stop her. She went out of the cafeteria like hordes of demons were after her.

Damn. She's screwed!

 **ΩΩΩ**

Gray's face twisted with annoyance when Juvia dashed off. She called him Fullbuster-san again and that irritates the hell out of him.

His irritation went a notch higher when he looked at his friends and saw the looks on their faces. "What!?" he barked at them with a barely contained temper.

"Owww, is our little Gray throwing tantrums because his girl run off from him?" Cana cooed annoyingly and ray glared at her that only made her laugh. "Kami this is news! Did you see how Gray looked at Juvia?" she said loudly and their friends laugh along with her. "I thought nerdy girls are not your type, Fullbuster? What happened?"

Dammit! The very reason why he never breathed a word about Juvia with his friends was that. They will tease him to no end and that's fucking annoying. But right now that's not his concern. They can make fun of him all they want and it can rain silver and cold he won't give a damn. He just want to follow Juvia.

"Yiiiieee! Juvia happened, was that what happened Gray?" it was Mira and Gray just rolled his eyes.

"Can you just quit it you morons!" he snarled. "Juvia and I are none of your concern so just fuck off!"

"So you're not going to deny it?" great! Now even Laxus Dreyar jumped into the mix. The hell, he's supposed to be not talking at all like always! "I heard what you two were whispering, you know?" the blonde man added with a teasing grin.

"Shut the fu—"

"I heard it too!" Elfman who was beside Gray butted in. "It was soooo manly!"

"What were they saying, Elfman?" Evergreen asked to her boyfriend who enthusiastically answered. "Oh, Gray my man here said that," Elfman started clearing his throat to best imitate Gray's voice. "Say no again and I'll kiss you right here, right now. I don't give a damn if people can see us. Actually that would be better so they will all know who you belonged to," the white haired man said before bursting out n laughter and Gray's fist connected at the top of his head.

"You moron!"

His face was bright red to the point it can rival Erza's hair and his friends were still making fun of him.

"Natsu! It's all your fucking fault!"

"Why are you blaming me icicle? It's not my fault you were freaking cheesy with Juvia! And I know you were doing something unde—"

A plastic plate full of food flew from Gray's hand and landed directly on Natsu's face. Damn this bastard with a gay colored hair. They can all tease him to no end but he won't let him reveal what he was doing with Juvia earlier. The girl's already embarrassed he won't add another shame on her shoulder.

What he did to Natsu turned into a full blown food fight at the cafeteria. Plates and cups went flying everywhere and when Gray found a chance to sneak away he quickly left the rowdy crowd.

He got no time for silly food fight. He wanted to go after Juvia. He'd been itching to kiss her since he saw her sitting with his friends and he just had to control his need to taste her lips because he knew she'd be so embarrass if he just kiss her in front of everyone.

His strides were long and quick as he look around for the blue haired nymph he was looking for and when he spotted the girl wearing a nun-like dress he hastily move to follow her. She's not going back to her college department building so she might not have any class and really going nowhere.

A frown etched on his forehead when he finally reached where she stopped when he saw that she's not alone and she's no longer standing. Juvia was on the floor and her books were scattered on the ground and there was a man helping her up.

His face darkened when the man who helped her up started touching Juvia's hair then her face.

What the fuck?

Gray saw red and in a blink he was beside Juvia pulling her away from the man who was still touching her and that's making him uncontrollably angry. "What the hell is going on here?" he angrily asked staring dagger at the man who has his hand suspended on the space Juvia was standing at a moment ago.

"Fullbuster—"

Gray's glare shifted from the surprised man to the shocked blunette. "Who is this guy?"

"Uhm, Juvia don't know," Juvia quickly said in a small voice. She was a little scared of the anger she could see in his eyes. The raw savageness of the way he was looking at her like she did something horrible was shocking.

"You don't know and you're letting him touch you?" What was she thinking?

"Look, man," the stranger guy interrupted them and Gray glared at him again. "We bumped into each other and I was just helping her."

The nerve of that guy to talk to him. "I'm not blind, moron. You were touching her."

"How was I supposed to help her up if I'm not going to touch her in any way?"

Gray's temper was wearing thin and this man is getting on his nerve. "I don't care if you were helping her. Why were you touching her face? No one is allowed to touch what is mine!"

"Gray!" Juvia can't believe what she was hearing. Since when did she become Gray's? Sure they had a deal but he hasn't win yet so technically she's not yet his. "You're being ridiculous, let him be," she said trying to pull him away from the man and apologetically smiled at the stranger. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Gray's brow knitted. He's really starting to hate that guy.

"Juvia was the one who bumped into him. Can you just please be reasonable?"

"Its fine miss," the stranger said with a smile that Gray didn't like.

That bastard was looking at Juvia with a silly smile on his face like he was trying to look cute in front of her. Dammit! He looked at Juvia again and that's when he saw that Juvia's eye glasses were missing. Now he knew why that moron was smiling like an idiot.

Juvia's pretty face was very much visible without her eye glasses.

Gray frantically look around and when he found what he was looking for he grabbed the eye glasses and unceremoniously put it back on Juvia before taking all her books and dragging her away.

"Where are you taking Juvia?"

"Somewhere where I can have you all to myself!"

"What?"

He did not reply until they were far away from anyone and hidden behind an old looking building.

Gray was still fuming inside with what he saw and he has to let it out. He harshly let go of Juvia's hand and threw her books that he was carrying at the old building's wall. Juvia gasped with surprise and she wasn't able to react when Gray pushed her next on the wall.

"Don't ever do that again," he said in a low menacing voice, his face just an inch away from her.

"D-do w-what?"

"Let someone else touch you."

"H-he was just trying to h—"

"I don't give a damn what he was doing. I don't care if he was helping you. I just don't want anyone touching you because I don't like the feeling I felt when I saw him holding your hand, touching your hair. Damn, it was awful. God you're driving me insane!"

"Gra—"

He did not let her finish what she was trying to say. He already did what he was craving to do. He claimed her sinfully sweet lips and it was heavenly. The taste and feeling of her lips against his made him moan and crave for more of her. His arms snaked around her waist, caressing her back then down to her hips and when his hands found her gorgeous ass he lifted her up propelling her up against the wall.

Their kiss deepened and he was ecstatic when Juvia started kissing him back. She let his tongue inside her mouth and she was moving her lips in sync with his. Kami, he was in bliss!

Juvia's hands found his hair and the feeling of her fingers raking his messy raven hair turned him on even more. The feel of her body pressed against his was almost enough to send him over the edge and he was barely holding on his control not to fuck her senseless on that very spot.

It was a painful process when he let go of her lips. Just looking at those swollen from the way he kissed her made him want to do it again. "Juvia, you have no idea what you're doing to me. You have no idea how much I want you." he said pressing his groin against her stomach just to make his point.

He's fucking hard and they just shared a kiss. They're not even naked yet and he's already ready to cum just by dry humping her.

Juvia's lustful eyes focused on him and he could see how much she was trying to control her own need. Damn she looked so sexy looking like that. "Your friends," she said. "They knew. Did you tell them?"

"Of course not!" he would never do that. "They don't know anything. What we have is special to me and I won't ruin it by telling them and letting them pry on our business. I'm not going to tell them anything unless you are officially mine."

"Natsu," she mumbled. "Natsu knew."

His face contorted. "About that, he kind of saw you. He told me and asked me about it but I didn't say anything. He was just being nosy because he kinda knows a little."

There was a short silence after that small conversation and Gray found himself enjoying that kind of silence. It's not the usual quietness he always wanted whenever his friends started being rowdy or the kind he always have whenever his alone. It was the kind of silence that brings comfort because it was shared with someone important and special to you.

"I-I have to go now," it was Juvia who spoke first and it made him smile how she forgot to use third person. Seemed like he's really capable of making her lose her focus.

His hands that were still holding her butt squeezed tight that made her moan sexily as he pulled her closer to him. He's still very much hard but he knew he have to wait before he could have her again and he's very much willing to wait patiently for her. He leaned down on the crook of her neck and his mouth latched on her tender skin, licking and sucking her seductively. Yes, he's going to wait 'till she finally admit that she remember everything they shared that night but he's going to drive her crazy with lust on the process just like what she's doing to him.

A smile crept on his lips when she moaned and arched her neck to give him more access. "Grayyy," she moaned his name and it was a music to his ears.

"Yes, little nymph?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hmmm, marking my territory?"

"Huh?"

He smiled at her innocence before moving away. He pecked on her lips before completely letting her go. "I'll pick you up at your dorm later. You're joining us at my place tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer. Wear something that will cover you up because I don't want anyone to see what's mine. Bye."

He again pecked on her lips before leaving her bewildered as to what he meant.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _Okaaaaay so this is all what I manage to write for the mean time. I'm sooooooo sorry for the delay of my update and if it's not that good. I got no time to edit it because I'm quite busy with work stuffs._**

 ** _Hope you like it._**

 ** _And I'm not going to promise an update anytime soon because I got reports to finish because it's the end of the month and there are loads of things to do at the office._**

 ** _Love lots,_**

 ** _YoseiNoAme_**


	11. Sneak Peak

JUST A SNEAK PEAK FOR WHAT IS YET TO COME FOR THIS STORY.

-Hey guys so I still can't update this story since my licensure examination is just around the corner but I don't want you to think that I already forgot this story so here's a little teaser for you…-

Ω ΩΩ

"Right now all I could think of is kissing every single inch of you," his voice was hoarse and his eyes burn with passion. "And make you scream my name like you did that night without a care if people can hear us because what only matter to me is you," he added, their lips almost touching. "But I won't do that. Not unless you ask for it. Beg for."

"That night was a mistake." She replied willing her heart to stay still inside her chest. She's afraid he might hear it.

Gray smirked. "That's quite a wonderful mistake. I could never regret that one in the next century to come..."

Ω ΩΩ

Update soon…

Yours Truly,

YoseiNoAme


	12. Chapter 11

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _Hi there guys I'm so sorry for this late update._

 _Hoping you'll like it._

 **ΩΩΩ**

Normally Gray Fullbuster is a patient kind of person. He's known for always being able to keep his cool in every situation but as he stood near his front door he's feeling a little impatient – no, that's an understatement of what he's feeling as his eyes keep on checking out his front door.

Obviously, he's waiting for someone to show up on his door.

There's no need to ask who he is waiting for. Everyone in the same room as him knows that the frown on his forehead was because a certain bluenette is yet to show up in his apartment.

Earlier he got a message from his friend, Erza Scarlet, that he should not bother picking up Juvia from her dorm because she'll come along with his friends coming from Fairy Hills. He insisted that he wanted to pick her up since that's what they talked about, or what he told her he would do whether she like it or not, but Erza being Erza threaten him not to even set foot at the Fairy Hill's grounds.

So there he was, waiting.

He agreed on Natsu's idea to trash his apartment for a movie night with the gang simply because he wants Juvia in his apartment and he can't wait for her to be there. The boys were already there and starting to turn his place from a neat bachelor's pad to a completely disastrous place. They already choose bottles of wine from his father's wine collection that he transferred from his parent's house into his very own cellar that his friends love to feast on all the chance they get.

In his kitchen he could hear his friends making ruckus as Natsu was already devouring half of the food they prepared and ordered for their movie night but he don't give a fuck. He's too focused on waiting for a certain someone to pass through his front door.

 _What the heck is taking them so long!_ He silently asked himself out of annoyance. If he went to Fairy Hills just like he initially planned he'd be back already with Juvia but he just have to follow Erza.

Damn, he's feeling so fucking restless just simply because Juvia is not yet there. I had no idea why he's feeling that way. All the things that woman is making him feel were all knew to him. The way he's always craving to touch her. To taste her sweet lips. It's all making him crazy!

He's at the edge of his patience when his front door opened and his neck almost snapped when he turned to see who it was. His face went sour when he saw Lisanna and Mira with Elfman carrying more foods on their tail. Gray breathed out in frustration.

"Hi Gray," Elfman greeted him with a huge grin. "That scowl in your face looks so manly." The huge man added obviously trying to annoy him even more which he seriously did not appreciate. The nerve of his friend and his way of taunting the shit out of him.

"Shut up, jerk!" he snapped.

"Men," Lisanna chuckled shaking her head as she hold the door for her brother and the lots of stuffs he's carrying. "What's with you and your ways of greeting your friend? What is so wrong with the normal hi and hello?"

"That's the manly way, lil' sis," Elfman replied and Gray just huffed. He got no time to argue with Lissana over some petty thing such as proper greetings when he actually thinks that the way girls greet each other is completely too much and not as simple as what the white haired girl just said. He's seriously losing his cool as thoughts of Juvia not showing up tonight fill his head.

What if Erza told him not to pick Juvia at the dorm because she told the red head that she really doesn't want to join them? That she doesn't want to be with him? Fuck!

Lisanna just rolled her eyes and dragged her brother to the kitchen like she owned the place. Mira on the other hand looked at him with a silly smile on her pretty face. "Waiting for your special guest, I see," she said in her sing song voice. "I never thought that I'll live to see the day that you, Gray Fullbuster, will be smitten. I thought you were as frigid as ice," she said putting stress on her last three words.

As much as Gray wanted to deny what Mira said he can't find a good alibi for his unusual actions as of lately. He perfectly knew how his friends manipulated things just so they could see what he'll do around Juvia since they got the hint that something is going on. Damn him and the desire he can't stop nor control whenever Juvia was around.

He's acting strange in his friends eyes and he knew that.

He himself can't understand what the fuck is happening to him and he wanted to know why. He wanted to explore that strange feeling. He wanted to know Juvia Lockser more though that's not his usual cup of tea. It's usually women go after him and not the other way around. The things Juvia made him do was new to him and he's enjoying each moment he spent with her. It's not just because of what happened between them. It's more than that. It's beyond physical attraction. There's something about her that pulling him and he's not doing anything to stop himself from being drawn helplessly towards her.

But his name won't be Gray Fullbuster if he's just going to admit the things he realized to the number one gossiper among his friends. "You're imagining things, Mira." He said nonchalantly, completely contrary with the truth that he's feeling uneasy while waiting for Juvia to finally show up.

Mirajane just laughed and patted his shoulder. "You can keep the façade for as long as you can." There's that innocent mirth in her eyes. "But you should see how your eyes lit up whenever you talk about her or whenever she's around. It's so refreshing to see. It makes you more human than a walking ice block all the time."

Gray wanted to disagree with what Mira said just to say something about it but his door opened again and that time it was Erza followed by Cana that came in. The two were talking and seemed not to care about the people inside his apartment. He waited for the others to come in after the two and in just few moments he saw Lucy who quickly looked for Natsu who was still devouring half of the foods in the kitchen.

The door closed again and his face dimmed when there's no Juvia that follows the blonde.

The frown on his forehead deepened. "Erza," he called out to his friend who immediately faced him. "Where is Juvia?"

Erza looked perplexed with his question and looked back on the door. "She was with us," She replied. "I was talking with Cana and she was with Levy and Lucy."

Gray's gaze quickly darted on the blonde not caring that on Erza's face was a hint of teasing smile. "Lucy," he called out. "Where is Juvia?"

A playful smile lifted the sides of Lucy's mouth and it took all of Gray's will power not to roll his eyes and just waited for her to answer. Screw them all for silently making fun of him. "She's with Levy," She said. "Levy forgot her phone in the car and Juvia went back with her at the parking lot. Don't worry too much about your blue bubble of affection, Gray, she'll be here shortly," she explained and gave him an irritating wink.

Making an annoyed face Gray turned his back to his friends. They're all lunatics and he won't be surprised to know that they are making fun of him in the most irritating way. They can do whatever pleases them at the moment as long as he's sure that Juvia is really going to be there with him. If she doesn't show up in five minutes he'll throw his friends out of his apartment.

He flopped down on his couch grumpily. He won't be waiting like shit if he only sticks on his original plan. Damn Erza Scarlet and her threats. He has that strong feeling that it's all his friends' idea to make Erza ask him not to pick Juvia up just to piss him off and it's working.

His grumpy mood disappeared the last time the door opened. Came through it was Levy who looked somehow unusually serious compared to her normally happy self followed by the shy looking Juvia Lockser.

Finally a smile formed on his lips when he saw her and it widens when he saw what she's wearing.

Juvia had on her usual brown knee high leather boots, a black leather jeans and a wrap-around white coat quite similar to his favourite coat, it's just more feminine to fit such a beautiful young woman like her. She's all cover up just like what he wanted. He quickly stood up to greet her. It's quite obvious he'd been itching to see her. But Cana, the always there to ruin his moves, beat him on to it. The brunette attacked Juvia with a big hug and a loud squeal even before he could take a step towards the blue haired girl.

"Juvia, my dear! You look so lost, why won't you grace everyone with a smile?" Cana said loudly catching everyone's attention. She's acting like Juvia was not with her on the car going to Gray's apartment. "It's your first time to join us in one of our intimate party so don't be shy!"

The already shy girl flushed with all the attention she's getting from his crazy friends and Gray wanted to wring Cana's neck for that. He doesn't like the idea that someone else is making her blush may it be his very own friend or not. He's the only one that should be making her all flushed like that and no one else.

Juvia awkwardly smiled as their eyes met. His irritation instantly melted and he smiled back at her. Odd enough his heart skipped a few beats when he saw how her cheeks turned darker as they exchange glances. She looked so beautiful and gladly it was him who made her turned beet red.

But his smile was wiped out of his face when Cana playfully took off Juvia's jacket despite the bluenette's obvious hesitation. His jaw clenched and his temper snapped when he saw what she had underneath that white coat he was admiring just only a minute ago.

xxx

To say that she's feeling uncomfortable was not enough to describe what Juvia felt when she entered Gray's apartment and all eyes turned to her. Everyone in there were looking at her like they were all waiting for her to show up and that's making her feel so uneasy. She kind of have an idea why they were all like that and that's not helping to the embarrassment she's feeling. Not to mention that on the way to Gray's place the girls from Fairy Hill's were interrogating her about her relationship with their known frigid friend.

She's been bombarded with lots of question since she came back to the girl's dorm from the university. The girls were asking her how she managed to went through Gray Fullbuster's ice walls that he surrounds himself with which she had no idea how to answer. Was she supposed to say that the only thing she did was to get herself drugged on the last party she attended and woke up in bed naked with their friend?

That surely won't be quite appropriate to share with anyone specially that she's still denying the fact that she actually remember what happened that night. Truth be told she don't remember ever forgetting what happened. The memories of that night were engraved in her very being.

Since she could not satisfy the girls with the lame excuses and explanation she gave them they took it in their hands to know what's the thing between her and Gray. Thus their silly plans emerged. Juvia was dragged in what Cana called operation Make-Gray-Reveal-the-real-deal.

Honestly speaking she has no idea what they were talking about and just let them do whatever they want when they showed up in her room as she was waiting for Gray to pick her up like what he said and she knew he would do. She was surprised when they said she'll be going with them but did not complain simply because they did not give her a choice.

And there she was standing awkwardly and blushing like silly as everyone greeted her after Cana loudly welcome her like they were not together on the way there. She's surrounded with Gray's friend, the same people she'd been hanging out a lot lately and their warm smiles somehow ease her uneasiness but the weight of someone's stare was making the hair on her nape stir and without looking she already knew who was staring at her.

There's only one person as of lately who can make her feel like that and her guess was right when her eyes shifted to the man standing not too far from her. Her cerulean eyes met the familiar dark eyes of the man who always manage to make her feel jumpy in quite a delicious way all the time he's too close to her.

The way Gray was looking at her made her throat dry and there was fluttery feeling in her tummy when his eyes raked her appearance like he genuinely appreciate what he's 's all covered up like he said and the way he was looking at her felt so erotic in a way she can't explain. In his eyes was a glint of something dark and his smile was silently telling her that he's quite pleased that he's the only one who knew what's hidden beneath her modest clothes. That glint in his eyes almost made her moan. The way he was looking at was like he was making love with her right then and there.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Juvia!_ She scolded herself. They're surrounded with his friends and it's no time for her to feel that way.

The trance she was quietly sharing with Gray was broken when she felt someone tagging on her white coat. It was Cana who was asking her to remove the coat she insisted to wear. "Come on, Juvi," Cana said urging her to take the coat off. "It's quite warm here. You won't need this thing" She added pulling it off of her shoulder and there's nothing she was able to do as the article of clothing slipped off of her now bare shoulders.

She did not plan on removing her coat at all and now she feels so ashamed standing there in front of other people wearing nothing but a size zero corset that cover nothing much. She lamely tried to take back her coat but Cana moved it away from her. "Cana-san, please. Juvia's not comfortable only wearing this small top." She tried to plead to no avail.

Cana was shaking her head. "No, Juvi. You look hot wearing that top and there's no need to be shy because you are freaking sexy! "

Underneath the coat she was just wearing dark blue corset that hugged her figure tightly and on her opinion it's too small for her because it's showing ample amount of her bosom. It was Cana and Lucy who forced her to wear that thing and she felt too exposed. She could feel the air touching her skin so she embarrassedly hugged herself to at least cover herself.

Juvia was afraid to look anywhere but the floor because she's scared to see the people around her looking at her. She failed to see how all the males in the room except Gray who had in his eyes a very dark expression averted their eyes away from her. She suddenly felt strong hand harshly pulling her arm and dragging her from the living room and into somewhere away from the others. She heard a door closing and the lock clicking before she was pinned on the wall a bit forceful and staring directly in a pair of angry dark eyes.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Gray hissed angrily. It's so clear that he's not so pleased with what he saw just like what Cana said he would be when he sees her wearing that sorry excuse of a clothe. She could say that he's pretty pissed and ready to rip off the corset off of her.

 _Then you would be completely bare in front of him,_ her mind whispered. _Wanna guess where that would lead?_

Juvia shook her head and before she could answer Gray's question he loudly yelled at the door that almost made her jump. "Fuck off you bastards or I'll throw you'll out of my house!" she was bewildered for a moment before she heard shuffling of feet just outside the door and voices whispering to each other.

Oh kami, it's so embarrassing!

All of Gray's friends saw what he just did. He just dragged her to – Juvia looked around where she is and her eyes almost fell out of their sockets when she saw where Gray dragged her. She's in a freaking bedroom – probably his – with him! What would everyone think now?

"Why did you drag Juvia here?" she blurted out.

His eyes glared at her. "I asked you first," he hissed again. "What were you thinking wearing that shit knowing that you'll be around with my male friends?"

Juvia brows knitted. She did not like the tone he's using on her. He sounded like he has all the right in the universe to decide what she should and should not do. "What Juvia was thinking has nothing to do with you!" she fired back at him before hesitation consumes her reasons. "Juvia will wear what she wants and you can't do anything about that."

"But I told you to cover up! Have you forgotten that too?" he exasperatedly said.

"And you think just because you said it that I will do it?" she snapped back. "You got no right to dictate what Juvia should do! You don't own me and you have no right to decide for me!"

There was silence after her outburst and even the murmuring of the people listening outside the door died down. Gray looked like he was woken from a deep sleep with a hard slap. His face turned stoic like a hard stone.

"Is that so?"

Unintentionally, Juvia swallowed because her throat suddenly felt so dry. The coldness of his voice made her shiver internally. "I—What I mean-"

"What you mean is very clear," he cut her off. "You're not mine so I don't get to decide for you. My words—even my slightest request weight nothing on you."

"G-Gray—"

"Then let's see until when that you're not mine," he said again seemingly not hearing he called out his name. His already dark eyes turning darker and burning with passion that very much familiar with her. "You did give me time to remind you that I already owned you once, little nymph. I'll make you remember how much I own you."

Without thinking Juvia closed her eyes when Gray bent down towards her. She was expecting to feel his hot lips on hers but it never came. She felt his breath on his left ears instead, their cheeks touching a little as he whispered to her. "I won't ask you again to do anything but I swear to God that I'll make you remember me. Us. Tangled in each other's arms, moaning and dancing in the rhythm of the old primal passion. Making love like there's no tomorrow. You'll be the one who's going to ask me to take you again. To own you again. "

It took all of her not to moan when Gray bit her earlobe and nibble on it. His tongue slightly licking her sensitive skin before moving away and staring intently in her eyes. "Right now all I could think of is kissing every single inch of you," his voice was hoarse and his eyes burn with passion. "And make you scream my name like you did that night without a care if people can hear us because what only matter to me is you," he added, their lips almost touching. "But I won't do that. Not unless you ask for it. Beg for it."

"That night was a mistake." She replied willing her heart to stay still inside her chest. She's afraid he might hear it. She's no longer sure if she's nervous or excited with what he said. His eyes were full of promise of passion and the wicked part of her wants to succumb to it but the rational part of her is still fighting for her to think clearly. To be reasonable and the reasonable thing to do is to stay away from this man but unfortunately her body liked their proximity.

She's not just fighting him and denying him of the truth. She's fighting herself too.

It's just too dangerous to tread on that unknown water. She might find herself drowning without anyone to save her. She might drown trying to reach this man who wants to own her. But does she care about anything right at that moment than the promise of something wonderful that she could see in his eyes?

Gray smirked and she gulped. "That's quite a wonderful mistake. I could never regret that one in the next century to come... and soon you will admit that you never forget it too."

 **ΩΩΩ**

Sorry for making you wait so long. I don't have any excuse anymore!

Hope you like this though I think its lame.

Tell me what you think of it.

Drop a review below.

Love,

YoseiNoAme

P.S.

I'd been listening to Maroon 5 a lot lately.

thanks to that fella who mentioned something about Animals and Cold.


	13. Chapter 12

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

There was stillness between them as his dark eyes stared at her cerulean blue orbs. The words that passed through his lips seemed to resonate in the room though in actuality what he could hear was the faint sound of the murmurings outside his bedroom door.

Gray knew his friends were outside trying their best to catch a juicy detail of what the hell is going on. Too bad for them the only sound he and Juvia were making was the sound of their breathing and a slight echo of a beating heart. He's not sure if it was his heart's sound he could hear on his ears or it was hers. It's really hard to tell.

Juvia might look like a cornered sheep in a butcher's house but he knew that he's just all acting cool when in truth his chest felt like bursting with their nearness to each other.

He won't be surprise if the blunette could actually hear how tense his heart was.

His eyes trailed down her throat when Juvia swallowed. The simple gesture was so damn sexy and a fucking torture for him. He was too busy watching her subtle movements that he failed to see how her eyes regained focus and how her expression changed from nervous and shy to a suddenly confident look.

In a glimpse Juvia concealed her emotions as she made terms with what she has to do.

There's no way that she'll just stay put as Gray turn her world upside down with his sexy smile and deliciously evil smirks. She has to do something to make his goal a little harder. She might be known as a nerd but she's not an easy prey.

Swallowing once more to get rid of the invisible lump in her throat she finally found her voice again. "Is Fullbuster-san really eager to make Juvia his?"

Gray was caught off guard for a moment before his gaze met hers once more. "How many times do I have to tell you that?" he asked in a husky voice that almost made her close her eyes but Juvia controlled herself and only gave him a smile before gently pushing him away.

Two can play his game.

The touch of her hand on his chest as she pushed him sent electricity down her spine when her skin touched hot bare skin. She did not notice that the buttons of his shirt were undone and that he was almost half naked as she was barely covered by her corset.

Great.

They were alone in a room, scantily clad in clothes that were barely there with a bed few feet away from them.

Ain't this the same scenario from Lissana's party minus the intoxicated her. But she would bet her everything that she's thinking more rationally that night than she's doing at the moment with the kind of thoughts playing in her mind.

Juvia do know that Gray wanted to play with fire and now she's ready to play with him.

She could feel the weight of his stare as she walked towards his bed where she found pile of shirts. An idea crossed her mind and a sly smile lifted the side of her lips. He thought she's a shy innocent girl but she's not as innocent as he thought she was.

He said he would make her beg. Then she will make sure to make him crave.

With her back on him her smile widened when she heard him gasped as she started take off her corset. She carelessly tossed it on the floor and grabbed a random shirt from the file. She wore the shirt and the look of desire she saw in Gray's eyes when she faced him was priceless.

He was looking at her with raw passion and desire that made her extra confident with what she's planning to do. "Bring it on Fullbuster. Make Juvia beg. Let see how far you will go as you try to make me do as you please. Make me yours if you can."

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _The Fuck!_

Damn! Gray has no idea what just happened. Not less than an hour ago he was the one making Juvia all squirmy as he cornered her in his room and all of a sudden her shy self vanished in a snap. The smile she gave him left him wanting her more than ever and the look in her eyes promised him a lot of unknown pleasure and yet it made him sweat cold.

For a moment he saw a glimpse of his little nymph.

It was the same glint in her eyes that he saw the first time he had her and all gods be damned he's already dying to touch her again.

When she stripped in front of him without showing him anything, it almost made him mad with desire but he's a man of his words. He won't have her again unless she ask him to.

She's taking their little game a level higher and he's not one to back down.

He'll play with her.

He wasn't wrong with his suspicion that his friends were outside his door and lamely trying to eavesdrop. When he followed Juvia outside his bedroom where she left him dumbfounded for a moment he was even more surprised to see her not even a little uncomfortable or embarrassed that everyone was gawking at her and the butterfly shirt of his that she was wearing.

It was him who actually made up an excuse as to why she had her shirt on for she seemed not to care what everyone was thinking or she's simply became good at pretending not to care in a matter of minutes.

"It's not what you think morons!" he snapped when Cana made a not so subtle remark about it. "I had her wear it because she's catch cold with what she's wearing earlier," he reasoned which thankfully Juvia did not contradict.

"Why are you suddenly so concern about her?" Lisanna asked looking at him suspiciously.

"That's none of your freaking business."

Lucy glared at him. "Come on Gray. Tell us already." The hell is wrong with his friends. Why are they all pestering him? Why don't they ask Juvia?"

His question was answered when she heard Juvia talking to Mira. "Juvia, will you now tell us what's the deal with the two of you?" the white haired girl asked.

Juvia gave her a somehow still shy smile before looking at his direction for a second. "Juvia do not know as well, Mira-san. Gray-san's the only one who can tell you."

Great!

She's putting him on the hot seat.

Smart girl.

There's no need for her to neither admit nor deny anything.

She's passing all the explaining to him like any normal explanation would ever satisfy his freaky friends.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _Hey, I know this is not so long but I might update again tomorrow depending on how tired I am after work._

 _I'm really sorry for the delay._

 _Been busy with work lately._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _YoseiNoAme_


	14. Chapter 13

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Monday came too quick after the Friday movie night at Gray's apartment and since then a certain bluenette had been camping inside her dorm room the whole weekend trying to avoid more questions and interrogation from her new found female group of friends whom most share the same dorm with her.

After shocking each and every single one of Gray Fullbuster's friends last Friday night everyone seemed so eager to know everything that transpired between the two of them which Juvia perfectly avoided by purposely spending most of her hours attending her classes or otherwise staying at the library when Monday came.

She's not yet ready to answer whatever question they have for her. Maybe some other time when her thing with Gray became clear she would be able to give them some good answer.

On the other hand Gray wasn't as lucky as Juvia who managed to escape the interrogation party a.k.a his female friends because they had been pestering him non-stop trying to get him to talk if he's dating Juvia. His friends seriously made it their business not to give him some quite time alone with his own thoughts since they were complaining about Juvia not saying anything or not answering their messages and calls. They just can't force her like they were doing to him because she's the new one in the group. Like they actually care about it.

Gray would bet his whole monthly allowance that they turned to him because Juvia's keeping herself locked and away from their questions. He knew they're not forcing her not because they respect her privacy, they probably don't want to scare the shy blunette with all their craziness.

But his friends won't be his friends if they simply let the matter slip just like that. They would spare Juvia if she really doesn't want to talk about it but they would definitely turn to him which they already did.

They are crazy as hell and only God knows when they would be satisfied.

Maybe if he could just give them a clear cut answer they would finally stop asking awkward and unnecessary questions.

But what answer could he give?

He can't just tell them the he screwed Juvia and now he's the one running after her.

That simply won't be right. No girl would ever want to know that the man she slept with shared such info to his friends and he's not that kind of person. He's a jerk, sure, but not a kiss and tell kind of guy.

As he was quietly sitting on his usual spot at the cafeteria with his friends Cana, Mira, Lucy and Lissana were flooding him with questions that he's not answering. He was pretending to be busy with his food and acting like he could not hear the things they're asking while their other friends were just sitting quietly waiting for him to say anything. It's the best way to deal with them.

His eyes only darted from looking on his plate to Cana's direction when the brunette suddenly slammed her fist on the table. "Come on Gray," she grunted. "We all knew that something is up with you and Juvia. It's pretty obvious especially with the way you acted back at your apartment last Friday. Why won't you tell us anything?"

Gray boringly gave her a pointed look before dryly explaining the best way he can. "Because those things you want to know are the kinds of things that must be kept between me and Juvia because it does not concern any of you."

"Can't you at least tell us the status between the two of you?" Lisanna interjected looking at him with the glint in her eyes that says he must give them some good answer or else they won't stop bothering him. "You guys obviously have a thing. You won't just do what you did for nothing."

"I can't tell you anything because there's nothing to tell."

"That's impossible!" Lucy butted in. "We were all there when you too suddenly acted like lovers fighting over something and we all saw how you acted like a pissed possessive boyfriend who dragged her in your room and let her wear your favourite shirt. There must be something between the two of you."

He gave them a deadpan look. "Seriously? That's something you should not bother yourself with. It's a thing only the two of us should know."

There were protests coming from the girls in front of him and he almost rolled his eyes when Natsu, Elfman and Laxus who were with them gave him smirks that annoyed the hell out of him. Those bastards are making fun of him.

"Come on little Gray," Laxus jeered. "Don't be so shy. You can tell your old pals the current status of your love life if not your sex life."

"Laxus!" it was the girls again admonishing the blonde. "It's Juvia we're talking about! You should not make nasty remarks like that." Lisanna said looking offended on Juvia's behalf.

"You girls are unfair," Natsu whined. "You can all ask ice princess about things he doesn't want to share for an obvious reason and yet you won't let us talk about it too and women always complain about equality. Where is the equality in that shit?"

"Natsu's right," Elfman agreed. "It's manly to ask questions too about the things going on about our friend. Things like this should not be exclusive for girls alone! We men need to know things too."

"Are you saying that it's "manly" to gossip like a girl?" Cana fired back.

"So you are admitting that you are just gossiping about _your_ friend and I can't bluntly talk about what I'm thinking?" Laxus sarcastically asked. "You obviously want to know the same thing we want to know and you are just being coy about saying it out loud so you use flowery words you love to use when you are talking shits about shits."

"That's not what I mean!" Cana exclaimed. "What I'm trying to point out here is—"

"It's obviously what you mean!" Laxus cut her off a bit too harshly than their usual way of banter and Gray's eyes darted back and forth at his friends. Something's off about them. "The problem with you is you're way too good when it comes to other people's business but you can't say exactly what you mean. Why can't you just say and ask what you exactly want to know and quit blubbering around like a senseless fool?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cana's voice was laced with anger and her eyes sharply glared at the Laxus who was looking at her in the same way.

"Ain't we talking about what you mean?" the blonde replied.

"Uhm, guys, will you please stop yelling at each other?"

"We're not yelling!" both Laxus and Cana hissed at Lucy.

A devious smirk curved on Gray's lips.

So he's not the only one in the gang having trouble with a girl. It seemed like Laxus got girl's problem too and he's glad everyone attention was diverted to them instead of him or so he thought. His relief was short live when Erza joined the conversation after swallowing the last bite of her favourite strawberry shortcake.

"You two obviously got some issues," the red head said. "And you can easily resolve that if both of you would just calm down and talk like grownups. We're here talking about Gray and Juvia because obviously they are hiding something from us while on the other hand, Laxus, your problem with Cana had been going on since last summer and it's getting old already."

"I'm not hiding anything!" Gray defended himself.

"Yes you are," Levy countered. "I'd been itching to ask this to you, Gray, and I think it's the best time to do so. What are your intentions with Juvia? Are you fooling around with her?"

The murmuring on their table died down and all eyes fell on the petite blunette who was looking at him dead serious. Even Laxus and Cana's brewing word war halted as they focused on what Levy said. He's not use to see her this serious while her head's not buried in book. "I'm not fooling around. I know I'm a bastard but Levy I'm your friend. You should know I don't –"

"Exactly," she interrupted him. "You're my friend that's why I'm worried. Juvia is my boyfriend's best friend and I knew what he can do to you if you're just planning to play with her feelings and I know she's not your cup of tea so how come that you are suddenly so interested with her when not a month ago you won't even look or talk to her for more than three seconds."

His dark eyes settled on Levy's serious brown orbs.

Is she seriously asking him why? That must be the most ridiculous question he ever heard since the fiasco of his current affair with Juvia started. She of all people perfectly knew why he was avoiding Juvia Lockser when he first met her in spite of his curiosity about her.

Gray's eyes turned dark and serious when he looked back at his friend. "Because you're always beside her pulling her away from me whenever I get a chance to talk to her," he coldly said. "Which I don't understand."

 **ΩΩΩ**

Juvia was still at the library busying herself with reports and advance reading her books when all of a sudden her cell phone rang out loud. She got glares from the other students from nearby table and a reprimanding look from the strict librarian. It's prohibited to use cell phones inside the Magnolia University Library and she completely forgot to turn off her device earlier because she wasn't expecting anyone to call her.

Quickly searching the inside of her bag, she hastily took out the ringing device and cancelled the call from an unknown number before apologetically smiling at the librarian. She knew how strict the old woman was when it comes to the silence and order of the library and Juvia doesn't want to be on the list of the students dearly hated by the old librarian. But not a minute later her phone that was still in her hand started ringing again showing the same unknown number calling her.

She heard the librarian clearing her throat and about ready to approach her so Juvia quickly grabbed her things and stormed out of the library before taking the call. "Hello?"

"Juvia."

Her breathing almost stopped when she heard that familiar baritone voice. There's no need for hr to ask who it was because only one person could affect her system the way Gray does by simply hearing his voice.

"G-Gray-san," she murmured. "Is there anything you need with Juvia and how did you get my number?" she could not recall giving him her number.

"It doesn't matter how I got your number," he replied. "Where are you?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I want to see you right now. Badly."

There was something in his tone that told Juvia something was off and before she could stop herself she already hear herself asking him. "Is everything okay? Is there anything Juvia can do for you?"

What the hell could she possibly do for him?

"Just tell me where you are. I just want to see you or I'll be mad wanting to see you so bad."

 **ΩΩΩ**

Hey guys.

Hope you like this chapter.

Till next time.

Yours Truly,

YoseiNoAme

P.S.

I will be very busy this coming week due to an upcoming meeting with my big bosses so please be patient with me. I'll update when I got some spare time.


	15. Chapter 14

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **I am so sorry for all the delays. I happened to be very busy lately and really trying my best to write an update. Maybe – just maybe – I'll be able to post an update three to four days from now. Depends on how hectic my schedule will be. ^_^ enjoy reading!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Sounds of rapid footsteps echoed through the wall as a pair of feet hurriedly climbed the stairs up to the rooftop of the building where Gray told Juvia he would be. The said bluenette quickly left the library after receiving the call. She's worried about him because he sounded like he's going through something. She's too worried that she only realized what she's doing when she's already standing in front of the building.

Not wanting to waste her time and wanting to know what is wrong with Gray, she forgot all about her efforts to stay away from him or the gang since what happened last Friday.

Juvia took a deep breath before opening the door to the rooftop. She was greeted by the warm sunlight and the refreshing afternoon breeze.

Looking around she found Gray leaning on the rooftop railings while watching the busy campus grounds below. "Gray," she timidly called out his name not sure of what to call him. She knew how much he disliked being called Fullbuster-san so she just settled on calling him by his given name.

Like being pulled out of a dream, Gray jerked up and stood straight like a child caught doing something naughty. He looked at her and the intensity of his gaze almost took her breath away. Why was he looking at her like that?

She can't quite describe it but he's looking at her like he'd been dying to see her so bad. Well, didn't he say over the phone that he badly want to see her?

"Juvia," he called her name and in an instant he was in front of her caging her within the folds of his strong arms. "Kami, I missed you." the way he said it she could feel how much he mean it.

"Is everything okay?"

He hummed before answering her question. "Just having a bad day but everything's fine, especially now that you're here." His hands around her tightened but she can't find herself complaining. She won't be a hypocrite and will admit even only to herself that she liked the feeling of being in his arms. She missed being this close to him.

Her hands lifted up to his back and hugged him back. "Is that why you want to see Juvia? Are you having a bad day because of her?"

"What?" Gray slightly moved away from her just so he can look her in the eyes. "What made you think of that?"

"Juvia is not stupid. You won't call me if it has nothing to do with me."

Gray sighed and rested his chin on top of her head. It made her aware of how short she is compare to him. "Just had a little silly fight with our friends. They are being too nosy about us. They are all starting to meddle when I'm just starting to make my move on you. We're not yet together and they already making it their goddamn business."

 _Our._

It was just a single word but made her feel so good. He made it sound like she truly belonged in his world and she's a part of his life.

Maybe she's actually now a part of his life.

A part of his world.

"Does Gray really want Juvia to be his?"

"Are we going to talk about it again? How many times do we have to discuss it before you understand that I want you?"

"Want me to be what? What exactly do you want Juvia for?" This is now or never. She's taking a risky step but maybe it will be all worth it at the end. Maybe he's actually worth giving a chance. "You want Juvia to be yours but as your what? Someone to fuck? Someone to warm your bed when you're tired of being cold?"

"Where in hell did that came from?" Gray asked her like what she said was so ridiculous. "Juvia," he exasperatedly said gripping her shoulder. "I am serious about you. I want you to be mine. Be my girl. I want everyone to know that you are mine as much as I'm gonna be yours."

"How can Juvia believe that?" she asked seriously like testing the waters before diving in. "You said before you won't touch Juvia unless she begs for it. Just pointing out Gray, you are – literally speaking – touching Juvia. Like really touching Juvia," she said.

Gray chuckled and it made her look up on him. There was mirth in his eyes. "I don't think you're complaining at all," he marvelled. "You were just hugging me back, I assumed or was I just being presumptuous?"

Juvia made face and pushed him away from her. "Jerk!"

"What?" he laughed at her. "I didn't ask you to move away. I'm just _pointing it out_ ," he said.

"You are getting the wrong idea."

"Oh, I love getting all the wrong ideas what whatever it is as long as it includes you close to me."

Rolling her eyes Juvia turned her back on Gray. Not a minute later she felt his arms snaked around her waist as he pulled her close against his body. "I said I won't touch you the way I touched you the night I had you first though I'm dying to do just that. I won't do that again unless you are fully aware of what I'm doing and I am sure that you truly want it too and that you won't forget about it. For now just let me hold you close. It's not enough but it's better than not having you so close."

"Why Juvia?" she asked. She's wondering if it's just because of what happened between them. "If Juvia is not that girl you were with at Lisanna's party would you still be here saying all those things?"

Would he be saying things if it wasn't her?

What could have happened if it was some other girl he was with that night?

Juvia tightly closed her eyes when Gray did not answer immediately. What else did she expect? He never noticed her before that fateful night. What made her think that if she's not that girl he would ever see her differently?

"I'll still look for her."

It took all her will not to shed tears when she heard him say those words. She knew it. It's really just that girl he had a one night stand he wanted to have.

Juvia tried to remove Gray's arms around her but he tightened his hold. "I'll look for her and ask her why she left just like that and that's all. I just want to know. That's the same thing I wanted to ask you before I knew it was you. I'll admit that girl almost made me insane. Always haunting my dreams and waking hours until I knew it was you. It all made sense why."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"It all made sense why I feel what I felt that night," he lowly whispered in her ear. "Because that's the same thing that happened to me when I first laid my eyes on you. I could still remember the first time I saw you. It was raining, you were waiting for someone at the campus garden, drenched and cold. You don't have your eye glasses back then and you got the bluest eyes I'd ever seen plus your hair. You were a shade of calming blue in that stormy day. We did not talk because someone picked you up and I thought yeah that's quite a hot girl and she's taken. Few days later, Levy introduced you to the gang and you look really different from the first time I saw you. You're all nerdy and such and Levy warned the guys including me that you're off limits 'coz you got a mean, scary best friend who happened to be her boyfriend that will beat the shit out of anyone who will dare hurt you or fool around with you. You're untouchable. An apple I can look at all I want but could never have even just a taste."

Gray sighed then chuckled. "Now I know why it was forbidden to have a taste of that apple from the Garden of Eden. Because you will always crave for more. Just a taste won't be enough. You are my forbidden apple, Juvia. I'm not supposed to have you but I'm willing to take the risk and face the wrath of whoever will tell me to stay away from you just to be with you. Not just because you are that girl from that night but because I got lucky you happened to be that girl under the rain I thought was off limit. Maybe it was fate that we met back at Lisanna's party. I was given the perfect excuse to pursue you so please stop thinking of the what ifs. Have faith in fate. Be with me."

Words failed her after hearing all the things he said.

She didn't know that he saw her even before they were introduced. All what she knew was she saw him with Levy once and ask the short blunette about him because she got curious about that boy with dark mysterious eyes.

The things he told her never crossed even her wildest dream.

But she must know how much Gray would go to fully have his forbidden apple.

Taking a deep breath she removed his arms around her and walked towards the railings of the rooftop. Without looking at him she started to talk. "We both know that Juvia never forget about what happened to us. Sure I was disoriented at first but I do recall the things we did. I know what I did that night."

She paused for few seconds to hear what he would say but it seemed like he's waiting for her to say all what she got to say. "I pretended that I forgot because I don't want conflict and I got scared of what will happen next. I was convinced that you only want the girl you were with that night and I'm getting tired of battling with myself. Juvia is not stupid. She knows what she wants – I know what I want and I want you the way I can feel that you want me but that doesn't work like that. I need to know how much you want to be with me."

"Tell me what you want me to do then."

"Prove to me that you are worth the risk I'm about to take."

"What?"

"Make Juvia Lockser fall for you to the point she won't be able to live without you, Gray Fullbuster."

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **There you go guys. I hope you liked it.**

 **sorry for any errors.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Leave a review below.**

 **Love lots!**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Leave a review below.**

 **Love lots!**

 **Yours truly,**

 **YoseiNoAme**


	16. Chapter 15

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **This is a shout out to all my beloved readers. Christmas is coming and I don't know what to give you other than more updates.**

· **Bruxinhah ShikaTaty** **–** I am touched with all the things you said about my works. Those means a lot for me! SALAMAT! (I don't know which country you came from but that means thank you!)

· **TheUniqueFangirl** **–** the always there supporter of mine. Sorry I'd been really busy with things lately and really don't have time to go online on IG so we could chat and catch up.

· **yneko42** – I am very flattered that you are learning from me. Feel free to send me a message. I'll be happy to help.

· **Esketit** **–** thank you for always leaving such nice reviews. This story gone through a lot since I started it last year which I plan on finishing the same year too but a lot happened and when I came back writing again you were there to five your opinion which are always positive though some other reviews were kinda negative bcause of the course I'd taken. Thank you so much.

· **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi** **– y** our reviews might be brief but those means a lot. Seeing your username hit my linked email gets me excited all the time because I know someone frome somewhere appreciated my work.

· **Kyogan-Saori** **–** your song choices are amazing. There are those songs I never even considered to listen to but when I did I just can't help but love it. Those had been helpful. Thanks a lot.

· **To all the guest reader who always review my works** – you have no idea how much your opinions matter to me. Just the fact that you spare me some time of your lives is really overwhelming. Thank you so muuuuuch!

· **And to all that I forgot to mention. I love you guys so much! –** I don't but all the time I saw an automated email saying someone posted a review on my story I just feel like so intimidated in a good way whenever I saw your name guys, may it be guest or not. it's just that for me you're that kind of reader that I need to please so much because whenever I try to imagine the person who leave that review you all strike me as someone strict and I need do my best to pass your expectation of me. I hope I don't offend you. I love you so much for simply paying attention to my work.

 **I'm sorry for not being able to mention everyone. But know that in my heart I appreciate how much you liked my story. I already said it a lot but still Thank you! I love you!**

 **17 or more chapters to go guys! Enjoy reading!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **THE COURTSHIP**

It was early in the morning and all the occupants of Fairy Hills were either still sleeping or just about to leave the comfort of their beds and start the day with heavy feet because who wants to get up early on a snowy day?

But things were different outside the dormitory.

It was really cold and everything were covered in white but that did not stop two college boys from loitering outside the girls' dorm with scaffolding firmly grounded below a certain window. Said college boys were none other than the complaining pinkette, Natsu Dragneel with his best frenemy, Gray Fullbuster who has a single long stemmed, thorn-less blue rose in hand.

"Where in hell did you get that freaking blue rose and why the hell are we here so early in the morning? Are you seriously going to wake her up so early just to give her a rose that you can simply hand over to her at school? A coffee could have been better at this weather you know?"

Gray glared at Natsu. He'd been hearing his complains since he picked him up at his house and he's starting to be annoyed. "I thought you said last night that you are going to help me court Juvia?" he snapped at the complaining pinkette. "And what is so sweet with simply handing it to her? No wonder Lucy had to do the first move so you two could be together. You don't have any sweet bone in your body!"

"Rich coming from a guy who only knew how to turn down a girl not a few weeks ago," Natsu said sarcastically. "Whatever happened to you man? I didn't even know you're into nerds."

He knew he's acting different and that he's friend never knew him as someone to be so serious about making a girl fall in love because that's simply not a Gray Fullbuster thing. He doesn't go around courting a girl. It's usually the other way around. Girls from their school or any other girls were the one offering him their love and affection but that's just it. Juvia is no ordinary girl.

"What do you know? Can't you just hold this freaking scaffolding and make sure I won't fall because if there's anyone I want to fall that is Juvia and I don't mean literally. If I die trying to make her fall in love with me because of you I'll haunt you and drag you in hell with me."

Natsu made a disgusted face. "Fuck, Fullbuster. Since when did you learn to be cheesy? You're supposed to be cold and quiet."

"Just shut the fuck up or else Erza would know we're here and we're dead!" Natsu just don't know when to shut his mouth. He smiled when he saw the desired effect of his threat on the pinkette's face. Who would want to piss Erza Scarlet first thing in the morning?

He motioned for Natsu to hold the scaffolding and to not make any noise as he ascend the metal stairs. He knew Juvia was awake because he was just texting her a while ago but he did not tell her he's coming. He wanted to surprise her with a personal good morning and a rose to start her day.

Doing such a stunt in the girls' dorm is forbidden by the land lady but he didn't care. He's willing to take a risk for his little nymph. But he's still cautious. If he could do it without being caught that would be better.

He still got plans for him and Juvia and that exclude him being beaten to death by an annoyed old maid who runs the dorm and another beating from that old maid's right hand who happened to be his scary friend, Erza.

Before he knocked on Juvia's window he looked around first. He waited a few minutes before a bewildered Juvia Lockser, still wearing her cute pastel blue pajamas with braided hair and without eye glasses, opened her window.

"Gray!" Juvia gasped when she saw him. "What are you doing outside Juvia's window?"

She looked extremely surprised and he's quite just the same. He knew he's pretty and all but he could not help but be enchanted over and over again every time he saw her. She's just so refreshing to the eyes and her beauty could not be compared with any other.

"Good morning to you, too," he smiled planting a quick peck on the tip of her nose. "You look beautiful with braided hair and," his eyes trained down on her chest in an obvious manner with obvious lust in his eyes that made Juvia visibly blushed. "No bra?"

"Hey, I could hear you, you know!?"

That annoying voice from below ruined their moment. With a strained smile on his face Gray looked down to glare at Natsu. "You idiot, just shut the fuck up and turn off your fucking hearing!"

"What do you think of me? A freaking machine with on and off button?" Natsu snapped back. "Why don't _you_ keep your perverted flirting to yourself until no one else other than you and Miss Nerdy up there could hear? You made me wanna gag, seriously."

If his friend was only within hand's reach, Gray probably already strangled Natsu for his bluntness. Just looking at Juvia's face he knew she's beyond embarrass.

Why did he even ask for that idiot's help?

Right. He could not ask Loke because he happened to be someway somehow involved with Juvia and he could not even imagine that guy close to his soon-to-be girlfriend.

That and Natsu was supposed to be so dumb and dense to even care about his business or so he thought. He's just as nosy as each and every single one of their friends could be.

"I'm so sorry about him," he apologised looking at Juvia with sincere guilt in his eyes. He didn't mean to embarrass her. "By the way, this is for you," he added handing her the rose he's hiding behind his back. "I hope you like it."'

Juvia's already blushing face turned a darker hue of red. "Gray came just to give Juvia a rose?"

"Yes," he replied. "And I want to be the first to greet you good morning and the first you see before you start your day."

The wide sweet smile on his face made Juvia smile too. "Good morning to you, too," she said leaning forward and lightly kissing his right cheek that made him blush.

Damn!

They already did more than innocent kissing on the cheek but why in hell was he blushing?

And was his heart thumping?

"Y-yeah, good m-morning," he sheepishly said while scratching his head.

"Oi!" Natsu from below suddenly yell that startled the shit out of him. "You baka! Get a grip of yourself. You're standing off balance! If you fall and break your neck it won't be my fault!"

"Just hold it tighter you idiot!" he shouted back completely unaware that he's dangerously standing with one of his foot on the edge of the step. One wrong move and he'll surely fell and Juvia saw it.

"Gray, be careful," she warned him but too late. He wasn't paying attention to where he's standing and when he shifted to look back at her his foot missed the step.

Things happened so fast.

Below the window, Natsu was panicking because he saw what happened and he was anticipating to be crashed by Gray's weight and Gray was too shocked to move when he felt him losing ground that he was completely unaware when Juvia moved to pull him inside her room.

It must be adrenaline rush that Juvia actually managed to get him inside and that's how they found themselves on her bedroom floor tangled with each other with him on top of her.

They were both breathing hard as they stared at each other shocked with what happened.

The next thing that happened surprised Gray even more. He heard more than felt when Juvia's palm connected on his cheek that she kissed just five minutes ago. After that slap were her arms pulling him on in a tight embrace.

"What were you thinking?" Juvia's voice was shaky. "You scared me. I thought you're going to fall!"

It took him a minute to understand what she said and a smile graced his lips. "Sorry, that was unexpected." Hell, so much for his good morning surprise. It turned out to be a morning full of apologies for his misfortunes. "I just really wanted to surprise you."

Juvia chuckled a little with his reason. "Believe me I'm quite surprised now as well as the whole dorm too with the stunt you just pulled out."

Gray's face paled when they both hear rushing footsteps outside Juvia's room and he badly wanted to jump out of the window and break his neck when the door burst open forcefully and he, still on top of Juvia, came face to face with the angry old land lady who has Erza on her tail with a deadly aura.

He thinks he'd rather have her neck broken than face those monsters.

But he made a low chuckle when he heard Juvia suddenly giggled beneath him while whispering to him. "If they kick Juvia out of here, you'll have no choice but to take me home to your apartment."

"If that what will I get for getting caught I think now it's worth it."

The noon break bell rang exactly as Juvia was putting back her things inside her bag after her last class for the morning shift. Her morning had been uneventful aside from what happened back in the dorm.

She shook her head upon remembering how chaotic it turned out after her land lady barged in inside her room. Lucky for her the old lady did not kick her out to Gray's dismay and speaking of Gray, sadly he is now officially banned in the premises of Fairy Hills for good.

Well, at least that's all he got aside from the bump on his head caused by the land lady's cane.

With her stuff all in her bag and books in hand Juvia went out of her classroom and no longer surprise to find Gray waiting for her with a wide smile. "Hey there, beautiful," he greeted taking her books from her and putting it inside his backpack before intertwining their hands. "How's class?"

For a second she looked on their connected hands and feeling the butterflies in her tummy came to life. Jeez, those butterflies do know when to act. "Boring," she honestly replied. "Macao-sensei just made us answer loads of questions from the book. You?"

"Terrible," he grunted. "My head's aching – that old woman knows how to put her cane into good use, I'm telling you. Good thing you managed to calm her down. I just don't want to think of what Erza will do to me once she gets me all alone. I'd been avoiding her all morning. She's going to murder me"

She just shook her head. "Juvia didn't even know why you have to pull that stunt just to give me a flower."

"I thought you would at least find it sweet," Gray pouted and how she wanted to kiss him right then and there. He looked so tempting. She secretly scolded herself for having that kind of thought while they were walking among other students and just looked at him when he stopped and faced her. "Before I forget. This is for you," he said handing her a long stemmed, thorn-less white rose she didn't know he was hiding behind him.

"First a blue one and now a white rose?" Not that she doesn't like it but she's not just used to receiving those kinds of things. "Does it have any meaning? Pardon Juvia, but I'm not that well versed when it comes to the language of flowers. They are simply not Juvia's kind of expertise since no one really gives me flowers before."

"Really?" he actually looked surprised but oddly pleased. "That sounds great, I mean, at least I don't need to beat anyone at giving you flowers and I actually don't like the idea of any other guy giving you flowers or anything at all. I'm very territorial," he explained. "By the way it's white because I wanna tell you how pure my intentions are. I seriously want you to be my girl and I'm willing to do anything to gain your love," he said cupping her cheek with his hand that was not holding hers.

Seeing that some students were curiously looking at them made her blush but he seemed not to give a damn so why would she? _Little butterflies stay calm._ "Anything including falling off my window and getting banned from my dorm?"

"Including all that," he laughed before walking again.

"Don't be too risky next time," she pouted not aware that he was looking at her lips like he wanted to devour her.

"I'll try," he almost whispered to her but she wasn't paying attention.

"How about the other rose?"

"The blue one?" he smiled when she eagerly nodded. "It means a lot actually. But since I'm no florist not an expert I'll tell you only one meaning which was the reason why I gave it to you." by that time they were already out of her department building and Gray led her away from other students way. They stopped under a nearby tree and he cupped her face with both hands. His dark eyes staring at hers intently. "That rose means I can't have you – at least for now – but I can't stop thinking about you. You're the only one dominating my sleeping and waking hours. You're driving me mad and I need to work hard to attain your love. Some culture says the quest for getting the perfect blue rose is considered to be like finding the missing Holy Grail, for me you are my missing holy grail and your love is the wine I'll get once I have you."

Swallowing hard, Juvia had to compose herself so she won't faint with all what he said. "Are you Christian? You kept on referring Juvia as something from the bible," she tried to joke. "First I was the forbidden apple, now I'm the Holy Grail. What's next? The holy cross?"

"Actually I just changed religion," he smirked mischievously.

"What?"

"I am now fully devoted to you."

"Gray!" Juvia can't help but laugh. "Know what, you're just hungry."

"You look more beautiful when you laugh."

"Stop it," she giggled like a silly girl. "Stop making Juvia feel so weird!"

"Good or bad kind of weird?"

"Neither!" she replied pinching his cheeks. "Just stop already." _Or else the butterflies will kill me and my heart might just burst._

"But –"

"I'm hungry!"

"Fine," he relented with a smile. "I'll take it your feeling weird in a good way and now I should feed you because you might end up eating me – and that won't be such a bad thing. I remember that last time you did that it was heavenly – must be why—"

"Stop it you perv!"'

And Gray just laugh when she pinched his side before taking her hands again.

Damn him and his wicked ways!

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **And I'm Christian by the way and if any of my reader is please don't be offended by my reference. I mean it in a good way.**

 **Tell me what you think of it below on the review section.**

 **Next chapter: THE WARNING**


	17. Chapter 16

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

The sound of splashing water filled the rather silent pool area of Magnolia University as expert arms made perfect strokes while swimming in one of the pools. It was quite late already and the place was quite empty aside from Juvia Lockser still enjoying the quietness and stillness while she let her mind wander into things that had been happening to her life lately.

Well, lately her life turned from boring ordinary college life routine into something else after she unexpectedly tangled her life with Gray Fullbuster. It might be a little hard to deal and get used to at first but she finally got the hang of it after days and weeks of merry chase with him. Now they completely get along and more.

A smile tugged on her lips at that thought before she did her final lap. Gray was surely making it his business to make her fall in love with him. He'd been doing things she or even his friends did not expect him to do. He's very much determined to win her over and what really moved her and making her fall deeper and deeper –if she's not that already deeply into him yet –was not just his effort but his sincerity.

His courting strategy did not just revolve around going out on dates and giving flowers. Those were just his normal acts on daily basis since he started seriously pursuing her. He made it a point to do something special for her every day.

From dates and flowers he also resorted into serenading her which he couldn't do at fairy hills so he did it in school with the help of his friends. It was perfectly plan and well executed with matching guitar but Gray just happened to be not really a good singer but she appreciated what he did nonetheless. She knew he's not perfect but the fact that he tried was something else. He's seriously going out of his way just to please her.

There was that one time that he asked her to have dinner with him and she thought they would go in some restaurant but they ended up in his apartment eating his home cooked meal. Gray did not strike her as someone who knew how to cook but he was actually good at that. His pasta is to die for but he made her swear not to breathe a word about it to anyone else.

He said any food he'll cook must be exclusively for her alone.

The past few days she spent with Gray was amazing and she's contemplating on finally saying yes to be his girl. He already proved it to her that he's willing to do anything for her. The only thing now that stopping her is the fear that he might change once he gets what he wants.

But then again, didn't he already have what men wanted from young women like her?

Juvia sighed before diving under the water again.

She's over thinking things. She's putting too much meaning to Gray's action when she could actually see how genuine his intentions are.

Maybe her fears were not really of what would change between them once she agreed to be his girlfriend. It's more likely she's worried about the decisions she's about to take.

She's taking such a big risk.

It's been such a long time since she ever decided to let her emotions rule her judgement. She always think first of the consequences of anything that she decided to do. She thought maybe she'll never have that strong feeling her mother once told her she felt for her father but Gray made her feel all sort of feelings. At first it scared her but what good being scared could do her?

From the very beginning he had been such an irresistible person and for a while she thought she had it under control. She knew now that there's nothing under control about her when it comes to him.

Gray made it impossible for her to think. When they are together he only makes her feel and she like it that way.

It feels Right.

He can always make her feel so right being her and nothing else.

That's it. As long as it feels right she knew that accepting him in her life won't be a bad move.

With her mind made up Juvia finally decided that she's done with her swim and might as well head back to her dorm. Gray won't be able to walk her home since he's banned by her land lady and he's busy practicing hockey. He's the team captain of Magnolia University's Hockey Varsity Team known as Fairies and the annual competitions among different universities across Fiore is just around the corner so he's quite preoccupied every day after his class and she's fine with it.

She's actually glad he's doing something he really seemed to enjoy the way she's enjoying herself doing her own thing all alone from time to time.

A frown etched her face when she got out of the pool and found her towel gone from the railing where she put it earlier. She was pretty sure she had it there when she dived into the water. "Where was it?" She's the only one there and she did not hear anyone coming so it's impossible for someone to take it. Or was she actually the only one in there?

"Here's your towel," a small familiar voice shattered the silence from behind her. "You should dry yourself, you're shivering."

Slowly, Juvia face the person behind her and she was met by the serious gleam of Levy McGarden's soft brown eyes. "Levy-chan."

Levy smiled but it did not reach her eyes. "Hello, Juvia-chan," she greeted her. "Funny we haven't seen each other for a while since we live in the same dorm and goes in the same school. I could say you'd been busy."

The sarcasm in her voice was so thick and the accusation in her eyes was too stern to look at. "You could say that," she said averting the short blunette's eyes. "Why are you here, Levy-chan? Is there anything you need from Juvia?"

If there's one person she doesn't want to talk right now that's certainly Levy and Juvia can't think of any way how to escape her. She knew she'd been meaning to talk to her alone for a time now but she made sure they won't be left alone or cross path at any circumstances. From the look of it Levy won't let her leave without hearing what she got to say.

Honestly Juvia already knew what she has to say and she doesn't have answers for her yet and she's certain she would just convince her to stay away from Gray. She knew she can't do that and Juvia doesn't want to disappoint Levy. Unlucky for the both of them, they're just a few minutes away from mutual disappointing one another.

Looking at Juvia looking like a cornered rabbit made Levy even more annoyed than she already was. She did not go there so Juvia could look like a little damsel in distress. "Well, I came here maybe because I suddenly missed hanging out with you since lately all you hang out with is Gray and when you're not with him you're avoiding me. I wonder why was that. Are you scared, Juvia?"

"Levy-chan pleas—"

"Please what?" Levy snapped. "Juvia, I already told you. Stay away from him. You're only gonna hurt him at the end and he's my friend. You both are and I don't want you to end up hating each other!"

"What made you think of that?"

"Oh," Levy actually glared at her. "I did not think of that. I know for a fact that when he learned the truth about who you are he'll hate you." Levy never wanted to say anything bad to Juvia. She's a sweet girl and a good friend. She knew she could not control the feeling she developed for her friend that unfortunately Gray reciprocated because they just can't be together and Juvia should have known better. "You are fooling him."

Truth hurts they say and Juvia can testify to that but Levy might know something but that doesn't mean all that she said were true. "I am not!" She's not lying. There are things she just can't say but not talking about it does not make her a liar.

When the time comes that someone asks her about it she won't deny anything about her and her life before coming to Magnolia. It's not a secret at all. It just happened not too many people knew about Juvia Lockser.

"Yes, you are!" Levy blurted out of frustration. If she only knew things would end up that way she wouldn't have introduced Juvia to Gray. She knew all along Juvia caught Gray's attention because he never asked her about a certain girl the way he asked about Juvia before when he learned that she knew the other bluenette. But she thought Gray knew that she's off limits not just because of Gajeel. "Look, just put an end with whatever you have with Gray even before it gets any deeper. It's for the best."

A sad smile adorned Juvia's lips and it made Levy shook her head in disbelief. Her warning came too late. She's already way too deep. "I already decided, Levy-chan. I'm sorry but no matter what you say won't change my mind. It's my call to make anyway."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry."

Sorry? "Juvia your sorry won't be enough once you break Gray's heart. Can you actually hurt someone like him who's already been broken? He's not the way he is for nothing. Will you seriously crash him like that?"

Of course she won't do that. Juvia won't do anything to hurt Gray. She knew his story. They talked about it and there's no way she'll cause him any more pain. "I already made up my mind and I got plans. I'm thankful for your concern, really. But Levy-chan this is something between Gray and Juvia. It got nothing to do with you."

Hurt and disbelief were written all over Levy's face when Juvia looked at her. Her words pained her. "Of course," she huffed lifelessly. "It got nothing to do with me. I'm just Levy. I just happened to be a concerned friend whose opinion is not important. Well good luck with your plans because I'll certainly won't support you with whatever it is. I will never tolerate whatever you think you're doing right unless you clean up your mess before diving into another one."

Juvia shut her eyes when Levy harshly walked towards her closing the small distance between them. For a moment she thought she might hit her or something but she only felt her pressing something cold in her hand and with chilly voice gave her some sort of final warning before walking away without bothering to even look back.

"Don't leave your trash where someone else might see it. You wouldn't want your plans to get ruined."

The coldness of the expensive band of metal in her palm made Juvia shiver.

It's the kind of cold that crept in her inside and it made her want to crawl somewhere dark and hide but she can't do that.

With shaking hands she took her towel where Levy dropped it, wrapped it around her and hastily went back to the locker room where she left her phone. She badly need to talk to someone, pronto.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _I hoped you like it guys._**

 ** _Tell me what you think by leaving a review below._**

 ** _I can't say much right now because my cousin is barrowing my laptop._**

 ** _You know I love you,_**

 ** _-YoseiNoAme-_**

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _I might post another update. I just don't know which story it would be. ^_^_**


	18. Chapter 17 (CODE ERROR)

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gray was known for being one of the coolest guy in Magnolia University and that he's among those guys who never get nervous nor panic in any situation but as he paced back in fort while waiting for Juvia in the roof top where she found him when he had an argument with Levy the other day, he could not help but be nervous./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Last night he got a text message from her telling him to wait for her in the roof top after his classes. He tried calling her after getting her message but he went straight to her voice mail and when he sent her a message she didn't reply. He hadn't seen her the whole day and Lucy assured him that Juvia did attend her classes but decided not to join them for lunch. He knew she's just avoiding him and his questions./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"He considered looking for her but he can't miss his classes so he got no choice but do what she said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Right after his last class for that day he was quick to bid his friends good bye and hurried up to the roof top. He wasn't expecting Juvia to be there already when he got there because he knew her class won't be over for another thirty minutes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"It took a lot of his will not to wait for her outside her classroom just like what he usually do because he knew she won't like it but he can't stay still not knowing what could be the reason for her sudden decision to meet him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"He hates it when he don't know what is going on and he hate it even more when he felt sweat beading on his forehead. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"For some unknown reason he's feeling anxious of why Juvia wanted to talk to him and that it was her who asked for the two of them to see each other. Usually it was him always asking and forcing her to go hang out with him. If anything, Juvia always tried to stay away from him all the time he gave her no excuse to be anywhere but near him. She did everything to make it hard on his part to get closer to her emotionally./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"It's been weeks since they talked and made the deal. She dared him to make her fall in love with him. Since then he'd been constantly chasing her around asking or sometimes blackmailing her to go spend some times with him. He made it his serious business./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"They went out for few dates and attended some of his friend's parties together and said friends of them actually knew he's courting her but still oblivious of what's the real score between the two of them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Their friends might know he's into her, it's pretty obvious with all the things he'd been doing for her, but what goes between them was unknown to anyone but the two of them. Juvia wanted it that way. Not that he actually want to brag about it but there were just times he no longer knew what to tell his friends when they were asking. Though he's the quiet type of guy, he's friend were known for being nosy and persistent. They won't just stop unless he tells them how on earth he ended up falling in love with the girl who was so far from the kind of girls he usually fools around./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Maybe that's one reason why he liked Juvia. She's so different from other girls who go after him. She's someone hard to understand and yet she's so charming and he's been charmed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gray harshly breathed out before leaning back on the roof top railings. Thoughts were running round his head and those were not positive ones. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"There's only one reason he could think of why Juvia wanted to have a private talk with him. He's sure she finally made up her mind about what she should do with him and base on their previous interactions he's not so confident that Juvia would actually agree with what he wants./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gray could say he already did what he could to pursue Juvia and that he went all out just to make her see he's serious about her. He even forced his friends to help him do ridiculous things that he won't usually do without giving them explanation why he's doing it aside from he unfortunately fell in love with someone who is not easy to convince. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"He doesn't even know if Juvia ever liked the things he did since, she, most of the time was very passive with her answers whenever he asked her if she liked what he did. She would just nod and smile. He's clueless if he's doing it right./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"There's a big possibility of her turning him down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"His hands balled into fists with the thoughts running in his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"He knew he can't actually forced Juvia if she ended up turning him down but the idea of her not being his did not pleased him at all./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"He badly wants her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"He needs her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Damn!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"He loves her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Taking a deep breath, Gray tried to calm himself. It won't be good if he's worrying too much once Juvia came. The fidgeting butterflies in his stomach were enough burden as he waited for her. Letting his nerves get the best of him won't do him any good at all./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Why was he even worried? He did all he could to prove her he's sincere and his intentions were good./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"He already bared his soul right in front of her and it's up to Juvia what she would do with him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sighing again, he carefully touched the petals of the purple rose he had with him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"If Juvia finally came up with a decision, he made his, too./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"It might not be easy after everything her did but Gray thinks that whatever he and Juvia has must be clarified already./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Not that he's in haste but they seemed to be going nowhere./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"The rose he brought for that day would be the last rose he would give her as her suitor. If she's gonna say yes the next flower he would give her will surely have much deeper meaning but in case she turn him down that rose would be the last he's gonna offer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"It's either he'll have all of her or completely lose her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"When he heard footsteps behind him, Gray did not move or looked from where he stood. There's no need to look if it's the girl he's waiting for. He stayed still just staring on the stem of rose he's holding./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"The gentle wind carried the sweet scent of summer rain; the scent that he knew solely belonged to the blue haired girl that he's waiting for./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gray felt more than heard when Juvia slowly walked towards him until she was right beside him. "I'm glad you came."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"It wasn't the different tone of her sweet voice but the way she talked that made Gray looked at her with a deep frown. His darks eyes searched her face. "What made you think I won't come?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" The side of Juvia's lips slightly lifted but her smile did not reach her eyes. "Because I was the one who asked to see you this time." She took a deep breath before looking directly at him but her gaze fell on the rose in his hand. "Purple?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""It means –"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Love at first sight," she cut him off. "Enchanted, ain't it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"He smiled a little as he nodded. "Yeah," he responded. "Definitely enchanted ever since the first time." As words passed through his lips, his eyes stared on his beautiful face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Slowly, he saw the glint in her eyes reflected myriad of emotions. As he looked at her he could see the reflection of the beautiful setting sun in her ocean blue eyes. "Why?" there were lot of things Gray wanted to ask her but the only word that he was able to form was that single word that he knew she understood so well./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Juvia moved a little closer to him and took the rose from him. She lifted it close to her nose to smell its fragrance. "Before I tell you why, can you answer a question?" she asked not looking at him. Her eyes were glued on the rose expertly averting his gaze./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""What is it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"For a moment Juvia was silent and he thought she might not ask her question at all but then she spilled a question that made him frown again. "Can you accept everything about me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"What kind of question was that? "Of course I can. I know you knew that I'm serious about you and that I love you." Gray closed the gap between them and enfolded her in his arms. "How many times do I need to tell you? How many times do I have to prove you? We're going nowhere with these questions and riddles of yours. You keep on asking me questions that means the same thing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""You don't know me at all. Wouldn't it be much better if we try to know each other more before we cross the line?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Juvia closed her eyes when Gray's arms tightened around her. "Is this your way of telling me that you're turning me down?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""I'm just asking."'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""You said you're going to ask only one question." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Well a question always comes up with a follow up question," she said, her arms moving up his back to return his embrace. "There would always be series of whats and whys and hows. So tell me. Wouldn't it be better i—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""I give no fuck which would be better because what I want is to be with you," he snapped out and moved away from her with unmasked annoyance with the course their conversation was taking. "You keep on telling me of what would be better and keep on daring me to do something but I can feel it that though you feel the same as me you're not sure of what you want to do with me! I just want to start something special with you. The things you want to do, we can do that when we're together. There's no need to delay everything just because there's something you're obviously trying to keep away from me! Whatever is it, Juvia, I'll accept it the way I accepted that I'm fucking in love with you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Gray—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Look, I'm not stupid. The very moment you open your mouth I knew something is off. You're talking like a normal person and that's not normal. Something is bothering you but I won't force you to tell me. Let's just make everything clear between the two of us and whatever is it that you can't tell me we can talk about it when you're ready."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Silence filled the air when Juvia could not say anything after hearing the words he said. Gray on the other hand took her silence differently. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Dry laugh rocked his shoulder as he shook his head. "Fine I get it. If you really can't accept my feelings because of whatever reason, it's okay. I just have to accept that my efforts were not good enough t—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""I'm scared!" Juvia blurted out. "I'm trying to fix everything before I give you my answer but as days goes by I can no longer conceal what I feel. I do love you. I don't know when and how it happened but I fell for you and all your wickedness and bluntness and flaw as a human being including your pervetedness. Every time we're together it's getting harder and harder not to show you that I, too, want to do the things you were telling me we are going to do. But I'm scared! I'm scared I might end up hurting you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""That's a pointless reason and if you really don't want to hurt me you will put an end to our non-sense merry chase because as of now that's what hurting me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"They were just going around circles and its starting to irk the hell out of him. Gray could always play along and be cool with it but Juvia was making him feel so uncertain about everything that is going on between them. He knew their feelings were mutual but there's something stopping her and the things she's saying were making no sense at all. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Minutes passed with nothing but silence between them. They were just looking at each other trying to see something that might help them out of that situation the easy way. But there would be no easy way unless Juvia made up her mind and as Gray thought she might never come up with a decision that's when she made her move. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gray breathed out loudly as he was shaking his head as a sign that he's done with whatever is going on with them and was about to leave. He turned around without saying a word, ready to walk away, but Juvia's hand found his arm. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"She pulled him back and when he turned to face her again he was met by her lips touching his. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Juvia tightly closed her eyes and just let her instinct rule her. She thought she could end everything with Gray but her heart just won't allow her to simply watch his back as he step away. She'd rather take a risk than to lose him without knowing what it feels like to be with him. She's tired of her what ifs. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"The feeling of their lips against each other flicker the ember of fire within her that she'd been trying to suppress and as it burn the way it did the night she could not forget, the same warmth she felt before consumed her once more. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"It's only with him that she could feel that way. So alive and so free to do what her heart desires. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Yes," Juvia panted when their lips parted for a second before she kissed Gray again. Her arms found their way around his neck and she pulled him closer to her as he in return tightly wrapped his arms around her. "I love you and I want to be with you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gray looked at her with so much admiration in his eyes and a smile on his lips that told her she did the right thing. She could see how happy she made him and it's all the she needed. He took one of her hand and guided it above his chest where she could feel the rapid beating of his heart underneath her palm. "You're making my heart so crazy, my little nymph," he chuckled before claiming her lips for a heated kiss. "Do you have any idea how much I feel for you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"She smiled at him and guided their intertwined hand over her own chest. "I guess it's the same with how I feel for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p 


	19. Chapter 17 (REPOST)

_**Hi.**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for my chapter 17. I forgot to preview the chapter after posting it therefore I did not see that codes messed it up.**_

 _ **So here's the one without the messed up codes.**_

 _ **Love lots!**_

Gray was known for being one of the coolest guy in Magnolia University and that he's among those guys who never get nervous nor panic in any situation but as he paced back in fort while waiting for Juvia in the roof top where she found him when he had an argument with Levy the other day, he could not help but be nervous.

Last night he got a text message from her telling him to wait for her in the roof top after his classes. He tried calling her after getting her message but he went straight to her voice mail and when he sent her a message she didn't reply. He hadn't seen her the whole day and Lucy assured him that Juvia did attend her classes but decided not to join them for lunch. He knew she's just avoiding him and his questions.

He considered looking for her but he can't miss his classes so he got no choice but do what she said.

Right after his last class for that day he was quick to bid his friends good bye and hurried up to the roof top. He wasn't expecting Juvia to be there already when he got there because he knew her class won't be over for another thirty minutes.

It took a lot of his will not to wait for her outside her classroom just like what he usually do because he knew she won't like it but he can't stay still not knowing what could be the reason for her sudden decision to meet him.

He hates it when he don't know what is going on and he hate it even more when he felt sweat beading on his forehead.

For some unknown reason he's feeling anxious of why Juvia wanted to talk to him and that it was her who asked for the two of them to see each other. Usually it was him always asking and forcing her to go hang out with him. If anything, Juvia always tried to stay away from him all the time he gave her no excuse to be anywhere but near him. She did everything to make it hard on his part to get closer to her emotionally.

It's been weeks since they talked and made the deal. She dared him to make her fall in love with him. Since then he'd been constantly chasing her around asking or sometimes blackmailing her to go spend some times with him. He made it his serious business.

They went out for few dates and attended some of his friend's parties together and said friends of them actually knew he's courting her but still oblivious of what's the real score between the two of them.

Their friends might know he's into her, it's pretty obvious with all the things he'd been doing for her, but what goes between them was unknown to anyone but the two of them. Juvia wanted it that way. Not that he actually want to brag about it but there were just times he no longer knew what to tell his friends when they were asking. Though he's the quiet type of guy, he's friend were known for being nosy and persistent. They won't just stop unless he tells them how on earth he ended up falling in love with the girl who was so far from the kind of girls he usually fools around.

Maybe that's one reason why he liked Juvia. She's so different from other girls who go after him. She's someone hard to understand and yet she's so charming and he's been charmed.

Gray harshly breathed out before leaning back on the roof top railings. Thoughts were running round his head and those were not positive ones.

There's only one reason he could think of why Juvia wanted to have a private talk with him. He's sure she finally made up her mind about what she should do with him and base on their previous interactions he's not so confident that Juvia would actually agree with what he wants.

Gray could say he already did what he could to pursue Juvia and that he went all out just to make her see he's serious about her. He even forced his friends to help him do ridiculous things that he won't usually do without giving them explanation why he's doing it aside from he unfortunately fell in love with someone who is not easy to convince.

He doesn't even know if Juvia ever liked the things he did since, she, most of the time was very passive with her answers whenever he asked her if she liked what he did. She would just nod and smile. He's clueless if he's doing it right.

There's a big possibility of her turning him down.

His hands balled into fists with the thoughts running in his head.

He knew he can't actually forced Juvia if she ended up turning him down but the idea of her not being his did not pleased him at all.

He badly wants her.

He needs her.

Damn!

He loves her.

Taking a deep breath, Gray tried to calm himself. It won't be good if he's worrying too much once Juvia came. The fidgeting butterflies in his stomach were enough burden as he waited for her. Letting his nerves get the best of him won't do him any good at all.

Why was he even worried? He did all he could to prove her he's sincere and his intentions were good.

He already bared his soul right in front of her and it's up to Juvia what she would do with him.

Sighing again, he carefully touched the petals of the purple rose he had with him.

If Juvia finally came up with a decision, he made his, too.

It might not be easy after everything her did but Gray thinks that whatever he and Juvia has must be clarified already.

Not that he's in haste but they seemed to be going nowhere.

The rose he brought for that day would be the last rose he would give her as her suitor. If she's gonna say yes the next flower he would give her will surely have much deeper meaning but in case she turn him down that rose would be the last he's gonna offer.

It's either he'll have all of her or completely lose her.

When he heard footsteps behind him, Gray did not move or looked from where he stood. There's no need to look if it's the girl he's waiting for. He stayed still just staring on the stem of rose he's holding.

The gentle wind carried the sweet scent of summer rain; the scent that he knew solely belonged to the blue haired girl that he's waiting for.

Gray felt more than heard when Juvia slowly walked towards him until she was right beside him. "I'm glad you came."

It wasn't the different tone of her sweet voice but the way she talked that made Gray looked at her with a deep frown. His darks eyes searched her face. "What made you think I won't come?"

The side of Juvia's lips slightly lifted but her smile did not reach her eyes. "Because I was the one who asked to see you this time." She took a deep breath before looking directly at him but her gaze fell on the rose in his hand. "Purple?"

"It means –"

"Love at first sight," she cut him off. "Enchanted, ain't it?"

He smiled a little as he nodded. "Yeah," he responded. "Definitely enchanted ever since the first time." As words passed through his lips, his eyes stared on his beautiful face.

Slowly, he saw the glint in her eyes reflected myriad of emotions. As he looked at her he could see the reflection of the beautiful setting sun in her ocean blue eyes. "Why?" there were lot of things Gray wanted to ask her but the only word that he was able to form was that single word that he knew she understood so well.

Juvia moved a little closer to him and took the rose from him. She lifted it close to her nose to smell its fragrance. "Before I tell you why, can you answer a question?" she asked not looking at him. Her eyes were glued on the rose expertly averting his gaze.

"What is it?"

For a moment Juvia was silent and he thought she might not ask her question at all but then she spilled a question that made him frown again. "Can you accept everything about me?"

What kind of question was that? "Of course I can. I know you knew that I'm serious about you and that I love you." Gray closed the gap between them and enfolded her in his arms. "How many times do I need to tell you? How many times do I have to prove you? We're going nowhere with these questions and riddles of yours. You keep on asking me questions that means the same thing."

"You don't know me at all. Wouldn't it be much better if we try to know each other more before we cross the line?"

Juvia closed her eyes when Gray's arms tightened around her. "Is this your way of telling me that you're turning me down?"

"I'm just asking."'

"You said you're going to ask only one question."

"Well a question always comes up with a follow up question," she said, her arms moving up his back to return his embrace. "There would always be series of whats and whys and hows. So tell me. Wouldn't it be better i—"

"I give no fuck which would be better because what I want is to be with you," he snapped out and moved away from her with unmasked annoyance with the course their conversation was taking. "You keep on telling me of what would be better and keep on daring me to do something but I can feel it that though you feel the same as me you're not sure of what you want to do with me! I just want to start something special with you. The things you want to do, we can do that when we're together. There's no need to delay everything just because there's something you're obviously trying to keep away from me! Whatever is it, Juvia, I'll accept it the way I accepted that I'm fucking in love with you!"

"Gray—"

"Look, I'm not stupid. The very moment you open your mouth I knew something is off. You're talking like a normal person and that's not normal. Something is bothering you but I won't force you to tell me. Let's just make everything clear between the two of us and whatever is it that you can't tell me we can talk about it when you're ready."

Silence filled the air when Juvia could not say anything after hearing the words he said. Gray on the other hand took her silence differently.

Dry laugh rocked his shoulder as he shook his head. "Fine I get it. If you really can't accept my feelings because of whatever reason, it's okay. I just have to accept that my efforts were not good enough t—"

"I'm scared!" Juvia blurted out. "I'm trying to fix everything before I give you my answer but as days goes by I can no longer conceal what I feel. I do love you. I don't know when and how it happened but I fell for you and all your wickedness and bluntness and flaw as a human being including your pervetedness. Every time we're together it's getting harder and harder not to show you that I, too, want to do the things you were telling me we are going to do. But I'm scared! I'm scared I might end up hurting you!"

"That's a pointless reason and if you really don't want to hurt me you will put an end to our non-sense merry chase because as of now that's what hurting me."

They were just going around circles and its starting to irk the hell out of him. Gray could always play along and be cool with it but Juvia was making him feel so uncertain about everything that is going on between them. He knew their feelings were mutual but there's something stopping her and the things she's saying were making no sense at all.

Minutes passed with nothing but silence between them. They were just looking at each other trying to see something that might help them out of that situation the easy way. But there would be no easy way unless Juvia made up her mind and as Gray thought she might never come up with a decision that's when she made her move.

Gray breathed out loudly as he was shaking his head as a sign that he's done with whatever is going on with them and was about to leave. He turned around without saying a word, ready to walk away, but Juvia's hand found his arm.

She pulled him back and when he turned to face her again he was met by her lips touching his.

Juvia tightly closed her eyes and just let her instinct rule her. She thought she could end everything with Gray but her heart just won't allow her to simply watch his back as he step away. She'd rather take a risk than to lose him without knowing what it feels like to be with him. She's tired of her what ifs.

The feeling of their lips against each other flicker the ember of fire within her that she'd been trying to suppress and as it burn the way it did the night she could not forget, the same warmth she felt before consumed her once more.

It's only with him that she could feel that way. So alive and so free to do what her heart desires.

"Yes," Juvia panted when their lips parted for a second before she kissed Gray again. Her arms found their way around his neck and she pulled him closer to her as he in return tightly wrapped his arms around her. "I love you and I want to be with you."

Gray looked at her with so much admiration in his eyes and a smile on his lips that told her she did the right thing. She could see how happy she made him and it's all the she needed. He took one of her hand and guided it above his chest where she could feel the rapid beating of his heart underneath her palm. "You're making my heart so crazy, my little nymph," he chuckled before claiming her lips for a heated kiss. "Do you have any idea how much I feel for you?"

She smiled at him and guided their intertwined hand over her own chest. "I guess it's the same with how I feel for you."


	20. Chapter 18

A silly smile and a thousand butterflies.

Juvia never believed that a time in her life would come wherein she would find herself smiling silly for no reason and feeling such strong fluttering in her tummy because of too much emotion. She never knew those stories about the butterflies getting alive inside of you would ever happen to her.

It's been a long time since she accepted the fact that she might end up alone and loveless in the future and she's fine with it. She thought to herself that no one would take interest on someone like her. She already accepted the fact that she would never know how it feels to be in love. She thought she would never find love.

But it's now all there and happening to her and it's all because of the man sitting and laughing by her side.

Gray Fullbuster.

The man who accidentally shared an unforgettable night with her. The same man that sent the dormant butterflies within her flying and making her feel all giddy just by looking at his handsome face and dark eyes that reflected love she never thought would be given to her.

He's the one making her feel all sort of emotion in all possible ways.

He was laughing whole heartedly as he watched her make a fool of herself as she tried her best to eat the food he ordered for her.

After their little moment at the rooftop he asked her out to have an early dinner which he said would be their first official date as a couple. She thought he would bring her to some fancy restaurant but there they are sitting side by side in an outdoor table of his favorite food stall just a few blocks away from the university trying to eat his favorite caramel filled bread, Caramade Franks.

The place might not be that grand but the ambience were great or it was just her over flowing with love hormones that everything around her at that moment just seemed so bright and beautiful. Even Gray making fun of her doesn't tick her off though she's trying to hush his laughers.

The very moment they got their food and she attempted eating it, he'd been laughing. He was laughing at the mess she's making like it's the most hilarious thing he had ever seen.

Juvia pouted when Gray burst into low laugher again when she bit the bread and the caramel oozed and dripped on the side of her lips. "Stop laughing at me," she admonished him half heartedly before grabbing some tissue to clean the sides of her mouth. "Juvia knew she's a mess and there's really no need to make fun of it." She added suppressing her own smile to her silliness.

It wasn't her fault that she has zero idea of how to eat that food that Gray kept on insisting that she should try. Well, it was good. She liked it actually from the little taste she had but she's just having trouble with how sticky it was in her hands and that the caramel keeps on dripping. She tried imitating how her new boyfriend ate his own food but it's not that easy.

 _There go the butterflies again_. Juvia mused to herself then bit her lower lip as her heart skipped a beat. Each seconds that passed, she's becoming more and more accustomed to the fluttering in her stomach. She got a feeling that with Gray by her side it's not just the butterflies that comes alive. She knew it's not even scientifically possible but she could not help but think that it's a whole zoo that comes into life making chaos inside of her all because she's with the man who can make her heart beat so fast.

All she has to do is think of Gray as her boyfriend and that he has his whole attention to her or look in his eyes and see how much he feels for her and her heart is all ready to melt into puddle. That's how much he affected her and she's not complaining. She liked that kind of feeling. It's making her happy.

The first time she saw him, she never imagined that he would be a part of her life in the way that he is now. It was never her intention to be involve with anyone but how was she supposed to kept herself from loving someone like him who made her feel like she's someone desirable and deserving of love?

Gray laughed again pulling her out of her thoughts. He took her caramade franks from her sticky hand and held it out for her. "You do look hilarious with what you're doing," he chuckled amusedly. "You're like an infant making a mess but I also find it really cute," he added winking at her that made her blush and pinched his cheek out of pure embarrassment. "Stop that," he laughed, his eyes glittering with unguarded happiness that also made her smile despite the fact that he's making fun of her.

"What now?" she asked looking at his hand that's holding her food. "Are you going to feed Juvia?" She was just actually teasing him but when Gray nodded Juvia vigorously shook her head. "No!" she differed. "That would be really embarrassing. I can eat on my own. I'm not a baby."

"That's not how I see it," Gray countered. "You can't even have one good bite without making a caramel mess. Well, I don't mind at all. I can just kiss away those caramels. Would you want me to do that?" he asked with a playful smirk. "And just so you know, you are a baby. My baby."

"Gray!" Juvia's not sure why she's calling his name. All she knew was her face flaming with all the things he's saying.

That made him laughs again and lifted his hand to feed her. "Now, open your mouth and take a bite." He had that do-it-or-I'll-kiss you look on his face and Juvia got no choice but to open her mouth though a little shy. She's too conscious that other people could see them displaying such thing in public but she knew better to do that than to let him kiss her in front of everyone knowing that he could go as far as he want without a care if the whole world could see them making out. He's just too good at doing exactly what he said.

That's exactly what he did earlier when he just kissed her out of the blue in the parking lot. He said he just can't resist doing it and that he could easily get lost in their kiss making him forget that they're not alone.

From a distant memory that she barely recalls, she could remember him being cold and collected. A man who hated showing emotions. She doesn't want to assume that it was her making him all showy and touchy even in public but that's the only reason she could think of why he's acting like that.

All of a sudden Gray Fullbuster turned into a man who got no trouble showing everyone how he feels. It seemed so out of character for him to act like that but looking at him, he looked so happy. Who is she to rob him of what's making him happy? Maybe just like her, he just found a way to express himself more.

She let out a serene smile as she tucked stray strands of her hair on the back of her ear before opening her mouth wide enough so she could take a decent bite of her food.

Juvia hummed contentedly when the flavor invaded her taste buds. It's truly delicious and without all the stickiness in her hand and side of her mouth she could finally savor its taste. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the blending flavor unaware that Gray's dark eyes were staring at her with open admiration, awe and passion.

For him she's such a delicate and innocent sweet creature and he just want to hold her close in the most careful and loving way possible. She seemed so fragile yet so beautiful. He knew it was so unlike him but he just can't control himself around her and the fact that she seemed so unaware of how beautiful she is made him adore her more. She's just too beautiful in a naïve and innocent way that he could not resist showing her how much she's making him all crazy about her.

Without a word he closed the gap between them and perfectly without a care that people might see them, he kissed her.

It wasn't just an ordinary brief touching of lips. The moment their lips touched he was quick to deepen it.

His tongue delved inside her mouth when Juvia gasped with surprise. She was shocked but did not protest at all. All worries about on lookers forgotten, she returned his kiss just as passionate.

Their kiss tasted like caramel but somehow sweeter.

"Gray," she breathed out biting her bottom lips when they parted, her eyes lidded with awakened passion.

All of a sudden the air between them seemed to be a lot thicker than earlier and the temperature drastically rose.

Gray slightly moved away. He took a deep breath and averted Juvia's eyes. If he kept looking at her he might just lose control and let his instincts rule his head and he's just barely holding on to what was left of his self control. "I think it would be better if I drive you back to your dorm. I don't know what I might do to you if we stay another minute this close to each other," he muttered and Juvia had to listen carefully to understand what he said. "God knows I'm ready to burn and burst right now."

Brows furrowed, Juvia cupped Gray's face and made him look at her again. "What's the matter? Juvia thought this is what you like?"

He sighed and leaned on the palm of her hand. "Don't get me wrong. I'm just having trouble on how I'm going to control my desire to have and touch you. You're just so fucking irresistible."

"That's what Juvia can't understand. Why are you holding back?"

It's not that she's so eager – well she actually is –to be intimate with him, but she could see how much he's fighting his own desire which she's well aware of from the very beginning of their silly dare. Aside from they're practically in public, she knew something else was stopping him and that's weird. She actually thought that the very moment she agreed to be his girlfriend he would drag her to his place and do what he said he would do to her once she relented.

Gray sighed again. "I just thought you were right when you said that we need to know each other better," he explained that only made her frown deeper. "I'm not saying I don't want to be with you. I fucking do but maybe it will be much better if we take things slow from here. I don't want you to think that the only thing I want from you is sex which I'm guessing you are already thinking because of the things I've done and the things I said."

Right. He got a point and it made her smile that he's thinking that way. She has to admit that at first she thought the same thing he just said. She thought that all the things he did and said were only to have her back in his bed but he already proven that she was wrong long time ago. He had shown her that what they have is more than just physical attraction and unlike what she thought they were doing, they were not playing a game.

He's serious.

He's just showing her how right she was by choosing to be with him.

Juvia stood up and grabbed Gray's hand. "Let's go home then."

"You're not even going to complain or say I'm wrong?" Gray asked with arched brow as he let her drag him back to where he parked his car.

"Why would I? You're right after all."

"So you're saying that you are actually thinking that I'm only after sex?" he asked a little hurt that he was right that she's thinking that way. Well, he did give her enough reason to do so.

"That's not what Juvia is thinking."

"What then?" he asked again.

Juvia stopped midstep facing the curious raven head. "Juvia's thinking if she has extra clothes in her bag because you are not going to take me back to Fairy Hills. Juvia's staying at your place tonight," she said giving her boyfriend a playful smile. "The thing is we forgot to get my extra clothes in my locker. Maybe you could just lend me one of your favorite shirts?"


	21. Chapter 19

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 _ **ΩΩΩ**_

 _ **Hello guys! It's not my intention to write an update for this story as I am currently working on Answer's chapter 9 but hell I wasn't able to sleep last night because of insomnia and I was kind of in a trance and ideas kept on popping in my foggy head so here's something I know most of you are waiting for. Enjoy!**_

 _ **This is dedicated to all those readers, GrUvia shippers and FT fanatic who are still with me in this story! I love you so much guys. You are the best!**_

 _ **ΩΩΩ**_

There was an awkward silence between Gray and Juvia when they reached his apartment. Both of them were thinking things which are different yet still the same.

When Gray closed the door, the tension in the air just got thicker and it's suffocating both of them.

For the first time after all what happened between them, being alone together seemed to be really unsettling for them or at least for Gray because Juvia is quite enjoying herself watching her boyfriend getting all jumpy.

Gray was thinking over a lot of things that he should do while he's with his new girlfriend. He did not plan on bringing her home but he just can't say no when she suggested it and deep inside he wanted to spend the night with her too.

But he was serious about taking things slow. He genuinely doesn't want her to think that he's only after her body but controlling his desires is such a tough job. How can he really do that when she's looking at him all so innocently yet he knew by the smile on her lips that she's thinking of not so innocent things!

Fuck him and his screwed up dilemma of should he kiss her mindlessly and take her right where she stood or should he ask her to do something boring to knock off his growing arousal.

On the other hand Juvia was enjoying how awkward Gray was but it's starting to bore her.

She had to commend him for being able to still hold his desires in check but she knew him. A little push and he'll be all over her but should she really initiate the first move?

 _Get over it, Juvia!_ Her mind scolded her. _The first time you two had sex, it was you who started it all. You and your hidden wantonness!_

Her face crumpled at the thought. Wasn't she being desperate for thinking about making the first move so they could have sex? Was it bad to want him the way she knew he wants her?

But wasn't it their deal that he'll make her beg for it?

But wouldn't she look cheap is she do so?

 _Oh screw it!_

Juvia faced Gray who was fidgeting where he stood, looking everywhere but her. Damn, that looks cute. "Do you mind if Juvia use your bathroom?"

"What for?"

"To do whatever people do in the bathroom," she giggled on his silly question.

Gray flushed and looked down on his feet. "O-of course not! I mean, yeah. You can use it."

It took all of Juvia's will not to laugh really hard when Gray obviously stammer and almost squeaked his reply. He was blushing so hard it's so adorable.

He made face when he saw how much she's trying not to laugh at his face. "Just go in my room and use the freaking bathroom," he pouted. "I'll just prepare something to drink. I seriously need a glass of iced cold water," he added only whispering the last sentence.

Juvia chuckled but did not say anything. She quickly went to his room.

It's unbelievable how fast things could happen. Just few hours ago that two of them were still dancing around each other not knowing where to take their relationship exactly and now there she is using her boyfriend's bathroom, having shower using his soap and shampoo and she find it so endearing.

Who would have thought that she, Juvia Lockser, would one day end up having a boyfriend which she actually loves?

A serene smile formed on her lips as she touched her chest where her heart is. Its beating too fast just thinking about the man she can call hers now.

After a quick shower Juvia went out of the bathroom wrapped in Gray's towel. From the slightly open door of his room she could hear him moving around the living room.

It seemed like he's composing himself or something similar to that. It's just funny that in the end it was him who said he'll have her again who was refusing to take what she's obviously offering.

A wistful smile stretched the side of her lips. _Let's see how long you can contain yourself, my love._

Since she has no extra clothes with her and Juvia is not fond of wearing used clothes, she went through Gray's closet and look for something to wear.

There were lot of clothes in there and she could say he's one fashionable man but she settled for a jersey shirt with his surname on the back. If she's not mistaken it's one of his varsity uniform as the team captain of Magnolia University's hockey team.

Juvia dropped the towel and quickly put on the shirt on. It reached her midthigh and covers all the necessary area. Since she got no underwear and she don't feel like borrowing one from Gray's boxers she no longer bother to wear anything under the shirt. She won't need it later anyway.

She was busy checking out herself in the full length mirror when she heard Gray entered the room.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yep," she quickly replied popping the p. She took the discarded towel and hang it at the foot of the bed.

She saw how Gray's eyes followed her moves and examined her form. Secretly she smiled when strong desire clouded his dark eyes. His Adam's apple moving when he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

"Juvia, I'm serious about us not sleeping together," he suddenly blurted out before averting his eyes.

That was straight to the point rejection of her obvious offer but she knew he won't be saying that for long.

Juvia' brow arched as she watched Gray's face turned crimson upon realizing she's wearing his jersey shirt. A sly smile curved her lips knowing how much he's trying to control his own carnal desires. "If you say so," she shrugged in a sultry voice with her eyes focused on his. "Juvia is fine with just sleeping and doing nothing more," she added while slowly stepping back towards his bed. "That is if you can actually just sleep knowing that it is okay to do more."

She might be acting not her usual self but it's something she has to do for the both of them.

When she felt the bed right behind her, she slowly sat down still looking at him directly in the eyes. She could see how his irises dilated with lust. "Juvia wonders if you can actually sleep at all," she sexily murmured as she lifted one of her leg to the bed showing her boyfriend what she got under his shirt, which was nothing. "Juvia hopes you can keep your hands to yourself tonight, Fullbuster."

Juvia almost laugh when he gasped but did not do so as she doesn't want to ruin the mood. She lifted her other foot, her hands supporting her as she leaned back and pushed herself in the middle of the bed. "What do you think, _babe_?"

Biting her lips, Juvia moved her hand to touch her knee and continued to caress her own skin up to her inner thigh before she halted her movement right before she could touch her already moist core. Just thinking about the things that could possibly happen that night is making her all wet and horny.

She felt so bold knowing that she affects him so much. The desire dancing in his eyes is making her throat dry. "It's getting late, Gray," she said and her voice cracked a little due to her own growing lust. "Should we sleep now?"

His dark eyes met her blue orbs and there was like an invisible electric wire that connected her to him. She could feel electricity running down her spine and going directly to her core. Liquid fire making her feels so hot and needy.

Unabashed with all the things she's doing right in front of him, Juvia let out a loud seductive moan when her fingers flicked to finally touch her wet folds and spread it wide for Gray to see just how much she need him.

If he won't do anything about their sexual hunger then she's willing to take things even further.

But it seemed like there's no need for her to take matters in her own hands, literally, because when she looked at him again, Gray was no longer just standing stunned by the door. In a blink of an eye he was there towering over her and his lips slanted over hers.

His lips were hot upon hers and hungry to taste her. He kissed her deep as his tongue slipped inside her mouth, exploring her sweetness and teasing her tongue.

Juvia gasped loudly when Gray's right hand quickly found its way between her thighs and unceremoniously inserted his middle finger in her pussy as his left hand pinned her down on the mattress.

"You tease," he breathed out nibbling on her lower lip. "I'll show you just how much I want you and I'll see to it that you won't be walking straight once I'm done with you." He darkly said and it brought excitement all over her body. There's something about the way he's looking at her that making her even more sensitive and excited for that dark ecstasy she's seeing in his eyes.

"Juvia is thrilled," she replied out of breath and ended up moaning loud when Gray added a finger inside her core.

"Fuck, you are so wet, baby," he huskily said, his hot breath fanning her face. "And so hot and tight."

"Only just for you, Gra-y! Ohhhhh… Fu-ahhhh."

She felt him smirk on her lips when he started kissing her again. "You like that so much, huh?" he smugly asked when their lips parted but his hand kept on working her up. His hesitation and plan of taking things slow completely gone.

The smug and devilish side of him is back and she loves it. Its one thing she really like about him. Gray won't be Gray if he's not teasing and making her crave for all the amazing sinful things his delicious lips is promising her. "You have no idea how much," she breathed out.

Not one to be left out in action, her hands fumbled on his belt in eagerness to undress him. "Damn fly!" she hissed when she can't open the fly of his jeans. She glared at him when he started laughing. "Help me out, will you? I want to touch you!" her voice surely sounded so eager.

"First thing first," he whispered as the movement of his fingers went faster and she was left a moaning mess when his thumb found her clit. He kissed her again deeper than before as he brought her over the edge with his wicked fingers. Her body spasm with her climax and she was gasping for air.

She swallowed hard when Gray lifted his hand coated with her cum and carelessly licked it right in front of her so sexily that it made her bite her lip. Their gazes never leaving each other and that added to the fuel of the fire between them. Juvia was loss for words and new fire ignited within her.

This man is driving her crazy with lust and desire as well as love. She could see all of those in his dark eyes. She knew he's feeling the same as her.

After cleaning off her essence from his fingers Gray quickly took off the shirt he's wearing as well as his jeans. He breathed out in relief when the constricting material was off. Juvia gulped when she saw the outline of his manhood through the fabric of his boxers.

It would be the first time she's going to see him naked in months. The last time they were together she was drunk and drugged but she got a pretty vivid recollection of how endowed he was in that department but her memories were nothing compare to the actual thing right in front of her.

Gray smirked. "You look stunned little nymph," he teased. "Scared of my little friend? I thought you want to touch me?"

"That is not little!" she blurted out and when Gray laughed her face flushed.

He leaned over her again and kissed her thoroughly. "God, I love you Juvia!"

"I love you, too. "

Gray kissed her again and that time she snaked her arms around his neck, her hands finding their way through his raven locks. He gently pushed her on the bed and was quickly on top of her, touching her everywhere.

His hands went underneath his shirt tracing the curve of her hips up to her waist and finally cupping her breasts. "Gray!" she gasped his name when he played with her nipples. "Pleaase!"

She has no idea what she's asking for. All what she want is for him to touch her more and to kiss every inch of her.

The anticipation of what he would do to her and the memories of what they did the first time something happened between them making her yearn for more.

She needs him the way she needs air to survive and if he stop doing what he's doing to her she might go crazy. That's how much he's making her feel.

Her hands that were in his hair travelled down to his back caressing the chiseled muscle there. Right beneath her fingers she could feel how strong he is.

Her wandering hands continued to touch him as he made love with her.

That night Gray made her scream his name and showed her just how much he needed her.

It was indeed amazing like he promised it would be.

 **Ω Ω Ω**

It's hot.

Juvia was sure she's feeling oddly hot and that's what woke her up from her slumber. Last night had been full of naughty activity and she's feeling less enthusiastic to wake up but she's really feeling hot and it got nothing to do with the stream of sunlight coning through the window of Gray's room.

She's feeling hot elsewhere and she moan when she felt something wet lapping her between her thighs.

"Gra—y!" She gasped wide awake when his wet tongue glided over her folds faster when he noticed that she's finally awake.

Her eyes rolled on their socket when she felt her climax coming and when she did, she had her hands pulling on Gray's hair and her legs clenched tight.

Juvia calmed herself and was smiling when Gray greeted her good morning after licking the side of his lips.

"Good morning indeed," she greeted him back with a bright blush. "Enjoying your breakfast?"

The wicked smile on his lips made the butterfly in her stomach flutter wildly. "Breakfast? That was just the appetizer, baby. I'm just about to dig in for my main course."

"WH—"

Juvia yelped when he pulled her by the hands and turn her on fours. "Gray—"

"I told you last night, little nymph. You won't be walking straight once I'm done with you and I'm far from being done," he whispered then licked the sensitive spot on back of her ear.

All she got to do was moan when she felt his cock sliding inside her and she shivered when he was fully sheathed. "Ughhhh… so huge. Juvia feels so full." She whimpered in pleasure. She indeed feel so full with his hard manhood.

Gray did not say anything as he started moving in and out of her in a slow pace. His hand moved and found her clit as he continued what he was doing in a lazy rhythm.

"Gray… faster," Juvia whined. "Don't tease me please."

"But I like it this way, baby," he whispered to her ear. His other hand kneading her breast from behind. "I like feeling how tight you are. Damn this feels so heavenly."

"Bu-"

She gasped again when he thrust a little harder and hit her sweet spot. "FUCK!"

Gray smiled smugly behind her. He enjoys hearing her say dirty words knowing that it was him making her talk like that. He gave another hard thrust and he was rewarded with an erotic sound coming from the blue haired woman he's making love with.

Damn, she looked so fucking good on all fours moaning like her life depended on it and saying his name like a mantra. Her voice was already hoarse from all the screaming she did last night and its sound so freaking hot.

He's pretty sure all his neighbors who doesn't know his name yesterday knows it by that time because they were just so damn loud last night and he intend to make her scream his name more.

He knew he's enjoying it too much but what else can he do?

Making love with her just feels so perfectly right like they were meant to do just that. They fit each other so perfectly.

Gray watched as Juvia's hands crumpled the sheets everytime he plunged inside her and how she bit her lip when she tried to stifle her moans. Experimentally, he playfully spanked her tight ass and he groaned wildly when her inner walls clenched his hard cock. "Fuck Juvia! Do that again and I'll be done for!"

"Damn you! Just move faster already," she whined cutely and it made him laugh that only made her glare at him over her shoulder. "Just please," she pleaded meeting his thrusts midways adding to the sinfully sweet friction that driving them both mad.

She seemed so eager and he's enjoying it not until she swatted his hand that was playing with her pleasure bud and rub it herself wildly. Though she's enjoying his ministration, she can no longer stand the overwhelming pleasure he's giving her. She needed another release or she would burst.

Sure Gray finds it hot and all but he want to be the one to make her cum so hard. He's not going slow for no reason! He wanted to drive her to the zenith of pleasure in a way she won't forget. They'd been all rough last night and he's trying to make her feel good in a different way.

He felt her clenched her vaginal walls again as she cum and it sullied his playful mood despite the fact that it almost made him cum too. "Why did you do that?" he asked harsher than he intended it to sound.

"Because you won't do it!" she replied still panting. "I told you to move faster. Ju-Juvia was really close and you won't let me have my orgasm. "

"Oh you want it fast? You want it hard?"

Juvia bit her lower lip with the dark undertone of his voice when Gray asked her that and she gasped when he suddenly pinned her down on the bed with such force. "Gra—" she wasn't able to finished whatever she was going to say because he started thrusting and slamming inside her fast and hard and rough. It left her moaning and gasping and almost screaming.

She just had an orgasm and it was too soon for him to fuck her like that. There's too much sensation she could feel from what he's doing to her. He's moving too fast and fucking her too hard that he's hitting her sweet spot aver and over again it's driving her crazy with pleasure.

Juvia covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound of her scream when she cum so hard only for Gray to pull her hand away. "Don't try to cover it!" he grunted still ramming inside her hard. "Scream my name!"

And she did!

When he thrust hard once again she screamed his name as she cum over and over again she no longer knew when she finished and started reaching her orgasms!

Gray's movements fasten even more as he neared his own climax and as he did so he sank his teeth on her shoulder as she felt hot liquid gushing through her core making her gasp.

It was painful yet so pleasurable that it made her whole body shake. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Gray was panting hard after his release and as he went down from his euphoric high, what he did to Juvia came crushing down on him.

He looked down on his gasping and shaking girlfriend and his eyes settled on her slightly bleeding shoulder. "Oh fuck! Juvia I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I lose control a—are you okay, baby?"

She opened one of her closed eyes and looked at him. There was a wild expression in her eyes that got him a little nervous. Did he overdo it?

Juvia closed her eye again and turn over on her back, still panting. "Wow!" she breathed out and let out small giggles. "That was… I don't know what to call it … amazing?"

"You're not mad?"

"Mad?" she frowned. Why would she be? "Madly satisfied, yes. That's exactly what I mean when I said I want it hard, Gray," she added with a wistful smile. "Kami, that's how you make someone not walk straight after such a wild sex."

"Are you seriously okay? I was quite rough."

"Aside from my shoulder hurt a bit, Juvia is fine. Stop worrying because I loved how you manhandled me, babe." A smile lifted the sides of her lips. She loved saying that word. Babe. "You made me feel so great by not treating me like some porcelain doll that's going to break when you fuck me like you mean it."

That made Gray laugh a little as he settled down beside her. His arms wrapping around her tightly. "Whatever happened to your shy personality?"

"Oh, you fucked it up good." She playfully said turning to face him and burying her face on his sweat covered chest. She inhaled and it made her smile even more how the two of them smell like one helluva sex.

"You and that wonderful mouth of yours!"

"Oh, you like it when I'm like this."

"Only because you're only like that with me," he responded giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Rest, my little nymph. I know you're tired and you are surely going to curse me when you wake up. I can perfectly imagine how sore you're going to be."

Juvia just hummed closing her smile with a smile on her lips. She too knew for a fact that her body will be complaining once it completely recovered from the pleasure Gray gave her.

But she'll worry about it later. For now she's just going to enjoy the warmth of his naked body against her.

It feels so good.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **So what do you guys think about this? I hope it's okay and not too much or anything. I seriously how my mind came up with this chapter so please let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

 **Y.N.A**


End file.
